O Canto da Fénix Negra
by Morgana Bauer
Summary: Harry tem os pais, o padrinho e os amigos do seu lado ao entrar para o último ano em Hogwarts. Mas Voldemort continua à espreita, pronto a atacar. Confusões em Hogwarts com o regresso dos Marauders à escola, e como diz o ditado: nem tudo o que parece é!
1. A maior Dádiva do Mundo

**Disclaimer: **Bem, tal como todos sabem, as personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem (com muita pena minha, diga-se de passagem!!). Eles são todinhos da J.K.

Espero que gostem!!

* * *

Capitulo I

A Maior Dádiva do Mundo

A moradia número 4 de Privet Drive era uma casa igual a tantas outras. Estava perfeitamente caiada e o seu pequeno jardim muito bem arranjado. Em frente da sua entrada, três pessoas aguardavam por algo; dois homens e uma mulher encaravam nervosamente a entrada da casa.

Um dos homens passou a mão pelos cabelos negros revoltos deixando-os ainda mais despenteados. O outro pousou-lhe a mão no braço numa tentativa vã de o acalmar. Esse gesto fez o moreno respirar fundo e passar o braço pelos ombros da mulher que ali se encontrava. Ela deu-lhe um pequeno sorriso mas nos seus belos olhos verde-esmeralda podiam ver-se algumas lágrimas.

Quando o relógio de alguma torre ali perto bateu as dez badaladas, uma estrela cadente cruzou os céus. Era o sinal! O sinal pelo qual aquelas três pessoas aguardavam tão ansiosamente.

Juntos dirigiram-se à entrada da porta. Um dos homens, o de cabelo castanho alourado e olhos cor de mel, apontou a sua varinha aos seus companheiros e, dizendo uma série de palavras ininteligíveis, fez com que a aparência destes se alterasse. Tocaram à campainha e esperaram pacientemente que alguém lhes abrisse a porta.

Durante vários dias, em que o homem dos cabelos revoltos e a mulher dos olhos verdes tinham estado internados em St. Mungus, haviam debatido muito acerca de qual a melhor maneira de fazerem o que estavam prestes a fazer. Apesar de a ânsia ser muita, optaram por ir com calma e pensar bem nos seus actos antes de agirem.

A porta a ser aberta tirou-os dos seus devaneios. Do outro lado estava um rapaz de 16 anos, alto e bonito, com cabelos negros revoltos e olhos verde-esmeralda.

O seu olhar passou por cada uma das pessoas paradas à entrada. Ao olhar para o último, exclamou, incrédulo:

-Pro… professor Lupin?! – Dizer que estava espantado era pouco para descrever o estado de espírito de Harry Potter. O que raios estava a fazer Remus Lupin à porta de casa dos seus tios acompanhado por dois estranhos?

-Harry! Eu imagino que estejas surpreendido por me ver, mas acredita que venho cá por um bom motivo.

Harry estava indeciso entre mandá-los entrar ou sair com eles para o jardim. Os seus tios tinham saído cedo nessa tarde e ele não fazia ideia da hora em que eles voltariam. A última coisa que ele queria era problemas com os Dursleys. Voldemort chegava-lhe e bastava.

Acabou por decidir-se a deixá-los entrar, mas não sem antes fazer a costumeira pergunta de identificação ao seu antigo professor. Olhou com curiosidade para os dois desconhecidos e admirou-se com o olhar que recebeu da mulher. Era um olhar curioso, pensou Harry, e estranhamente familiar.

Conduziu-os à sala e indicou-lhes o sofá.

-Eu perguntava-lhes se queriam tomar algo, mas infelizmente os meus tios devem estar a chegar e por isso é melhor nós irmos directos ao assunto.

-Sim, Harry. Claro! Nós entendemos! Antes de mais, Harry, eu vou pedir-te que tentes ao máximo manteres-te calmo enquanto escutas aquilo que tenho para te dizer e que faças um esforço para entender os motivos por detrás das decisões que foram tomadas. Tudo o que foi feito foi para garantir a protecção de todos os envolvidos.

-Desculpe professor, mas não estou a entender nada do que está a dizer. Eu prometo que vou tentar manter-me calmo, mas vai ter de se explicar melhor. E uma vez que estamos numa de explicações poderia também dizer-me quem são estes senhores; acho que não os conheço.

Um sorriso triste formou-se no rosto de Lupin.

-Bem Harry, antes de te poder dizer quem eles são, existem algumas coisas que tens de saber. Primeiro, tudo aquilo que te vou contar são conclusões a que Dumbledore chegou. Embora no início possa parecer confuso, vais ver que vais entender.

Fez uma pausa e olhou para o rosto do jovem à sua frente. Este fez um aceno com a cabeça num incentivo mudo para que ele continuasse.

-Tudo começou com o ataque a Hogwarts no final do passado ano lectivo. Creio que os acontecimentos ainda estejam presentes na tua memória.

Harry aquiesceu. Como poderia esquecer-se de semelhante ataque? Voldemort em carne e osso atacara Hogwarts com um exército de Devoradores da Morte e alguns Dementors. Fora uma batalha muito intensa, mas o lado da luz tinha vencido. Infelizmente, Voldemort havia escapado.

-Se bem te lembras, no final da batalha, quando Voldemort tentou enfeitiçar a Hermione, ele próprio foi atingido por dois feitiços.

-Sim! Eu e o Dumbledore atingimo-lo ao mesmo tempo, no entanto os nossos feitiços não tiveram efeito! Voldemort continuou a lutar e depois escapou!

-Tu estás quase completamente certo Harry! Mas, na verdade, os feitiços que tu e o director lançaram tiveram um efeito. Eles desencadearam uma reacção nunca antes vista, no entanto nós só nos apercebemos dela algum tempo depois.

-E qual foi essa consequência? – Harry perguntou um pouco a medo. A experiência dizia-lhe que qualquer assunto relacionado com o Lord das Trevas era um assunto com o qual era necessário ter cuidado. Aprendera isso no seu 5º ano, e o preço por não ter prestado atenção naquela altura, fora a vida do seu padrinho; a pessoa que estivera mais próxima de lhe dar uma família no sentido real da palavra.

-Um pouco por toda a Inglaterra alguns… "milagres" começaram a acontecer. Algumas pessoas surgiram… pessoas que… - Lupin parou. Ele olhava para as outras duas pessoas presentes na sala. Estes estavam abraçados e olhavam para o jovem com um carinho apenas explicado por um motivo.

Harry viu Remus pegar na sua varinha e apontar para os dois, ouviu-o murmurar um feitiço e dirigiu o seu olhar aos dois desconhecidos. No entanto, o aspecto deles estava a mudar: já não eram dois desconhecidos, eram… Harry não podia acreditar naquilo que os seus olhos estavam a ver: Lily e James Potter estavam ali à sua frente. Sentiu que o tempo parava, não queria mover-se e perceber que tudo não passava de um sonho. Um toque de Lupin no seu ombro fê-lo perceber que aquilo era real, que à sua frente estavam mesmo os seus pais.

Nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada enquanto, sob o olhar atento do professor de D.C.A.T., uma família se reencontrava. Harry pulou, literalmente, para os braços das pessoas de quem mais sentira falta nos últimos 15 anos. O abraço prolongou-se. Quando se separaram, eram visíveis algumas lágrimas no rosto de Lily.

-Ma…mãe! – O sentimento que se apoderou de Harry ao dizer aquela pequena palavra era indescritível. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela enquanto lhe limpava as lágrimas e não resistiu ao impulso – Mãe! – Um soluço escapou-se dos seus lábios enquanto tornava a colocar os braços em torno do pescoço daquela mulher, da sua mãe!

-Harry, eu percebo como te sentes, no entanto existem alguns assuntos sobre os quais temos de falar.

O adolescente separou-se por fim da mulher de cabelos ruivos. Sentaram-se no sofá e aguardaram em silêncio até Harry perguntar:

-Como é que…?

-Ninguém sabe! Dumbledore e outros elementos da Ordem estão a investigar, mas ainda não descobriram nada.

A conversa poderia ter-se prolongado durante toda a noite: Harry tinha muitas perguntas e Remus muito para contar, no entanto, um som irritante interrompeu todo o bom ambiente.

-É o alarme!

-Que alarme?

-Os Dursleys estão de regresso! E isso quer dizer que nós temos de ir! – Disse Remus Lupin apontando para si e para o casal ao lado de Harry.

-NÃO! Vocês não podem ir! – Irem-se embora? Partir, deixando-o ali? Porquê? Não, isso não podia ser! Voltara a estar com os seus pais depois de 15 anos a acreditar que nunca os conheceria, não queria deixá-los partir assim.

-Remus, eu sei que já falámos sobre isto, mas ele podia vir connosco. – James tentou soar calmo. Queria conhecer melhor aquele adolescente tão parecido consigo em que se tinha tornado o seu filho.

-Nós já discutimos isso! Dumbledore já vos explicou que enquanto ele estiver aqui ele está protegido pelo feitiço da Lily, no entanto, se ele sair, ficará vulnerável. Todos ficaremos!

-Mas… - A perspectiva de ficar o que restava daquelas férias com os Dursleys tornou-se mais desagradável agora que havia reencontrado os seus pais.

-Ouve, não vais ficar aqui as férias todas! É só um tempo até termos a certeza de que o feitiço te protegerá.

James suspirou. Passou os braços pelos ombros do filho e assentiu quando Lily disse:

-O Remus tem razão! Por mais que eu queira que venhas connosco, prefiro que fiques seguro.

-Em breve voltarão a estar juntos.

James levou as mãos ao pescoço e tirou um fio. O cordão era preto e tinha pendurado uma medalha com um símbolo gravado: um "P" envolto por uma Fénix negra. Colocou-o nas mãos do filho enquanto se despedia, dizendo:

-Este medalhão tem o brasão da nossa família. Se houver alguma emergência, basta que o apertes com força e digas o nosso nome. Nós viremos ter contigo. – O olhar que lançou ao amigo dava a entender que naquele ponto não existiria discussão. – Nós amamos-te, e se isto é o melhor para ti então…

-Eu entendo!

A despedida foi sentida mas não pôde durar muito. Quando os Dursleys chegaram a casa depararam-se com uma cena que os deixou espantados: o sobrinho estava sentado no sofá, tinha os olhos vermelhos como se tivesse estado a chorar mas, no entanto, apresentava um sorrisinho no rosto e na mão apertava qualquer coisa que eles não conseguiam identificar.

Vernon Dursley abanou a cabeça e mandou-o para o quarto. E ele foi. Sem queixas nem protestos, apenas com um sorriso no rosto: o sorriso de quem recebeu a maior dádiva do mundo.

------------------------------

**N.B.:** _OMG, eu adoro esta história!!!!! ^^ tão fofos, este reencontro… (*suspiro*). Morgana, querida, finalmente que me mandas algo de jeito com que trabalhar!!!_

**N.A.: **_Bem, o que é que eu posso dizer acerca desta história? Faz algum tempo que eu tinha esta fic começada, mas estava a planear termina-la antes de postar. Mas os meus amigos convenceram-me a começar agora..._

_Espero que gostem dela, porque eu estou a divertir-me muito a escrevê-la. E já sabem: deixar um review não custa!!! Digam se gostam ou não, o que é que eu posso melhorar, e o que mais vocês quiserem. São os vossos comentários que me ajudarão a melhorar e a crescer. E, bem, este simples gesto deixa uma autora muito feliz, e ajuda a postar mais rápido!!_

_Por agora é tudo, mas para vos aguçar a curiosidade aqui fica um excerto do próximo capítulo:_

_"(...)Nessa tarde, um tio Vernon muito assustado foi buscá-lo ao quarto. A primeira coisa que viu quando chegou à sala foi a tia Petúnia desmaiada no sofá. Duddley estava abraçado a Marge e estavam ambos mortalmente pálidos._

_A mente de Harry começou a trabalhar furiosamente: Seria um ataque?"_

_Para saberem o que vai acontecer terão de continuar a ler!!_

_Beijos,_

_Morgana Bauer_


	2. Depois da Tempestade Vem a Bonança

**Disclaimer: **Bem, tal como todos sabem, as personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem (com muita pena minha, diga-se de passagem!!). Eles são todinhos da J.K.

Espero que gostem!!

* * *

Capitulo II

Depois da Tempestade Vem Sempre a Bonança

As semanas seguintes ao reencontro com os pais passaram lentas para Harry. Os tios apanhavam-no frequentemente a encarar o vazio com algo bem seguro nas mãos. Esse comportamento manteve-se até que, numa tarde particularmente quente, a notícia da chegada da tia Marge o apanhou de surpresa. Os acontecimentos das férias alguns anos antes haviam sido apagados da mente dela, no entanto, na de Harry, ainda estavam presentes.

Ela chegou trazendo consigo um dos seus cães, o que era um hábito; dizia sempre que o pobre cachorrito não sobreviveria à separação!

O primeiro dia dela no número 4 de Privet Drive decorreu sem problemas. Para além dos habituais elogios a Dudley e críticas a Harry, ela não disse nada de mais. No segundo dia nem sequer dirigiu a palavra ao moreno. Ao fim de uma semana deste comportamento ele pensou que ela, depois de tantos anos a criticá-lo sempre que lhe punha a vista em cima, se havia cansado dele. Mas tudo isso não passou de uma doce ilusão: na segunda semana que ela passou naquela casa as implicações para com Harry voltaram com toda a força. Ele tentou controlar-se, não reagir às provocações e fingir que não ouvia, mas numa manhã isso foi impossível.

Ele havia atingido o seu limite e respondera-lhe à letra. Infelizmente para ele, o tio Vernon estava por perto. Este dera-lhe um estalo bem forte e mandara-o para o quarto de castigo.

Passara lá o dia inteiro e apenas à noite é que aparecera lá a tia Petúnia com um jantar medíocre. Os dias seguintes passaram-se da mesma forma: era-lhe dada autorização para ir à casa de banho uma vez da parte da manhã e outra ao anoitecer, e a tia aparecia lá com uma refeição a meio do dia e ao cair da noite.

Ao fim de oito dias nesta situação, Harry começou a desesperar. Pensou na medalha que o pai lhe dera. Oh! Seria tão bom chamá-los, tê-los ali de novo! Mas isso seria muito perigoso. Não era a primeira vez que os tios lhe davam um castigo daqueles e não valia a pena pôr os seus pais em risco por isso.

O tempo continuou a passar, as horas continuaram a arrastar-se umas atrás das outras.

O último dia do mês de Julho chegou por fim, mas isso não traria alterações à sua rotina, pensou Harry com amargura. Felizmente para ele, estava enganado.

Nessa tarde, um tio Vernon muito assustado foi buscá-lo ao quarto. A primeira coisa que viu quando chegou à sala foi a tia Petúnia desmaiada no sofá. Dudley estava abraçado a Marge e estavam ambos mortalmente pálidos.

A mente de Harry começou a trabalhar furiosamente: Seria um ataque? Não! Se fosse isso, a casa estaria destruída e todos mortos. Mas, se não era um ataque, então o que…

- Mãe? Pai? – Harry estava incrédulo. O que estavam eles ali a fazer?

- Harry! – A voz de Lily Potter suou aliviada. Quando ela estava prestes a abraçá-lo Remus Lupin fez notar a sua presença na sala:

- Tem calma Lily!

- Deixa-a Remus! – Disse Albus Dumbledore com um sorriso no rosto. – Ambos precisam disto.

A mulher de longos cabelos ruivos não se fez rogada e abraçou longamente o filho. E logo James Potter também se juntou à mulher num abraço de família.

- Mas… O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

- Meu caro, penso que o Remus te tenha dito que não irias ficar aqui durante todo o tempo de férias.

- Bem, sim… É verdade! – Para ser sincero, Harry não havia acreditado muito no antigo professor de DCAT.

Naquele momento começaram a ouvir-se uns murmúrios vindos do sofá. Petúnia Dursley mantinha os olhos fechados mas murmurava algo que se assemelhava a "Fantasma", "Impossível", "Perseguir" e "Assombrada".

Vernon aproximou-se da mulher e ajudou-a a sentar-se. Ela foi encarando um por um cada um dos ocupantes da sua sala de estar. Ao chegar à mulher ruiva parou. Abanou a cabeça e começou a dizer como se pretendesse convencer-se a si própria:

- Não é possível! Não! É um sonho! É isso, só pode ser um sonho! É… é…

- Senhora Dursley, eu posso assegurar-lhe que isto não é um sonho. É um milagre, mas é bem real.

- Mas… Mas… É impossível. Co… Como é que…

- Nem nós sabemos! Mas a verdade é que é real. Agora Harry, talvez seja melhor ires arrumar as coisas, dentro em breve temos de partir.

Harry assentiu, se aquilo fosse um sonho, bem que poderia continuar a sonhar!

Subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao piso superior da casa e entrou no seu quarto sendo seguido de perto por James.

Viu o pai olhar em redor quando chegou à divisão; Harry também olhou em volta:

A cama estava desfeita, roupas e livros estavam espalhados pelo chão e no baú da escola aberto aos pés da cama, um sem fim de coisas inidentificáveis estavam atiradas de qualquer maneira.

- Bem... Ahn… Está um pouquinho…

- Desarrumado? – James sorriu. – Não te preocupes, pelo menos comigo, mas é melhor que a tua mãe não veja esta confusão.

- Certo! Eu vou arrumar isto.

- Eu dou-te uma ajuda.

Juntos arrumaram as coisas e guardaram-nas em malas conjuradas por James. Remus esperava-os perto da escada.

No andar inferior corria uma acesa troca de palavras entre Lily e Petúnia. A mais nova das irmãs Evans havia-se exaltado ao tomar conhecimento do "carinho" com o qual a irmã tratara o seu filho. Quando Harry chegou à sala acompanhado por Remus e James a discussão parou de repente.

- Bem, está na hora de partirmos. – Dumbledore conservava ainda um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – Harry, creio que seja melhor despedires-te dos teus tios, talvez leve algum tempo até que os voltes a ver!

O adolescente olhou para os tios sentados no sofá. Durante todos aqueles anos eles haviam-no tratado como uma aberração, um problema, e agora, finalmente, ia deixá-los. Foi por isso que se dirigiu aos tios com um sorriso a aflorar-lhe no rosto:

-Adeus! – Uma palavra! Uma palavra bastava para expressar tudo aquilo que sentia. Nem um "até breve" ou um "espero voltar a ver-vos em breve" - isso seria hipocrisia.

No pequeno jardim bem arranjado em frente ao número 4 de Privet Drive, todos os cinco se reuniram e prepararam-se para partir. Como só Dumbledore e Lupin conheciam a localização exacta do local para onde se dirigiam, a aparatação teve de ser acompanhada. Assim, enquanto Harry e Lily foram com Dumbledore, James foi com Remus.

Ao chegarem ao local pretendido Harry teve uma surpresa: era a Toca. Olhou com curiosidade para o velho director mas este limitou-se a fazer um gesto em direcção à casa, incentivando-o a avançar.

A casa do amigo estava estranhamente vazia e silenciosa. Ao entrar pela porta que dava entrada para a cozinha viu que tudo estava escuro. Estava prestes a virar-se para dizer qualquer coisa a Dumbledore quando, de repente, as luzes se acenderam e um grupo de pessoas gritou bem alto:

-Parabéns, Harry!

Harry abriu a boca espantado. Ali estavam Hermione, Ron e todos os Weasleys, assim como Tonks, Hagrid e até a professora McGonagall.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny e os gémeos atiraram-se para cima dele num abraço que só foi interrompido quando a voz de Molly Weasley se fez ouvir por cima de toda aquela confusão:

-AAHHHHH!!! – Ela estava branca como a cal e olhava para a porta de entrada com os olhos muito abertos.

Todos se voltaram para o sítio para o qual ela estava a olhar e muitos retiraram as suas varinhas. Apenas a professora de Transfiguração se manteve impávida e serena e caminhou até à entrada da porta.

Ron olhou incrédulo para Harry e Hermione encarou-o emocionada quando um homem que parecia uma versão mais velha do amigo deu um forte abraço à professora.

Arthur e Molly estavam de boca aberta assim como todos os outros presentes.

-Boa noite a todos! Creio que já se devem ter apercebido que temos visitas. – Dumbledore não resistiu a dizer uma gracinha ao ver a expressão que todos tinham.

-Mas! Por Merlin! Eles estão vivos… Quero dizer eles estão mortos, eles… eles… - Hagrid não se conteve e largou-se num pranto.

-Hagrid! – James avançou até ao meio gigante que soluçava sem parar. – Somos nós. Estamos aqui… vivos, e… -Não conseguiu terminar aquilo que estava prestes a dizer pois o grande homem se atirou a ele dando-lhe um abraço capaz de quebrar uma costela a alguém mais fraco.

-Hey, Hagrid , é melhor acalmares-te . O James não vai aguentar tanta felicidade.

Nesse ponto, James Potter tinha de concordar plenamente.

-Acho, Albus, que este é o momento indicado para fazer uns esclarecimentos a todos os presentes. – Com um gesto, Minerva McGonagall indicou os presentes que, ainda um pouco espantados abraçavam aquelas duas pessoas que acreditavam que nunca mais veriam ou, nalguns casos conheceriam.

A altura das explicações chegou por fim. Foi Dumbledore quem relatou todos os acontecimentos desde o fatídico dia da batalha. Contou como Lily e James tinham aparecido em Hogwarts, surpreendendo todos, contou como tinham decidido não contar nada a ninguém pelo menos até que Harry estivesse seguro e contou também como tinham levado a notícia ao jovem.

Por fim, encerrou o seu discurso dizendo:

-Mas agora estamos aqui para comemorar. Afinal não é todos os dias que se comemora o 17º aniversário!

Todos concordaram com ele. Harry foi conduzido até às traseiras da casa onde uma grande mesa estava posta. Todo o jardim estava enfeitado e podiam ver-se alguns lampiões apagados, pendurados nalgumas árvores. Tendo em conta os visitantes inesperados, Molly convocou mais pratos e talheres da cozinha que vieram a voar.

O lanche que se seguiu, animado pelos gémeos que ao entardecer deliciaram todos com um incrível fogo-de-artifício, prolongou-se pela noite dentro.

Já era bastante tarde quando os convidados partiram. James e Lily foram convidados a passar a noite e todo o tempo que quisessem n'A Toca. Embora de início tivessem pensado em recusar, Molly desarmou-os completamente quando disse que já era habitual Harry passar ali os finais das férias.

O dia seguinte amanheceu calmo, mas todos acordaram tarde. Todos excepto o casal Potter. Juntos, eles caminharam até ao fundo do jardim onde havia uma árvore frondosa. Daquele local, eles podiam ver toda a vila que se situava no fundo do vale.

James sentou-se encostado à grande árvore e Lily encostou-se a ele. Permaneceram ali em silêncio durante algum tempo até que Lily falou:

-Naquele noite eu… eu realmente acreditei que nunca mais te veria… Quando estavas ali caído… e depois quando ele foi atrás de mim e do Harry… eu… - À medida que ela falava os seus olhos marejavam-se.

James guardou silêncio, mas abraçou a mulher. Sabia que ela precisava de falar, de desabafar tudo o que sentia.

-E depois voltámos. Mas está tudo tão… tão diferente. O meu bebé cresceu e hoje já tem 17 anos! Já é maior de idade e… e viveu toda a sua infância com a minha irmã que só… só o fez sofrer. E Voldemort ainda está vivo! E o Harry, o Harry… - Ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada pois o choro tomou conta dela.

-Lily, minha ruivinha! – Ao ouvir o apelido ela não resistiu a lançar-lhe um pequeno sorriso. – Nós temos de ter confiança no futuro. Temos de acreditar que tudo vai acabar bem, que o Harry vai ficar bem, que nós vamos ficar bem. Esta guerra já se prolonga há tempo demais, ela já fez demasiadas vítimas! – Os olhos de James escureceram. – Vamos lutar para que ela acabe! Para que todos possam viver em paz!

Lily passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto.

-Queres falar sobre o Sirius? Ele era o teu melhor amigo, não deve ser fácil para ti saber que ele morreu depois de ter passado 12 anos em Azkaban acusado de nos entregar.

-Tens razão! Ele era o meu melhor amigo, aquele que estava lá para mim em todos os momentos, quer nos bons, quer nos maus, e … 12 anos Lily! Ele passou 12 anos naquela maldita prisão acusado de ser um traidor e um assassino… e… vai ser tudo tão diferente agora. Ele não vai mais estar aqui com as piadas dele e…

-E tu vais sentir a falta dele! Tal como o Remus está a sentir a falta dele e como ele sentiu a nossa e, tenho a certeza, em especial a tua durante todos estes anos. Lembras-te daquilo que o Dumbledore nos contou acerca do regresso do Sirius? Que ele só se manteve lúcido em Azkaban devido à certeza da sua inocência? Tu não te podes deixar ir abaixo tal como ele não deixou!

-Eu sei! Eu sei disso! – James tornou a suspirar. – Mas vai ser difícil!

Voltaram a encarar a vila em silêncio. Estavam ali, juntos e em paz. O seu filho estava a poucos metros deles e por aquilo que tinham visto na festa, não era alguém amargurado, apesar de todas as "partidas" que a vida lhe pregara. Naquele momento, tudo parecia perfeito; no entanto, mal eles sabiam que antes de Setembro chegar, outra notícia os iria surpreender. Uma notícia bastante boa por sinal.

Era caso para dizer, sem dúvida alguma, que depois da tempestade vem sempre a bonança.

* * *

**N.B.:** _Helloooooooo! Aqui tá mais uma vez a beta desaparecida em combate pelas prendas de Natal! Looooool Acho tão fofo eles estarem juntos de novo… e adorei as caras de pasmo de todos na festa de anos e principalmente… haha, a cara da Petúnia a ver a irmã e o genro! Hahaha, impagável… é claro que temos de imaginar a cena toda, mas assim até é mais divertido… podemos sempre acrescentar algumas verrugas à cara da mulher de maneira a transparecer melhor a essência da sua alma bondosa… kakakakaka não liguem, já estou a descambar, a minha imaginação está a tomar conta do meu raciocínio lógico e coerente… e é melhor parar por aqui… Good Job, Morgana!!!!!!! Tenho saudades tuas rapariga!!!!!_

_**N.A.:** FELIZ começo de 2009!!!!!!! _

_Bem, aqui fica o 2ºcapítulo de "O Canto da Fénix Negra". Espero que tenham gostado (e que mandem alguns reviews!!). O terceiro capítulo sairá em breve e promete algumas surpresas mas, já sabem:_

_Para saberem o que vai acontecer terão de continuar a ler!!_

_Um agradecimento para todos aqueles que leram, e em especial para os que deixaram comentário. Brigado!!_

_Beijos,_

_Morgana Bauer_

_P.S. - Deixar review não custa, e faz uma pessoa sentir-se muito bem!!_


	3. O Outro Lado de Si

**Disclaimer:** Tal como todos sabem, as personagens de Harry Potter pertencem todas a J.K. Eu não recebo nada!

**N.A:** Antes de mais queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que deixaram review no primeiro capitulo. É muito bom saber que leram e que gostaram! Espero que também gostem deste capitulo, embora ele esteja pequenino!

* * *

Capitulo III

O outro lado de si.

"Limpa. Mantém a mente limpa!" um jovem loiro murmurava o mesmo mantra para si próprio vezes sem conta." Não deixes que ele se aperceba do quanto isto te repugna." Olhou para um dos outros homens presentes na sala. O seu pai, tão parecido com sigo por fora, mas tão diferente por dentro.

Estava ali, nas masmorras da mansão Malfoy. À sua frente, o seu pai e alguns camaradas torturavam um rapaz que deveria ser pouco mais novo que ele. O motivo? Segundo aquilo que percebera, o rapaz era um lobisomem. Uma criatura das trevas que, como tal, não tinha lugar no mundo.

Os gritos do rapaz entranhavam-se na sua mente, mas ele não podia deixar o seu controlo ir abaixo. Se isso acontecesse seria ele quem ocuparia o lugar do outro rapaz.

Durante muito tempo acreditara realmente nos ideais do seu pai. Acreditara na importância da pureza do sangue, no entanto, após o regresso do Lord das Trevas, a sua opinião mudara. Aquele não era o homem que o seu pai lhe descrevera! Aquele era um louco!

Tinha de manter a sua mente limpa! Lucius Malfoy não podia descobrir os seus planos de fuga. Se isso acontecesse bem podia rezar para que ele o matasse depressa!

O rapaz caído já não passava de um amontoado de carne e sangue que gemia de tempos a tempos quando era atingido por algum feitiço um pouco mais forte. Draco já vira algumas pessoas serem torturadas e sabia que ele não iria resistir muito mais.

Por fim, tudo terminou. O corpo mutilado do jovem foi levado e Draco teve por fim autorização para abandonar a sala.

Foi para o seu quarto e atirou-se sobre a cama. O coração batia-lhe descompassado no peito. Tinha de sair dali! Não conseguia mais permanecer naquela casa! Tinha no fundo do seu armário uma mala arrumada com alguns dos seus pertences. Foi até lá e pegou nela. Chegara o momento, o momento de deixar para traz tudo aquilo em que em tempos acreditara. Estava na altura de traçar o seu próprio caminho! Estava na altura de mostrar a todos que não era o menino mimado que todos pintavam! Estava na hora de provar que um Malfoy também podia fazer o que era correcto!

*********************************************************

-Remata!

-Nem penses que eu te vou deixar marcar!

O jogo de Quidditch prosseguia animado no jardim da casa dos Weasleys. De um lado, James, Fred, Tonks e Remus, tentavam derrotar a equipa composta por Harry, George, Ginny e Ron. Mas essa tarefa não estava a ser fácil.

-Mas como é que eles conseguem jogar com tão poucos jogadores! – Molly perguntou olhando para Lily.

Esta sorriu e respondeu-lhe:

-Resolveram fazer um jogo sem seekers. Embora eu não faça ideia de quando é que eles fazem tensões de acabar o jogo.

-Talvez quando lhes apertar a fome.

Ambas as ruivas riram e voltaram de novo a sua atenção para o jogo. Harry e Ginny, que tinha a posse da quaffle, avançavam perigosamente para os aros defendidos por Tonks. Ela bem que se esforçou mas acabou por não conseguir agarrá-la.

-Marcámos! Somos os maiores, os maiores!!!

-Isto não fica assim! Vamos Remus, vamos mostrar a estes rapazitos quem é que sabe jogar. – Disse James incentivando o velho amigo.

O resto do jogo continuou em clima de alegria.

Quando, por fim, foram chamados para o almoço, todos tinham os rostos vermelhos, mas felizes.

James entrou na divisão com um braço sobre os ombros de Harry. Molly parou aquilo que estava a fazer e olhou aquela cena com uma lágrima no canto do olho. Harry estava tão feliz!

-Molly! Molly, querida, estás a ouvir-me? – Arthur tentou chamar a mulher mas ela parecia não o ouvir. – Molly!!

-Si…sim… ah, és tu Arthur! O que é que foi?

-Isso pergunto eu! Estavas aí, perdida em pensamentos, com os pratos nas mãos.

-O quê?! Ah, sim, estava a pensar sabes?

- E posso saber em que é que estavas a pensar, meu amor?

Ela sorriu e inclinou a cabeça na direcção de Harry e James. O patriarca da família Weasley cedo percebeu aquilo que a esposa lhe queria dizer. Deu-lhe um beijo nos lábios e retirou-lhe os pratos das mãos.

-Vamos, anda! Vamos juntar-nos a eles.

-Sim!

*********************************************************************

O castelo de Hogwarts erguia-se imponente. A noite já ia longa, mas Albus Dumbledore ainda andava às voltas no seu gabinete. Severus Snape estava lá, recém-chegado de uma reunião de Devoradores da Morte. Espião há 16 anos, Severus havia-lhe trazido uma notícia que, acima de tudo, o espantou.

-Tens a certeza Severus? O jovem Malfoy abandonou mesmo a sua casa?

-Sim Albus! O Lucius está à procura do filho por tudo quanto é lado, mas desconfio que não seja pelas melhores razões!

Dumbledore ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Sim! Se o Lucius encontrar o Draco eu não faço ideia do que pode acontecer, mas com o temperamento dele, coisa boa não é de certeza!

-Então, Severus, creio que só existe uma coisa a fazer! Temos de ser nós a encontrar o teu afilhado em primeiro lugar. No entanto, ainda há uma coisa que eu quero saber. Se o Draco fugiu, ele certamente que elaborou um plano. Estou certo? – Não esperou que o professor de poções respondesse antes de continuar. – Afinal de contas ele é um Slytherin! Mas, aquilo que eu queria realmente saber é como é que ele manteve esse plano em segredo!

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do outro. Aquele não era um sorriso qualquer: era um sorriso de orgulho.

A conversa foi interrompida por um conjunto de batidas na porta. Madame Pomfrey entrou carregando consigo uma maleta. Dirigiu um olhar feroz aos dois homens e depois disse num tom que não admitia réplicas:

-Quantas vezes é que eu já disse que quero que o Severus venha imediatamente ter comigo depois destas reuniões!

-Querida Poppy… - Dumbledore tentou falar mas a mulher não lhe deu oportunidade.

-Não! Ele está para lá, sujeito a sabe Merlin o quê! É meu dever zelar pelo bem-estar de todos nesta escola.

-Por Merlin! Quem a ouvir ainda julga que eu sou um desses Gryffindors irresponsáveis que andam por aí a cirandar pela escola. Eu sou suficientemente capaz de tomar conta de mim!

-Tu! Não me faças rir! Se não fosse por eu insistir contigo para que tomasses todas as poções para os ferimentos, tu não as tomarias. Essa tua tendência para… para… sei lá para quê, qualquer dia vai dar mau resultado! Por isso **tu** vais fazer aquilo que **eu** te disser e ponto final. Caso contrário, prepara-te Severus Snape, pois eu transformarei o teu próximo ano lectivo num pesadelo.

-Não seja exagerada, mulher! Não se preocupe que não, hoje não tenho nenhum ferimento.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar desconfiado mas acabou por deixar a sala.

-Velha bruxa… - Murmurou o professor de poções.

Dumbledore sorriu. Sabia que Pomfrey considerava Severus quase como um filho e sabia também que apesar daquilo que mostrava, ele também gostava dela. À sua maneira, é claro!

Olhou para o homem à sua frente com um sentimento de pesar a nascer-lhe no peito. Vira-o crescer e tornar-se um Death Eater. Vira a expressão de sofrimento no seu rosto quando se apercebera que Voldemort pretendia matar a mulher que amava devido a uma informação que ele dera. Severus ainda não sabia do regresso de Lily e cabia a Albus dar-lhe essa informação.

-Severus, meu caro, existe outro assunto que nós temos de tratar e que diz também respeito a Draco Malfoy.

O professor de poções olhou o velho director.

-Se bem te lembras, desde a altura da batalha no ministério que diversos membros da Ordem têm investigado o Véu! – Snape assentiu e como tal o mais velho continuou – Há algum tempo atrás, eu próprio encontrei um grimórium com uma passagem muito interessante acerca desse assunto.

-Então encontrou uma maneira de tirar o Black do véu?

-Talvez, meu caro, talvez! No entanto, para isso, precisaria de Draco Malfoy.

-Draco? O que é que o Draco tem que ver com o Black?

-Severus, ao ser filho da Narcisa, o Draco é primo do Sirius!

-E então? Que eu saiba eles nunca tiveram contacto um com o outro!

-Gostaria que desses uma vista de olhos nesta passagem! – Albus Dumbledore estendeu um livro a Snape.

O professor fez aquilo que lhe era pedido e pôde ler:

"…_trata-se do portal do Limbo. A porta para o mundo dos que não são, do estado entre a vida e a morte._

_Os que entram, ficam presos. As suas almas, condenadas a nunca encontrar o descanso do outro Lado, vaguearam sem rumo pelo Limbo._

_Apenas o sacrifício da pureza do sangue daquele que o amou em conjunto com o daquele que lhe está ligado, permitirá trazer à vida aquele que atravessou o véu."_

-Sacrifício da pureza do sangue? – Inquiriu Severus com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Dumbledore assentiu.

-Trata-se de um ritual muito antigo! Tão antigo que se julgou perdido no tempo. Segundo aquilo que sei, para esse ritual são necessários dois intervenientes: um deles é alguém com uma ligação à "vítima". Ao ser primo do Sirius o Draco preenche esse "requisito". No entanto para que o ritual funcione, é necessário que a pessoa que tenha a ligação seja um Sangue Puro.

-Existe algum motivo em especial para que tenha de ser Sangue Puro?

-De facto, existe sim! Sabes Severus, qual é a maior diferença entre os feiticeiros de sangue designado puro, e os ditos "mestiços"?

-Desconheço, mas creio que me irá elucidar.

Dumbledore sorriu.

-Conheces-me bem! A grande diferença está na Essência do feiticeiro. Quando eu digo Essência, não me refiro à maneira de ser do bruxo ou feiticeira em questão. Não! Eu refiro-me a um encantamento protector. A Essência é quase como um Patronus. Nos feiticeiros de sangue puro, a forma assumida tem uma cor prateada e é muito poderoso! Já nos nascidos muggles, essa Essência assume uma forma com uma cor mais escura e o seu poder não é tão grande!

O olhar do professor indicava que aquilo era algo que desconhecia.

-Mas então em que é que esse ritual consiste? Sacrifício da pureza do sangue?

-Ao sujeitar-se ao ritual, a pessoa abdica de uma parte da sua magia para poder resgatar quem está do outro lado do Véu. Ao ser um Sangue Puro, a sua magia é maior e poderá suportar todo o ritual, algo que não aconteceria a alguém cuja Essência não seja tão poderosa.

-Então o Draco seria capaz de fazer parte do ritual?

-Sim! Absolutamente. Sabes, este é um poder que nasce com o feiticeiro e é independente das suas capacidades. Se bem que, o senhor Malfoy, por aquilo que já percebi, é também bastante poderoso!

-Muito bem, admitamos que o Draco aceita realizar o ritual. Quem seria a outra pessoa? Alguém que o amou? Amou em que sentido?

-Em qualquer sentido! Até poderá ser o amor de um bom amigo!

-E quem iria realizar o ritual? Tu?

O director sorriu:

-Não, Severus! Segundo o grimórium, quanto mais forte for o "amor" que a pessoa em questão, mais facilmente o ritual se realizará.

-Então quem? Que me lembre o Lupin não é um Puro-sangue e não estou a…

-James Potter! – Dumbledore interrompeu o outro.

-O quê?! – Certamente que tinha ouvido mal. O director não poderia ter dito…

-James Potter! Ele é a pessoa indicada para tomar parte no ritual!

* * *

**N.A.:** E aqui ficou o terceiro capitulo!

Queria agradecer a todos aqueles que leram, e em especial aos que deixaram reviews:

**Aninha Uchiha; May Black; Allyson M. Black; Bella Black Potter; Liv Stoker; layla black; mi; bonequinha; Lara Lynx Black; cecilia; lua e Nel Potter.**

O próximo capitulo sairá em breve, por isso fiquem bem e... comentem!! Digam aquilo que pensam acerca da história, se gostaram ou não, em que é que posso melhorar... Uma crítica bem construida é sempre bem vinda!

Beijos

_Morgana Bauer_


	4. Memórias: Pedaços da Alma

**Disclaimer:** Tal como sabem todas as personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowlings. Eu bem gostava de ter algumas personagens para mim mas... sonhar não custa, não é?

* * *

Capitulo IV

Memórias: Pedaços da Alma

Sentado numa poltrona nos seus aposentos, Severus Snape tentava colocar em ordem os seus pensamentos. As descobertas que havia feito nos últimos dias bailavam-lhe na mente, sobrepondo-se umas às outras e impedindo-o de pensar com clareza.

Draco, seu afilhado, era uma das peças fulcrais no plano de Dumbledore para resgatar um dos seus antigos rivais de escola do além-véu; o seu outro antigo rival reaparecera inexplicavelmente do além-túmulo; e Lily, a mulher que mais amara em toda a sua vida, regressara também. Não que isso fosse mau! Pelo contrário.

A culpa que sempre carregara por ter sido o responsável indirecto pela morte dela, era algo que o consumia dia após dia. Poppy Pomfrey tinha razão quando o chamava de sádico! Ele gostava da dor porque a dor atenuava o seu sentimento de culpa.

Protegera o filho dela com todas as suas capacidades, mesmo que quando olhasse para ele fosse James quem visse. Protegera-o, mesmo sabendo que a culpa o consumiria sempre que olhasse nos olhos do garoto.

Agora ela estava viva! E ele ainda nem sequer considerara a hipótese de a ir ver. Estava para ali, perdido em pensamentos. A tristeza de saber que ela nunca o perdoaria sobrepôs-se à alegria dela estar de volta.

*************************************************************

-E já só faltam duas semanas para voltarmos para a escola! – Disse Ron num tom que podia ser entendido como quase um lamento, enquanto saia para o jardim de sua casa com Harry e Hermione.

-É verdade! – No semblante de Harry os amigos puderam aperceber-se de que algo se passava.

-O que é que se passa Harry? – Hermione questionou o amigo.

-Não é nada!

-Desembucha! Há algo que te está a deixar assim. Esqueces-te que nós já te conhecemos há muito tempo. – Disse Ron encarando o amigo.

O moreno sorriu. Não quisera contar aos amigos aquilo que estava a passar pela sua mente porque, achara que não os devia preocupar com algo que naquele eram apenas suposições, mas agora, com o regressar a Hogwarts não conseguia mais esconder que algo o inquietava.

-Muito bem, eu conto! – Fez uma pausa enquanto olhava em seu redor para perceber se não estavam a ser escutados. – É por causa daquele assunto que eu vos falei no final do ano passado, acerca de o Dumbledore suspeitar que Voldemort estava a preparar algum plano em grande.

-É verdade, mas nunca nos chegaste a contar bem isso, nem porque motivo é que ele ponderava essa hipótese! – Na memória de Hermione ainda estava presente a conversa rápida que haviam tido depois da batalha na escola. Naquela altura, ela e Ron haviam tentado que o amigo lhes dissesse o que se passava, mas ele tinha recusado.

-Segundo Dumbledore, o ataque que Voldemort fez a Hogwarts não foi feito com todo o poder que ele tem. O Dumbledore acha que pode ter sido só uma manobra de distracção para outra coisa.

-Aquilo não foi todo o poder de Voldemort! – Exclamou Ron encarando os amigos. – Mas aquele exército era…

- Eu sei! Também tive essa reacção quando ele me disse isto. Mas ao que parece, Voldemort conta agora com muitos mais aliados do que aqueles que mostrou!

-Então o director acha que Voldemort está preparar qualquer coisa para breve! – A rapariga presente rapidamente deduziu qual o real motivo da preocupação do amigo.

-Sim! E eu acho que ele está a planear algo que envolva a Escola. Afinal de contas, aquele foi o único lugar que nunca, nem mesmo nos seus tempos áureos, ele conseguiu dominar!

-Bem, - Disse Ron olhando para o horizonte – parece que ainda não é este ano que nós vamos ter um ano normal!

Face a este comentário do ruivo, os três relaxaram um pouco. No entanto, naquelas palavras simples ditas em tom de gozo estava uma grande verdade: enquanto Voldemort não fosse derrotado, eles nunca teriam uma vida normal!

************************************************************

Uma coruja castanha cruzou os céus enquanto se dirigia ao seu destino: o castelo de Hogwarts. Presa à sua pata levava uma mensagem que marcaria a diferença na vida de muita gente.

A carta que carregava estava dirigida a Severus Snape, e era uma mensagem urgente. Por isso, a coruja não descansou enquanto não cumpriu a tarefa que lhe havia sido confiada.

*************************************************************

"Maldita coruja! Mas porque é que não pode ser como todas as corujas normais e esperar pela hora da entrega do correio?" Severus pensou para consigo próprio, enquanto caminhava irritado pelos longos corredores da escola. "Deve ser mais uma dessas corujas idiotas com o jornal. Só sabem é estorvar. Malditos animaizinhos penugentos!"

Tinha trabalho para fazer, muito trabalho. Tinha de preparar a recepção para os alunos da sua casa, agora que as aulas estavam prestes a começar. E a maldita coruja que não o deixava em paz!

Por fim resolveu ver o que ela queria. Talvez dessa forma pudesse trabalhar em sossego!

A missiva era, no entanto, muito diferente daquilo que ele esperava. Não se tratava de publicidade irritante nem de nenhum daqueles jornais incomodativos que só sabiam publicar meias verdades e mentiras, mas sim de uma carta de Draco.

"Carta! Como se isto se pudesse chamar de carta." Na mensagem que Severus tinha nas mãos podia ler-se:

"_Precisamos de falar! No sítio do costume, à hora que você sabe._

_D.M."_

O professor estava de facto preocupado com o afilhado. A última vez que havia tido notícias dele fora pouco antes deste ter fugido de casa.

Sim, de facto Severus estava a par das intenções de Draco de abandonar o lar. Enquanto se encaminhava para os seus aposentos, ia relembrando o dia em que fizera essa descoberta.

Fora após uma das muitas reuniões em que o Lord se mostrara particularmente violento. Todo o seu corpo lhe doía devido às punições que recebera. Tinha sido punido por não ter informações valiosas, e também porque aquele louco quisera ter a certeza de que, embora trabalhando com o inimigo, ele sabia quem era o seu verdadeiro mestre.

Chegou ao seu gabinete e atirou-se sobre uma poltrona.

Lembrava-se bem de como Draco havia ido em seu auxílio, às escondidas de todos. Questionara o rapaz acerca dos motivos que o tinham levado a fazer aquilo uma vez que aquela não era uma atitude normal nele. Embora na altura o jovem se tivesse recusado a contar-lhe, o professor e espião fizera uso das suas habilidades de Legilimante.

Entrara na mente do afilhado e vira a verdade: Draco sentia-se repugnado com tudo aquilo que era obrigado a passar; sentia vontade de fugir. Ao aperceber-se que o padrinho estava a ler a sua mente, Draco pensou no pior. E Severus pôde ver isso. O jovem esperava ser enfeitiçado e levado ao pai!

Snape não fizera nada disso e mandara-o para o quarto. Fora prontamente obedecido, mas ele não esperava outra coisa. No dia seguinte voltara à Mansão Malfoy e pedira para falar com ele: durante a noite havia tomado uma importante decisão.

Severus olhou em redor no seu gabinete procurando por alguma bebida. Por fim encontrou uma garrafa de Firewhisky que estava pela metade. Não seria o suficiente para se embebedar, mas pelo menos atenuar-lhe-ia aquela dor que trazia sempre no seu peito.

Enterrou-se de novo na poltrona, agora com a garrafa na mão. Não havia a necessidade de procurar por um copo, já que pretendia beber todo aquele líquido que lhe permitiria acalmar um pouco.

Depois de beber dois grandes tragos de bebida, voltou a deixar-se levar pela sua mente. A memória daquela conversa estava-lhe bem presente; nela recebera uma notícia que o espantara como há muitos anos não acontecia.

Entrara no quarto. As cortinas estavam cerradas e quase todas as luzes apagadas. Apenas uma fraca luz a um canto lhe dava a indicação de que Draco estava presente. Caminhara até ele e surpreendera-se com o estado do garoto: os seus olhos estavam vermelhos o que o levou a suspeitar de que ele havia estado a chorar.

-Draco, precisamos de falar. – O seu tom era o mesmo que utilizava nas aulas com os seus alunos. O jovem encarara-o com um olhar perdido e Severus mandou-o segui-lo.

Caminharam juntos até aos imponentes jardins da Mansão. Eles estavam lindos, todos floridos.

-Porque é que me está a trazer para aqui? – Perguntou Draco desconfiado das intenções do mais velho.

Severus retraiu-se interiormente. Apercebeu-se naquele momento que desconhecia completamente aquele jovem. Sabia que estava na natureza de um Slytherin ser desconfiado, mas questionar as intenções do próprio padrinho…

-Precisamos de ter uma conversa muito séria! E penso que tu saibas o motivo. – Disse o homem de forma clara. – Vamos aparatar os dois. Aqui não é seguro conversarmos.

O mais novo ainda tentara protestar, mas Severus agarrou-lhe com força no braço impedindo-o de se mover.

O sítio que Severus escolhera para ter aquela conversa era um pequeno bar muggle num dos recantos de Londres. Sabia que nenhum bruxo os surpreenderia ali.

-Há quanto tempo, Draco? Há quanto tempo é que pretendes fugir de casa?

O jovem não disse nada, mas baixou o olhar.

-Presumo que o teu pai não faça ideia desses teus planos, certo? – Não obteve resposta e como tal decidiu mudar a sua abordagem. Adquirindo um tom mais duro disse. – Eu estou a falar contigo por isso responde-me! O teu pai desconfia ou não destes teus planos?

O jovem abanou a cabeça.

-Eu disse que queria que me respondesses. Que eu saiba não tens nenhum problema de voz que te impeça de fazer isso. Por isso eu vou repetir: o teu pai sabe ou não?

-Não! Não, ele não sabe. Porquê? Acha que ele me protegeria se soubesse? Acha que ele não me entregaria ao Lord? – Estas palavras foram ditas num tom amargo. – Acha que ele me iria ajudar se soubesse a repulsa que sinto quando o vejo a torturar outras pessoas? Se soubesse que tornar-me Death Eater é a última coisa que eu quero da vida?

-Desde quando é que pensas assim? – Esta dúvida inquietava-o desde o dia anterior.

-Não tenho a certeza! Talvez desde que o Lord voltou. Eu… eu… quando vi aquilo que ele fazia àquelas pessoas não consegui…

-E como é que o Lucius não descobriu?

-Ele está demasiado ocupado para se preocupar comigo. Desde que eu não lhe levante problemas ele também não se preocupa comigo! – "De novo aquele tom magoado!" Pensou Severus.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde o teu pai vai descobrir! Sabes disso, não sabes? – Severus iria ajudá-lo mas antes queria saber o que ele lhe responderia. – Nessa altura o que é que vais fazer?

De novo não obteve resposta.

-Responde-me quando estou a falar contigo!

-Não sei! Não faço ideia. Aquilo que sei é que já não aguento mais tudo isto. Eu tento esconder do meu pai, mas… - Parou para ponderar qualquer coisa durante uns instantes e depois perguntou – Vai contar-lhe? Vai dizer-lhe que eu quero fugir?

-Eu podia fazer isso sabes! – Severus viu o jovem empalidecer. – Mas não o vou fazer!

-Não?! – O tom de desconfiança não passou despercebido ao professor.

-Não, eu não o vou fazer! Draco, tu és meu afilhado! É meu dever proteger-te e é isso que eu vou fazer.

-Vais ajudar-me a fugir de casa? – Um quê de esperança notava-se agora na voz do mais novo.

-Por enquanto isso é muito arriscado! Temos de ter calma e de arranjar um plano! Entretanto, há algo que vais ter de aprender: oclumância!

-Oclumância?

-Sim. A arte de fechar a mente a invasões alheias. É certo que alguém como o Lord ou o teu pai facilmente conseguiriam ultrapassar essa barreira, mas pelo menos é uma garantia que temos de que estamos protegidos!

O loiro concordou.

-Então vem comigo! – A expressão de Draco mostrou-lhe que este não havia percebido. – Vamos começar a tua primeira aula. Segue-me!

A ordem foi dada num tom que não deixava margens para réplicas. Draco ergueu-se e seguiu-o. Nas horas que se seguiram tinham treinado uma e outra vez. O cansaço apoderara-se do mais novo, mas ele não se queixara.

"Incrível!"Pensou Severus. Durante muito tempo acreditara que aquele não passava de um garoto mimado que tinha tudo o que queria na vida. No entanto, não era isso que via na mente do jovem.

Lucius Malfoy era um bom pai, ou pelo menos era isso que mostrava a todos. Ao seu filho nunca faltara nada. Nada excepto, talvez, amor e carinho.

O patriarca dos Malfoy era um homem frio e cínico que tinha prazer em humilhar todos em seu redor. Nem Draco escapara!

Nos dias que se seguiram estabeleceu-se entre eles uma rotina: encontravam-se sempre no mesmo local e à mesma hora, para treinarem. O rapaz melhorava a olhos vistos e logo Severus resolveu começar a treinar duelos com ele.

Os treinos eram duros e Severus exigia sempre o máximo de Draco. Naqueles treinos que eram particularmente duros, em que o jovem acabava por ser lançado uma e outra vez pelo ar, ele levantava-se e começavam de novo.

Depois de cada treino, o professor tratava dos eventuais ferimentos que Draco tivesse. Seria suspeito se ele saísse para dar uma volta e depois aparecesse todo magoado.

Durante aquele tempo, tinham arquitectado um plano para retirar Draco de casa em segurança, mas tudo se havia precipitado.

"Raios! Uns regressam dos mortos e outros parece que se evaporam! Como é que será que tu estás Draco?"

****************************************************

-Esta tarde vamos ao beco Diagon-al. – Anunciou Arthur entrando na cozinha. – Falei com o ministério e vão disponibilizar-nos um carro!

-E vamos todos? – Perguntou Harry. Aquele seria o último ano que iria para Hogwarts e, portanto, era também a sua última oportunidade de saber o que era fazer "compras para a escola em família".

-Sim, claro! Com alguns feitiços de glamour ninguém se vai aperceber que o James e a Lily vão connosco.

Foi assim que nessa tarde o grupo composto por Arthur e Molly, James e Lily, Ron, Hermione, Harry e Ginny se dirigiu para o caldeirão Escoante. Tom, o barman, olhou para todas aquelas pessoas e cumprimentou-os calorosamente ao reconhecer Arthur e Harry. Lançou um olhar estranho aos dois que desconhecia mas não se pronunciou.

As compras foram feitas de forma animada, embora em vários cantos do beco se pudessem ver os sinais da guerra. Muitas lojas estavam encerradas, quer devido aos seus proprietários terem fugido ou então terem sido capturados pelo lado das Trevas.

Visitaram a loja de brincadeiras mágicas dos gémeos, que os receberam com um enorme sorriso. Mesmo com toda a situação que se vivia, eles não desanimavam: continuavam a vender sorrisos e gargalhadas, numa tentativa de cumprir a promessa a Harry.

O material de que Harry, Hermione, Ron e Ginny necessitavam foi rapidamente comprado. Embora no grupo tivessem bruxos poderosos, não queriam ficar por ali muito tempo.

Pela mente de Harry, passavam muitos pensamentos. Aquilo que estava a viver naquele dia, poder-se-ia ter repetido em todos os anos anteriores, se aquele louco que se auto-intitulava 'Lord' não se quisesse impor sobre todos. Todas aquelas lojas fechadas só estavam assim devido à ânsia de poder de um homem! "Eu vou derrotar-te, Voldemort! Vou derrotar-te por todo o mal que me fizeste a mim, a todos os bruxos e a todos os não bruxos!" Aquela promessa foi feita em silêncio e para si próprio. No entanto, era uma promessa que ele fazia tenção de cumprir!

***********************************************

Ao mesmo tempo que o grupo fazia as suas compras, um homem de semblante carregado dirigia-se a uma pequena casita aparentemente abandonada. Ele sabia que não era assim, que naquela casa estava a pessoa que procurava, mas não podia deixar de sentir alguma inquietação.

"Controla-te, Severus! Afinal de contas, és espião há tantos anos para quê?" Repreendeu-se mentalmente o homem.

Não se preocupou em bater à porta para anunciar a sua chegada: pura e simplesmente entrou pela casa adentro.

-Ainda bem que veio! – A voz de Draco soou calma nas suas costas.

-Não pensaste que te ia abandonar, pois não?!

* * *

**N.B.:** _Bem bem, finalmente mais um capítulo, né??? Gostei particularmente dos "feitiços de glamour" ^^ hahaha Bjo a todos!!!!!!!!_

_**N.A.: **__Olá a todos os que acompanham esta história!! Espero que tenham gostado de mais este capítulo. Tem um pouco mais de Draco e Snape do que aquilo que eu de início estava a contar mas… eles também têm a sua importância do desenrolar dos acontecimentos!_

_Agradeço a todos aqueles que têm lido e que deixam reviews (e àqueles que não deixam, porque eu muitas vezes também faço isso :P )_

_Respondendo agora aos comentários:_

**2Dobbys****: **Pois é! Esqueceste-te das notas no capítulo anterior! Mas, não faz mal. Obrigado por perderes tempo comigo, a corrigir algumas atrocidades de Língua Portuguesa que eu por vezes cometo. Eu sei que a vida 'tá difícil, com Química e tudo mais, _but… thanks._

**May Black: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo anterior! Quanto aos marotos regressarem… ainda resta saber se o Draco vai concordar. E isso, só no próximo capítulo! Será que ele vai estar de acordo? Bem, vais ter de ler para descobrir :p Quanto à tua pergunta, a história começa nas férias de verão depois do sexto ano. O Harry e companhia irão agora para o sétimo. Bjs e obrigado por comentares!

**- Rezinhaáh': **Uma leitora nova! Fico feliz que tenhas gostado. Quanto ao Harry e à Ginny… temos de ver como as coisas correm :D. Espero que continues a ler e a deixar a tua opinião! Bjs.

**layla black: **Aqui está o 4º capítulo! Quanto ao regresso do Sirius… mais informações só no próximo capítulo :P .Bjs, e continua a deixar a tua opinião!

_Bem, por agora é tudo. Bjs e não deixem de comentar! Reviews fazem uma autora feliz, e ajudam a escrever mais depressa!!_

_Morgana Bauer_


	5. O Regresso de Padfoot

**Disclaimer - **Não é notícia para ninguém que as personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem, pois não? Elas pertencem todas a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Capitulo V

O regresso de Padfoot.

Molly entrou na sua casa e surpreendeu-se com a presença de uma imponente coruja das torres. Presa na sua pata estava uma mensagem de Dumbledore, pedindo a presença deles o mais depressa possível no castelo. Segundo a carta, o motivo era da máxima urgência.

-Alguém sabe por que motivo é que o director nos quer no castelo? – Na voz de Arthur notava-se alguma preocupação.

Todos abanaram a cabeça, negando ter qualquer conhecimento acerca dos motivos de Albus.

-Então é melhor irmos lá para ficarmos a saber! – Sugeriu Harry.

-E vamos todos? Quero dizer, se for algum assunto da Ordem…

-Mãe! – Interrompeu Ron – O Dumbledore confia em nós. Ele também deve querer que lá estejamos! Não nos vão deixar aqui!

A algum custo, a mulher foi convencida. Deixaram os sacos com as compras pousados em cima da mesa e lá partiram via floo.

Foram ter directamente ao gabinete do director, onde este já os esperava. Sorriu ao vê-los a todos e conjurou cadeiras para que todos se pudessem sentar.

-Pode parecer estranho que eu vos tenha pedido para virem aqui com a máxima urgência, mas não se preocupem! Tenho uma boa notícia para vos dar. Vamos só esperar que…

Foi interrompido por algumas batidas na porta.

-Entre! – Remus surgiu, também ele com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Muito bem! Já cá estamos todos, por isso, podemos ir directamente àquilo que interessa! Foi encontrada uma maneira de libertar o Sirius do véu!

A notícia caiu como uma bomba na sala. Os presentes entreolharam-se, incrédulos, como se não pudessem acreditar! Harry foi o primeiro a recompor-se:

-Tirar o Sirius do véu? Então ele vai voltar! Ele vai voltar!

Dumbledore sorriu. Compreendia aquilo que o rapaz estava a sentir. Sabia que ele se sentia culpado pelos acontecimentos ocorridos no Ministério.

-É necessário um ritual muito antigo, mas penso que vamos conseguir!

-Um ritual? – Inquiriu James. No seu olhar podia ver-se a alegria que aquela notícia lhe trazia.

-Sim! Tu, James, terás de fazer parte desse ritual! Serão necessárias duas pessoas, cada uma com um papel a desempenhar. Este ritual consiste num encantamento. Digam-me, algum de vocês sabe o que é uma Essência?

-Uma Essência! – Exclamou Lily sem perceber onde ele queria chegar. Dumbledore assentiu.

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Ron, lançando um olhar a Hermione, mas esta parecia tão perdida quanto ele.

Foi o antigo professor de DCAT que pôs fim às dúvidas de todos.

-Um Essencial funciona quase como um patronus, mas com algumas diferenças. A principal é que o Essencial é diferente consoante a pureza do sangue daquele que o evoca.

-Diferente? Diferente como? – James parecia não estar a perceber.

-Estão a ver… num feiticeiro de sangue puro, o Essencial é, segundo dizem, prateado e bastante poderoso! Nos mestiços, para além da diferença na cor, eles são também menos poderosos!

-Então… um Essencial é como um patronus? - Na cabeça de Hermione pairavam muitas perguntas. Ai, como ela queria uma biblioteca naquele momento!

- Sim! – Respondeu-lhe Remus dirigindo-se de seguida ao director. – Mas então como é esse ritual?

-Existe um encantamento, que terá de ser pronunciado pelos participantes. No ritual, eles irão ceder uma parte da sua magia ao véu para "compensar" aquela que ele deixará sair. Como o James é sangue puro e tem uma ligação com o Sirius, ele poderá realizar o ritual.

-Muito bem, isso é óptimo! Mas, quem será a outra pessoa? Você disse que seriam precisos dois participantes, e se um sou eu quem é o outro?

-O outro participante do ritual, para além de ser Sangue puro, tem de ter outra característica! Ele tem de ter uma ligação de sangue com o Sirius!

-Ligação de Sangue? Mas isso é impossível! Os membros da família Black que restam são a Bellatrix e a Narcisa. Não me parece que nenhuma delas esteja disposta a incomodar-se para trazer o Sirius!

-Remus, meu caro, estás a esquecer-te de um membro da família Black!

-Estou?!

-Sim. Draco Malfoy. Ele também é membro da família Black!

-O quê! – Exclamou Ron incrédulo. – Como se o fuinha alguma vez fosse ajudar alguém!

-Ronald, mas que linguagem é essa? Essa não foi a educação que eu te dei! – Molly lançou ao filho um olhar indignado.

-Bem… desculpa, mãe… mas… é verdade! Ele sempre foi um mimado irritante!

-O senhor Malfoy fugiu de casa! – A estas palavras do director todos se voltaram na sua direcção.

-Fugiu?! – Desta vez foi Remus quem se pronunciou. Lembrava-se bem do menino mimado a quem dera aulas alguns anos antes.

-Sim! Vamos tentar encontrá-lo e explicar-lhe a situação para que ele nos ajude!

-E acha que ele vai concordar? – Perguntou Lily olhando para o marido.

-Só ele saberá responder a isso! Só ele!

***************************************************

-Como é que tu estás Draco? – Severus encarou o afilhado.

Este encolheu os ombros enquanto se dirigia a um sofá.

-Não estou mal. Quero dizer, não é exactamente fácil viver sozinho, mas hei-de sobreviver!

-Draco, eu tenho uma coisa para te contar acerca de mim! Espero que entendas os motivos que me levaram a não te contar antes. – O jovem acenou com a cabeça e Severus continuou. – Ao contrário daquilo que tu pensas acerca de mim, eu não sou fiel ao Lord das Trevas.

-Não… Como assim?! – Draco encarou incrédulo o homem à sua frente.

-Há 17 anos atrás, quando saí de Hogwarts, juntei-me aos Death Eaters. Mais tarde, devido a alguns assuntos pessoais, arrependi-me, e acabei por falar com o Dumbledore. Ele aceitou-me do seu lado e desde essa altura que venho a desempenhar um papel de espião para o lado da Luz. O Lord pensa que eu estou a espiar Dumbledore mas o que se passa é precisamente o contrário!

Draco encarou o homem à sua frente. Um espião? Essa ideia nunca lhe passara pela cabeça.

-Mas… - Se era um espião porque é que o estava a ajudar? Certamente que não… - O que é que você quer de mim? Você vai entregar-me ao Ministério?

-Draco, quando eu te disse que te ia ajudar, não o fiz a pensar enquanto espião. Eu não te vou entregar ao Ministério, até porque isso iria denunciar a minha posição! No entanto temos de pensar bem no que vamos fazer a seguir. Até completares 17 anos tu és menor, e o teu pai pode reclamar o direito sobre ti. Temos de ter um plano, e infelizmente não o vamos conseguir sozinhos!

O mais jovem ponderou as palavras do outro por uns instantes até dizer:

-Você já pensou em qualquer coisa!

Severus esboçou um sorriso:

-Sim, eu tenho um plano! Sabes o que é a Ordem da Fénix? – Draco assentiu. – Os membros dessa Ordem estiveram durante muito tempo a tentar descobrir uma forma de tirar Sirius Black do além-véu. Finalmente descobriram uma maneira; no entanto, não o poderão fazer sem ti!

-Sem mim? Como assim, não o podem fazer sem mim?! Eu nunca falei com ele sequer!

-Eu sei disso! Mas acredita que eles precisam de ti. E esta é a melhor maneira de provares ao Director de que não queres seguir o lado do teu pai. Eu não quero que te tornes um espião, nem um Death Eater!

-Acha que ele me aceitaria do seu lado?

-Só existe uma forma de sabermos! Vamos até à escola e falamos com o director.

Draco não pareceu muito convencido com a ideia, mas por aquilo que conhecia do mestre de poções, mais valia ir a bem. Levantou-se e seguiu-o até ao ponto de aparatação. Deixou que ele lhe agarrasse no braço e depois sentiu aquela incómoda sensação de um puxão no umbigo. Quando deu por si já estava nos portões da escola a ser puxado para dentro.

Seguiu o seu padrinho pelos grandes corredores, não encontrando ninguém pelo caminho. Chegaram até às gárgulas que guardavam a entrada da sala do director.

-Rebuçados de mentol! – Severus disse a senha e a gárgula abriu a passagem.

Algumas vozes eram ouvidas dentro da sala, e Draco reconheceu uma delas como sendo a de Harry Potter. Olhou para a homem que estava com eles e recebeu em troca um olhar de encorajamento. Respirou fundo e acenou com a cabeça para que Severus abrisse a porta. Entraram juntos na sala e viram como todos se calaram e os encararam.

****************************************************************

A conversa que se desenrolava no gabinete do director de Hogwarts só foi interrompida quando algumas batidas na porta anunciaram a chegada de alguém. Harry olhou para a porta e viu o seu terrível professor de poções acompanhado por aquele que, durante anos havia sido o seu grande rival na escola e que, naquele momento, era a única esperança do seu padrinho.

O silêncio manteve-se na sala até que Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

-Bem, Draco, suponho que o Severus já te tenha contado o porquê de estares aqui.

-Mais ou menos. Falou algo acerca de Sirius Black.

Dumbledore confirmou que o assunto se tratava de Sirius Black acenando com a cabeça. Depois dirigiu-se aos outros presentes e disse:

-Se não se importam, eu preciso de ter uma conversa com o senhor Malfoy a sós!

Ninguém teve coragem de contrariar o director, sendo que deixaram a sala.

O mais velho esperou até que a porta tivesse sido fechada, para continuar a conversa.

-O Severus certamente que te contou acerca da sua posição na guerra. – Draco confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Ele contou-me que tu saíste de casa, mas recusou-se a dizer-me o motivo. Ele apenas diz que tu não és como nós pensamos. Agora diz-me Draco, como é que nós podemos confiar em ti? Como é que podemos ter a certeza de que não estás aqui a mando do teu pai?

-Bem… você pode ver! O senhor é Legilimens, como o professor Snape, então…

-Sim, eu podia fazer isso!

-Então faça-o! Eu não o tentarei impedir!

Dumbledore encarou o rapaz. Ele parecia estar a dizer a verdade mas era preciso ter a certeza. Começou a penetrar na mente do mais jovem. As memórias começaram a surgir à sua frente e ele foi vendo como se tinha operado uma mudança tão grande num rapaz que costumava ser tão mimado.

A chegada de Voldemort à Mansão Malfoy trouxera muitas mudanças na vida de Draco. Ver pessoas a ser torturadas e mortas sem motivo aparente mostrou-se demais para o jovem. Quando deixou a mente do loiro, este parecia mais pálido que o usual.

-Então… - Draco baixou o olhar.

-Eu acredito em ti! Acredito que queiras mudar de lado e a Ordem pode dar-te protecção. Existe, no entanto, algo que eu tenho de te pedir em troca!

-Isso é o que está relacionado com o Sirius Black?

-Sim! A Ordem da Fénix descobriu uma maneira de o retirar do véu mas é necessária a tua participação no ritual! A decisão é tua: estás disposto a colaborar?

-Se a Ordem me der protecção, eu concordo com esse ritual.

Dumbledore sorriu. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se à porta. Se o jovem os ia ajudar então o melhor era agir rapidamente.

********************************************

No corredor, o silêncio que se havia instalado desde que tinham deixado a sala do director era bastante incómodo. Ninguém parecia saber o que dizer.

-Então… tornaste-te num espião pelo lado da Ordem? – Lily foi a primeira a falar. Quando estava a recuperar em St. Mungus, Dumbledore contara-lhe acerca do papel de Snape na luta contra Voldemort, e contara-lhe também acerca das vezes que este havia salvo Harry.

-É verdade… faz já muito tempo… - Severus não sabia o que mais lhe dizer. De novo o silêncio se instalou.

Dumbledore surgiu acompanhado de Draco. O rapaz parecia muito pálido e isso preocupou o mestre de poções.

-O senhor Malfoy concordou em ajudar-nos a trazer o Sirius de volta. Eu vou tratar de todos os preparativos e amanhã realizaremos o ritual. Severus, creio que não te importarás de receber um hóspede nas masmorras. Bem, enquanto os pormenores não estiverem tratados, não há mais nada que possam fazer, por isso…

-Então amanhã traremos o Sirius de volta? – Harry ainda estava meio incrédulo com tudo aquilo.

-Sim Harry! Amanhã traremos o Sirius de volta!

*************************************************

Naquela noite, n'A Toca, foram muitos os que não conseguiram dormir: James e Lily, na ânsia de reencontrar o velho amigo; Harry porque se havia ligado muito ao padrinho e Ron e Hermione porque, para além de gostarem de Sirius, sabiam o quanto o seu regresso significava para o amigo.

Embora tivessem ido cedo para os seus quartos, as idas à cozinha foram muitas. A meio da noite, numa dessas muitas idas, Harry acabou por encontrar o pai que olhava pela janela com um copo de água na mão.

-Pai! – Harry chamou-o provocando no outro moreno um ligeiro sobressalto. – O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

-Olá! Então? Também não consegues dormir?

-Pois! É a expectativa. – Respondeu o mais novo. – O Sirius vai voltar. E… bem… desde que ele atravessou o véu, eu…

-Harry, o Dumbledore contou-nos o que se passou no Departamento dos Mistérios! Não te podes culpar por aquilo que aconteceu!

-Mas se não fosse por minha causa, ele não teria ido lá! Eu pensava que o estava a proteger mas… - Harry interrompeu-se quando James lhe pegou no braço e o conduziu até à mesa.

Sentaram-se os dois, pai e filho frente a frente naquela que seria a primeira grande conversa entre os dois.

-Harry, o Sirius nunca foi de ficar parado! Pedir-lhe para ficar parado enquanto se trava uma guerra, era pedir-lhe demais. E contigo em risco, então… nem se fala!

Harry não respondeu, mas olhou para o pai.

-E, bem, o que interessa é que amanhã vamos fazer o ritual!

-Sim! Ele vai ficar feliz de vos ver. – Disse Harry.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios de James, e um brilho de melancolia cruzou-lhe o olhar. Os seus tempos de escola estavam-lhe na memória. Todas as vezes que aprontaram juntos, todas as detenções que apanharam… Quando regressara e lhe disseram que Sirius morrera, ele não quisera acreditar. Parecia-lhe algo totalmente inacreditável. Agora iria rever o amigo. Podiam estar no meio de uma guerra mas, naquele momento, James acreditou que aquilo iria terminar em breve e que tudo ficaria bem.

-Harry, eu não quero ser um pai muito chato mas… está na hora de irmos para a cama. Amanhã temos de estar bem despertos!

Sorriram um para o outro enquanto se levantavam e caminhavam para a porta. Ainda havia muito para dizer entre eles, mas agora tinham toda uma vida pela frente.

*********************************

O dia seguinte amanheceu claro. A azáfama matinal d'A Toca em tempos de férias recomeçou, mas todos estavam estranhamente silenciosos. As conversas ao pequeno-almoço foram reduzidas a alguns simples "Passa-me o pão!" ou "Alcança-me a manteiga!". Rapidamente todos esvaziaram os pratos e prepararam-se para ir a Hogwarts.

Chegaram à escola ainda bem cedo. Encontraram-se com Dumbledore no seu gabinete que os recebeu com um sorriso de quem estava à espera que eles chegassem tão cedo.

-Sentem-se! James, temos de falar acerca dos pormenores do ritual!

-Muito bem! O que é que eu tenho de fazer?

-O Severus esteve a preparar uma poção que faz parte do ritual. Tu e o Draco irão bebê-la quando estiverem em frente ao véu, depois terão de entoar este cântico. – O Director estendeu-lhe um papel onde se podia ler um trecho de um texto numa língua desconhecida. – Este excerto está na Língua Antiga. Se tudo correr como previsto, antes de terem terminado, teremos trazido o Sirius de regresso! Mas atenção! Antes de terem completado o cântico não poderão parar! Se o fizerem, tudo estará perdido!

James acenou com a cabeça, indicando que percebera o que tinha de fazer.

-E quanto ao outro rapaz? – Desta vez foi Lily quem falou. – Ele também já sabe o que tem de fazer?

-Sim, sim! Ele esteve a ajudar o Severus com os preparativos.

-Ele esteve a ajudar? – Harry repetiu incrédulo as palavras do director.

-Têm a certeza de que estamos a falar do mesmo Draco Malfoy? - Ron não resistiu sem tecer nenhum comentário.

Dumbledore olhou para ele, mas não parecia chateado quando disse:

-Sim, trata-se mesmo de Draco Malfoy! – Depois acrescentou dirigindo-se a Ron, Hermione e Harry – Vocês deveriam procurar conhecer melhor o sr. Malfoy! Tenho a certeza de que terão uma surpresa!

Harry duvidou das palavras do director, mas prometeu a si próprio que se tudo corresse bem e o outro não fizesse nada para prejudicar o seu padrinho, então dar-lhe-ia o benefício da dúvida. Não que de um momento para o outro se fosse tornar amigo de um Malfoy mas…

-Vamos encontrar-nos com o Remus no átrio e partimos para o Ministério! James e Lily, vocês terão de usar alguns feitiços de camuflagem.

Todos se levantaram. Lily escureceu o cabelo e alterou a cor dos olhos, James, por seu lado lançou um feitiço que fez o seu cabelo crescer e também lhe mudou a cor. De moreno passou para loiro. Embora alguém que soubesse quem eles eram pudesse ver as semelhanças, a verdade é que estavam bastante bem.

O grupo que se dirigiu naquela manhã ao Ministério da Magia era composto por Harry, Dumbledore, Draco, Snape, Remus, James, Lily, Molly e Arthur. Os gémeos, Hermione, Ron e Ginny haviam protestado mas acabaram por ficar na escola. Seriam um grupo muito grande se fossem todos!

Percorreram os corredores do edifício enquanto se deslocavam para a sala do véu.

-Não mudou quase nada desde a última vez que aqui estive. – Comentou James olhando em seu redor. – Continuam a estar os mesmos quadros nas paredes, os mesmos quadros de avisos… isto continua muito parecido mesmo!

O olhar de Harry mostrava as dúvidas que cruzavam a sua mente naquele momento. Remus apercebeu-se disso e ao aproximar-se dele disse-lhe:

-O teu pai fazia parte da divisão de Aurores! Ele e o Sirius! Ele trabalhava aqui no ministério antes de Voldemort iniciar a caçada à vossa família!

-Porque é que nunca me contaram? Porque é que tu e o Sirius nunca me disseram? Eu… - Naquele momento o jovem apercebeu-se de uma coisa – E a minha mãe? Antes de tudo acontecer o que é que ela fazia?

-A tua mãe trabalhava em Stº Mungus. Ela fazia pesquisa na área de Poções. – Remus sorriu tristemente – Harry, lamento não te ter contado isto mais cedo, mas nunca me pareceu ser o momento adequado.

O moreno concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Chegámos! – A voz de James, modificada por algum feitiço, chegou até eles.

Entraram naquela sala que tantas recordações trazia a Harry. O combate que ali se travara fora intenso. Neville, Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny, todos tinham estado lá para o apoiar e muitos deles por pouco não perdiam a vida.

No centro da sala continuava o misterioso véu. Em seu redor não existia mais nada: aquela sala era totalmente dedicada àquele estranho objecto.

Draco posicionou-se num dos lados do véu enquanto James se dirigiu ao lado oposto. Ambos tinham na mão um frasco com um líquido de cor prateada no interior. Harry olhou para aqueles que estavam com ele: Dumbledore estava calmo, pelo menos aparentemente; Remus olhava expectante para o véu; Lily encarava ora o marido, ora o véu; Snape parecia preocupado enquanto observava Draco; Molly e Arthur estavam abraçados e nos seus rostos podia ver-se que estavam contentes por todos.

Um estranho cântico começou a ser entoado. Algo em redor de todos começou a alterar-se: havia uma magia muito poderosa no ar! O véu esvoaçou e todos olharam para ele: algo se começava a movimentar do outro lado dele.

Draco parecia ficar mais fraco à medida que o ritual ia avançando mas James parecia estar bem.

Foi então que, no momento em que ambos juntaram as vozes, o véu se abriu. Ninguém conseguiu ver o que havia do outro lado pois uma luz muito forte os fez cerrar os olhos.

Com algum custo Draco continuou com a sua parte no ritual. Dumbledore e Snape haviam-lhe explicado que a sua parte era a mais difícil no ritual: enquanto parente de sangue o véu exigiria mais dele.

Sob o olhar de todos um homem materializou-se bem no centro da sala. Viram-no olhar em redor e encarar confuso o afilhado e um dos melhores amigos.

-Har… Harry? – A voz saiu-lhe num murmúrio - Remus?

-Sirius! – A voz do moreno saiu embargada pela emoção.

Juntaram-se no centro da sala. Sirius encarava todos com emoção clara espelhada no rosto. Abraçou Harry e Remus, cumprimentou Dumbledore, Molly e Arthur, dirigiu um aceno de cabeça a Snape e depois olhou para a mulher que desconhecia. Nesse momento mais duas pessoas se juntaram a eles. Um deles Sirius conhecia, mas o outro… O outro parecia-lhe vagamente familiar.

-Quem…? – Questionou indicando com a cabeça os dois que não conhecia.

Harry sorriu e Sirius pôde ver um brilho diferente nos olhos do afilhado. Um brilho que Remus também tinha no olhar!

A mulher foi a primeira a falar:

-Então Sirius, já não te lembras dos amigos?! – Disse ela com um pequeno sorriso.

"Estranho" pensou Sirius "Se eu não soubesse que é impossível diria que é… não! Tantos anos em Azkaban e agora este período atrás desta maldita cortina estão a afectar-me o cérebro!"

-Eu… - Dirigiu o seu olhar para o outro homem. Alto e magro, com cabelo ligeiramente comprido de cor loira, não lhe dizia nada! Mas… os olhos eram… verde - acastanhados… exactamente iguais aos de…

Olhou de novo para Harry e deste para Remus, ambos estavam a sorrir! Seria possível que aquele fosse…

-Prongs?! – Pronunciou um pouco a medo aquele apelido com tanto significado.

O outro sorriu. Alguém pronunciou um feitiço e os encantamentos de camuflagem que rodeavam James e Lily cessaram.

-Mas…como… - Antes de puder terminar de dizer aquilo que queria viu-se envolvido nem forte abraço.

Não interessava como, a verdade é que tinha o seu melhor amigo de volta, tinha o seu irmão!

Olhou depois para Lily. Continuavam ambos exactamente como ele se lembrava deles. Também ela o abraçou.

Ouviram então um som vindo de perto deles. Severus Snape estava inclinado sobre um Draco Malfoy inconsciente. No seu rosto via-se o quanto ele se preocupava com aquele rapaz.

-É melhor irmos! – Disse Dumbledore – O sr. Malfoy precisa de ser visto pela Madame Pomfrey.

-O que é que ele tem? – Perguntou Harry. Não que se preocupasse muito com o outro mas… ele havia-os ajudado!

-Ele está a sentir os efeitos do ritual! – Explicou o director.

-Como assim? Eu não estou a sentir nada diferente! – Perguntou James confuso.

-É normal! O ritual exige mais daqueles que têm uma ligação de sangue.

-E ele sabia? Ele sabia que isto podia acontecer?

Dumbledore confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Sim, Harry. Ele sabia! Tal como eu te já te disse, talvez devesses dar-lhe uma oportunidade.

-Vamos sair daqui! – Snape pronunciou-se enquanto pegava no rapaz inconsciente. – Os níveis de magia dele estão muito em baixo!

-É claro! – Remus apontou a sua varinha aos amigos e mudou os seus aspectos.

-Porque é que me mudaste? – Inquiriu Sirius.

-Para todos os efeitos tu estás morto! Não seria muito normal um morto aparecer agora na frente de todo o Ministério!

-Muito bem, muito bem!

Saíram do edifício tentando não dar muito nas vistas: não queriam ter de responder às perguntas sobre a identidade daqueles três "desconhecidos". Apesar de ser complicado, conseguiram fazê-lo.

Chegaram rapidamente ao castelo e, uma vez aí, a primeira paragem que fizeram foi na enfermaria. Draco foi prontamente assistido e Sirius também foi visto.

"As coisas começam a compor-se" Pensou Dumbledore "A partir de agora é só uma questão de tempo até que tudo aconteça!"

* * *

**N.B.:** _até que tudo aconteça o quê exactamente????? Aiai, tenho que ver o resto… k bom, o Six tá de volta ^^ (iupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!). Esse Draquinho tem mais fibra do que parece… ^^ e quando é que o Sev fala como deve de ser com a Lily??? Têm de pôr as coisas em pratos limpos!!! Bem, por enquanto tou a adorar… Bjoooooo_

N.A.: Olá a todos!! Aqui está mais um capítulo de "O Canto da Fénix Negra", com um regresso muito esperado!

Meu Merlin, quantos comentários! Nem sei o que posso mais dizer para além de "Muito obrigada, por deixarem a vossa opinião" Ela é muito importante para mim! Mas, respondendo a todos aqueles que dedicaram um pouco do seu tempo a comentar:

Heloisa – Ainda bem que estás a gostar, eu estou a adorar escrever! Beijos, e continua a deixar a tua opinião.

Mara – Cá está o 5º capítulo, espero que também tenhas gostado. O Severus, pelo menos segundo os meus planos, terá a sua importância na história mas será um pouco mais lá para a frente! Respondendo à tua pergunta, sim, eu sou portuguesa, mais propriamente da região de Leiria. Espero que continues a acompanhar a fic, e a deixar comentários. Beijos!

layla black – Bem, o Sirius já regressou, por isso espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. O Draco… a verdade é que ele é uma das minhas personagens favoritas e, embora inicialmente eu tivesse pensado nele numa perspectiva totalmente diferente, ele quase que se criou a si próprio! Eu sei que isto soa meio estranho, mas a verdade é que depois de começar a escrever sobre ele, os acontecimentos que levariam ao reaparecimento do Sirius começaram a surgir na minha mente com uma rapidez incrível! Beijos, e obrigado por continuares a deixar a tua opinião, é sempre bom saber que alguém está a ler e a gostar daquilo que estamos a escrever!

Asuen – Obrigado pelo elogio. É bom saber que achas que a forma como escrevo cativa os leitores a ler. Espero que continues a acompanhar a história. Em relação ao P.S.,… bem, vamos ver o que é que vai acontecer! Beijos.

Lara Lynx Black – Que bom que estás a gostar da história. Espero que tenhas gostado do regresso do Sirius e que continues a acompanhar! Beijos.

Bárbara Potter – Aqui está mais um capítulo. É bom saber que estás a gostar. Beijos, e continua a deixar a tua opinião!

Elizabeth Hardy – Olha quem é ela! A minha maninha por aqui? Estou surpreendida! Lol Ainda bem que a tua preguiça tirou folga durante um bocado para que pudesses comentar. Eu sei que por vezes também faço isso, mas estou a melhorar! Espero que continues a deixar a tua opinião, está bem? Beijinhos!!!!

Nine Potter – O Sirius regressou! Espero que tenhas gostado e que continues a acompanhar a fic. É bom saber que estás a gostar da história. Beijos.

- Rezinhaáh' – Respondendo à tua pergunta: já neste capítulo! Lol Ainda bem que estás a gostar, foco feliz por isso! Beijos, e continua a deixar a tua opinião! 

Um beijinho para todos aqueles que leram e em especial para os que deixaram reviews, favoritaram a fic ou a puseram em alerta.

Espero que continuem a acompanhar e a deixar a vossa opinião, pois receber um comentário ou uma crítica bem construída é sempre bom, e incentiva um autor a postar mais rápido!

Bem, despeço-me, até ao próximo capítulo!

Morgana Bauer 


	6. A Felicidade Não Dura Para Sempre

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma, nem mesmo uma, destas personagens me pertence. (Com muita pena minha, se me permitem o comentário!) Eu não obtenho nenhum lucro com esta história, a não prática a escrever, e também alguns reviews que me alegram muito!

* * *

Capitulo VI

A Felicidade Não Dura Para Sempre

-É bom ter-vos de volta! – Disse Remus olhando os amigos.

-Acredita Monny, é bom estar de volta! – Replicou Sirius com um sorriso nos lábios.

Estavam os três sentados debaixo da mesma árvore onde se costumavam sentar no seu tempo de estudantes.

Dois dias se haviam passado desde o regresso de Sirius. Nesse período houvera muita conversa para por em dia e muitas histórias para recordar.

Harry trazia sempre um sorriso a iluminar-lhe o rosto: aqueles que ele mais amava estavam com ele e até Voldemort parecia estar a dar-lhes uma trégua. Não haviam registos de ataques, o que, embora trouxesse algumas preocupações, era também positivo.

Nesse momento, Lily surgiu acompanhada por Hermione.

-Então… - Riu Sirius – As duas bruxas mais inteligentes que já conheci resolveram juntar-se! Não vai surgir daí coisa boa!

-Oh, Sirius, pára lá com isso! – Disse Lily a rir.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Respondeu-lhe o outro erguendo os braços no ar – Então Hermione, vais ter de me contar o que é que vocês têm feito nestes últimos tempos, desde aquela vossa incursão ao Ministério!

A jovem lançou-lhe um sorrisinho amarelo e depois disse:

-Bem, uma das últimas coisas que aconteceu foi o ataque a Hogwarts! O Dumbledore não estava cá, nem o Harry e as coisas pareciam que iam mesmo correr mal!

**-**Exactamente! – Confirmou Remus – Mesmo com a Ordem cá as coisas estavam muito mal paradas! A verdade é que Voldemort está cada vez mais forte! Mesmo que não estejam a ocorrer ataques ele deve estar a preparar qualquer coisa!

Todos olharam para ele.

-Ele tem de ser parado! – Declarou Sirius – Esta guerra já dura há tempo demais!

-Todos nós concordamos com isso, mas o que é que podemos fazer? - Remus inquiriu o amigo – Nós…

-Harry! – Interrompeu Sirius vendo o afilhado aproximar-se.

-Oi! – Disse o moreno recém-chegado. – Então temos aqui uma reunião e ninguém me avisou?

-Oh! Até parece! – Riu Sirius – Agora falando de assuntos sérios, que nestes dois dias ainda não tive tempo de ter esta conversa contigo: o que é que te passou pela cabeça para ires daquela forma para o Ministério?

-Eu sei, eu sei o que me vais dizer! Mas o que é que queres?! Tu estavas a ser torturado! Eu só conseguia pensar em tirar-te de lá!

Sirius sorriu.

-Eu entendo isso! Eu não sou propriamente um bom modelo a seguir quando se trata de cumprir regras, mas tens de tomar cuidado! Aquilo foi muito arriscado, foi mesmo muito arriscado!

Levantou-se e passou os braços em torno dos ombros do mais novo.

-Ainda vais ter de me contar como é que soubeste do regresso dos teus pais!

Harry riu ao lembrar-se de como tudo se passara. Fora há tão pouco tempo atrás! Olhou para os pais e começou a contar como tudo se tinha passado. Quando chegou à parte de contar do castigo foi Lily quem se pronunciou:

-Aquela…ai! Que vontade!

-Calma ruiva! – Disse James – Já passou! Aquela megera já não está cá! – Depois acrescentou baixinho de forma a que apenas Harry e Sirius o pudessem ouvir – Nem vai estar durante um bom tempo!

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, Sirius apenas sorriu. Remus, embora não tivesse ouvido também sorriu. Ele sabia o que James havia feito. Não era da sua natureza concordar com "vinganças" como a que ele tinha feito, mas entendia o porquê daquela atitude.

-Harry, soubeste alguma coisa do Draco? Desde que regressaram que ele tem estado na enfermaria e ninguém diz nada a respeito dele! - Hermione perguntou ao amigo mudando subitamente de assunto.

-Não muita coisa! A madame Pomfrey não me diz mais nada para além de que ele irá recuperar em breve! Mas eu acho que há mais qualquer coisa. O Snape anda estranho!

-O Harry tem razão! – Disse Remus pensativo – O Severus tem de facto andado estranho. Preocupado.

-Acham que o rapaz não melhorou? – Perguntou Lily.

-Eu gostava era de entender porque é que ele fez o ritual! Eu nunca falei com ele na minha vida, porque é que ele me iria ajudar?

-O Dumbledore diz que nós lhe devemos dar uma oportunidade. – Disse Hermione. – O Draco sempre foi tão…

-Parvo, idiota, mimado… Queres mais adjectivos? – Harry interrompeu a amiga.

-Harry! – Repreendeu-o Lily.

-Desculpa! Aquilo que eu quero dizer é que ele sempre foi um grandessíssimo idiota. Mas à algo diferente nele! O Draco Malfoy que nós conhecíamos nunca ajudaria o Sirius, ele nunca ajudaria ninguém para além dele próprio!

Remus concordou - Lily, eu também conheci o Draco quando estive a dar aulas e aquilo que o Harry diz é a mais pura das verdades! Ele era um daqueles meninos mimados habituado a ter tudo aquilo que sempre quis. Aconteceu qualquer coisa para aquele rapaz ter mudado tanto. E até eu estou curioso sobre o que foi!

*********************************************

"Sol. Está muito sol!" Foi a primeira coisa que Draco pensou quando despertou na enfermaria da escola. Tentou mover-se mas o seu corpo parecia não lhe querer obedecer. Estava cansado… tão, mas tão cansado!

-Finalmente despertou! – A voz de madame Ponfrey chegou-lhe aos ouvidos. Quando se tentou virar na direcção dela, a mulher acrescentou – Descansa! O teu corpo ainda está muito fraco, precisas de algum tempo para recuperar!

-Resultou? O ritual? Ele… resultou? – Essa dúvida assolou-lhe a mente. Se o ritual não tivesse resultado o mais provável seria ele ser mandado para o Ministério.

-Sim! Resultou! Agora preciso de te fazer mais exames! Os teus níveis de magia estiveram perigosamente baixos, tenho de confirmar que não terás nenhuma sequela!

O rapaz concordou. Com algum custo sentou-se na cama, sendo auxiliado pela velha enfermeira. Ela apontou-lhe a varinha e foi dizendo um a um todos os feitiços necessários. Quando por fim se deu por satisfeita, conjurou um tabuleiro que tinha um prato de sopa fumegante.

Draco apercebeu-se então que estava com fome. Parecia-lhe que não comia há dias.

-Madame Pomfrey! Há quanto tempo é que eu estou aqui?

-Dois dias, meu rapaz! Dois dias! – Respondeu-lhe ela enquanto deixava a enfermaria.

"Dois dias inconsciente! Isso é muito tempo para estar assim! Não admira ter tanta fome!"

***************************************************

Nas masmorras do castelo, o professor de poções andava de um lado para o outro com uma carta nas mãos. A preocupação estava espelhada no seu rosto.

"Raios! Ultimamente as coisas andam a complicar-se cada vez mais!"

A carta era de Lucius. Embora este nem suspeitasse do envolvimento de Severus na fuga do filho, ele estava a contar com a ajuda do "amigo" para encontrar o rapaz.

-Severus! - A voz de madame Pomfrey fez-se então ouvir pelo aposento, oriunda de um pequeno espelho que estava sobre a secretária – Tenho boas notícias. O sr. Malfoy acordou e pelos exames que já fiz ele parece-me estar bem! O ritual não lhe trouxe quaisquer consequências irreversíveis.

"Pelo menos isso, graças a Merlin!" Pensou ele, mas o que disse em voz alta foi:

-Muito bem, eu irei vê-lo assim que puder! – "O que vai ser bem rapidamente!" Acrescentou mentalmente.

A mulher voltou aos seus afazeres mas quando ele se preparava para deixar a divisão uma dor na marca negra que carregava no seu braço esquerdo tomou conta da sua atenção.

"Bolas! Só me faltava mais esta para alegrar o meu dia!"

Deixou as masmorras mas ao invés de caminhar para a enfermaria como era sua intenção, dirigiu-se até aos aposentos do director. Conhecia o Lord das Trevas suficientemente bem para saber que aquilo não fora uma convocatória, mas sim um aviso! Um aviso de que estava muito "temperamental". E isso, pensou Severus enquanto subia as amplas escadarias, não era de todo um bom sinal!

*******************************************

-Porque é que nós não podemos ficar em Hogwarts com eles? – Ron e Ginny encaravam ambos a mãe.

-Nós já conversámos acerca deste assunto! O Harry precisa de estar sozinho com os pais. A escola começa dentro de uma semana, e vocês terão tempo de estar juntos.

-Mas mãe… - A rapariga ainda tentou argumentar mas a mãe não lhe deu hipóteses.

-Não! Nos dias que correm nem sabemos se chegaremos ao amanhã vivos! Eu só quero a minha família reunida! – Algumas lágrimas começaram a aparecer-lhe no canto dos olhos – Quase vos perdi quando resolveram fazer aquela viagem ao Ministério da Magia! Eu só quero ter a minha família aqui! Comigo…

-Mãe… – Ron tentou falar,

-Eu não consigo…

-Mãe! Tem calma! Respira! Vem! – Os dois jovens conduziram-na até uma cadeira – Nós sabemos que é difícil para ti não nos ter a todos aqui, especialmente nesta altura. Tu tens razão em querer que nós fiquemos juntos. Eu e a Ginny entendemos isso. Nós não voltamos a falar deste assunto!

A mulher pareceu acalmar-se ao ouvir as palavras do filho. Ron apontou para a porta com a cabeça e depois saiu da sala seguido pela irmã.

-Estavas a falar a sério? Quando disseste que não voltarias a falar do assunto?

Ele olhou para ela e respondeu:

-Sim! A mãe tem razão! Nós não sabemos o que nos pode acontecer a qualquer momento, é normal ela querer ter-nos por perto. E depois, só falta uma semana até irmos para Hogwarts, depois podemos estar com eles!

-Bem maninho – Disse a ruiva a sorrir – não te imaginava assim tão carinhoso!

-Deixa-te disso! – Disse lhe ele na brincadeira.

Ela mostrou-lhe a língua e pôs-se a correr na frente dele.

-Ginny! Deixa-te disso. Temos de ir "desgnominizar" o jardim! – Disse ele com cara de tédio.

Mas a rapariga não lhe deu ouvidos e continuou com a brincadeira. Por fim ele rendeu-se e juntou-se a ela. Da entrada da porta, Molly via os filhos. Limpou discretamente uma lágrima teimosa com a ponta do avental e depois voltou aos seus afazeres com uma pontada de orgulho a brotar-lhe no peito.

*********************************************

-Temos de começar a pensar num sítio para vivermos! – James expressou por alto uma preocupação que lhe ia na mente há algum tempo.

Lily concordou com ele e até Sirius deixou aquilo que estava a fazer.

-É verdade! Quando as aulas recomeçarem nós não poderemos ficar aqui! E não me parece muito bem abusarmos da generosidade da Molly e do Arthur!

-Bem, a vossa casa em Godric's Hallow ficou destruída e deve levar algum tempo a reconstruir! Podíamos ficar em Grimauld Place, mas eu continuo a odiar aquele sítio! – Disse Sirius pensativo. A perspectiva de voltar para aquela casa não lhe agradava em nada mas, pelo menos teria a companhia dos amigos.

-Então, ficamos em Grimauld Place! Podíamos pensar em encontrar um apartamento, mas não me parece que essa ideia seja do agrado de todos! – James levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. – E quanto a trabalho? Já sabem alguma coisa sobre isso?

-Nem por isso. – Lily olhou para o marido – James, pára de andar de um lado para o outro! Tenho a certeza que o Dumbledore há-de ter pensado em qualquer coisa…

Tinham deixado os jardins e caminhado até aos aposentos onde estavam as suas coisas. Lily olhou em seu redor com tristeza. Há 16 anos atrás tinha uma vida construída: tinha um marido e um filho que amava, bons amigos, uma casa e um emprego de que gostava. Tinha tudo para ser feliz. De um momento para o outro, um louco destruíra isso tudo, fazendo-os viver primeiro num clima te terror para depois lhes tirar a vida. Agora estavam de regresso mas o medo não desaparecera e as coisas pareciam teimar em não se compôr!

***********************************************

Severus estava sentado no gabinete do Director. Albus Dumbledore estava de pé, junto da janela, observando a vista sem de facto prestar atenção ao que estava em frente aos seus olhos. Nos seus olhos, onde habitualmente se via um brilho enérgico, podia ver-se o cansaço que se apoderava dele.

-As coisas estão a ficar cada vez mais arriscadas, Severus! No entanto, o fim chegará! Eu sei disso!

-Gostava de ter a sua confiança! Eu não vejo nenhum fim para esta guerra! O Lord das Trevas está cada vez mais poderoso.

-Confia em mim meu caro, confia em mim! Neste momento não te poso dizer mais nada, existem certas coisas que ainda não são mais do que as conjecturas da mente de um velho, mas só te posso pedir que continues com o teu trabalho, mesmo sabendo o que isso implica!

Os olhos do professor de poções encontraram-se com os do bruxo mais velho. Nos olhos azuis de Albus a pena e o arrependimento bailavam. Pena por ver alguém com quem se preocupava numa situação em que a morte podia vir ao seu encontro a qualquer momento, e arrependimento por, em parte, ser responsável por isso.

-Você sabe que eu continuarei com a minha função! Aconteça o que acontecer!

-Tens alguma ideia de quando será a próxima convocatória?

Severus abanou a cabeça e depois disse:

-Será em breve, isso posso assegurar-lhe! Ele está demasiado irritado ou feliz com alguma coisa. Vai querer descontar em alguém… – Uma sombra passou pelos olhos do professor de poções e o director entendeu imediatamente o que se estava a passar.

Snape levantou a manga esquerda das vestes e lá estava a marca negra, ligeiramente vermelha. Estava na hora, Voldemort convocara-o!

Deixou a sala em passo apressado sem dizer mais nada. Precisamente naquele momento Harry, que caminhava em direcção à biblioteca com Hermione, levou a mão à testa e não conseguiu controlar um grito de dor.

********************************************

-Harry, estás bem?

Harry e Hermione caminhavam lado a lado rumo à biblioteca. Depois de muito argumentar, a rapariga convencera-o a ir com ela. Fora bastante complicado arrancá-lo da companhia dos pais e do padrinho!

-Harry, estás a ouvir-me? – Na voz de Hermione denotava-se preocupação.

O amigo olhou para ela, mas os seus olhos estavam desfocados. E então, do nada, ele levou as mãos à cicatriz e gritou antes de cair desmaiado no chão.

A rapariga procurou ajudar o rapaz. Não conseguiria pegar nele, por isso levitou-o e caminhou rapidamente até à enfermaria. Entrou lá em passo acelerado chamando por madame Pomfrey sem sequer ligar para Draco que lhe lançou um olhar curioso.

A mulher saiu disparada do seu gabinete sem entender o porquê de tal desacato na sua enfermaria. Quando viu o que se passava ajudou a rapariga a deitar Harry e depois começou a lançar-lhe uma bateria de feitiços enquanto perguntava a Hermione:

-O que é que se passou com ele?

-Eu… não sei! Nós íamos a caminho da biblioteca e de repente ele levou as mãos à cicatriz e desmaiou!

A mulher deitou uma nova mirada ao rapaz antes de se levantar e caminhar apressadamente até ao seu gabinete. Contactou Dumbledore e depois voltou para junto dos jovens.

-Infelizmente não há muito que possamos fazer! – O seu tom era sério. – Temos de esperar até que ele acorde e nos conte o que aconteceu!

Passado alguns minutos, James e Lily irromperam pela enfermaria, seguidos de perto por Sirius e Dumbledore.

-O que é que lhe aconteceu? – Perguntou a mãe do rapaz com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

-De novo a cicatriz? – Perguntou Dumbledore olhando seriamente para o aluno inconsciente.

-Parece que sim! Mas desta vez foi mais grave. Lembro-me que o ano passado ele veio cá algumas vezes pedir-me uma poção para as dores de cabeça, mas ele nunca tinha chegado a desmaiar!

Lily e James encaram-se preocupados ao ouvir a mulher.

-Nós sabemos que as dores que ele sente na cicatriz estão ligadas com as emoções de Voldemort. Se o Harry desmaiou então apenas podemos esperar o pior pois parece-me que isso só pode ter um significado: Voldemort está demasiado feliz!

Todos os presentes encaram o director. Ele tinha razão: aquilo não era mesmo nada bom!

*******************************************

-O fim aproxima-se! Esta guerra está prestes a terminar e nós iremos vencer! – Sentado no seu imponente trono, Lord Voldemort falava para os seus seguidores. Todos os Death Eathers encararam o seu senhor com expectativa. Vendo isso ele continuou – Já conseguimos penetrar as barreiras de Hogwarts uma vez. Agora iremos repetir essa proeza! Atacaremos o castelo com toda a nossa força, e destruiremos quem quer que se atravesse no nosso caminho. As aulas estão prestes a começar. Aquelas pobres criancinhas nem sonham o que as espera na sua amada escola!

Risos ecoaram por toda a sala. Severus juntou-se ao coro de gargalhadas, não se atrevendo sequer a pensar no quão terrível aquela notícia era.

O Lord ergueu uma mão dispensando todos os presentes. Quando o mestre de poções se preparava para também deixar a sala, foi subitamente chamado.

-Severus, aguarda um momento! – Voldemort levantou-se e caminhou até uma antecâmara. Foi prontamente seguido sem precisar de dizer algo.

-Mestre! – Disse Severus enquanto se ajoelhava em frente ao seu Lord e baixava o olhar.

-Diz-me, tens algumas novidades para mim acerca daquilo que se passou na batalha que se desenrolou em Hogwarts há alguns meses?

-Não, meu Senhor! Nem mesmo Dumbledore fez alguma descoberta a respeito disso!

Voldemort caminhou em seu redor não deixando de o observar por um momento que fosse. Snape sabia que a sua mente estava a ser revirada de uma ponta a outra em busca de informações, mas sabia também que por mais que procurasse o outro não encontraria nada.

-E em relação ao filho do Lucius? Que eu me lembre tu e ele tinham uma relação bastante próxima. Ele não te contactou, nem te disse o que estava a planear fazer?

-Não, meu Senhor! Ele nunca mencionou isso para comigo!

-Severus, Severus, porque é que será que de repente eu não estou a acreditar em ti?

-Meu Senhor, eu estou a dizer a verdade! – Severus sentiu uma nova intrusão na sua mente.

-Posso ver na tua mente que sim, no entanto também sei que és um oclumens exímio.

Nenhum movimento foi executado da parte do homem ajoelhado. Nem enquanto o outro lhe revirava a mente, nem quando este ergueu a varinha. Sabendo aquilo que o aguardava cerrou os dentes e preparou-se para aguentar a dor que não tardou a chegar.

-Severus, espero que este tempo que tens passado em Hogwarts não te tenha posto ideias de liberdade na cabeça! – Como não obteve resposta continuou – Mas não te preocupes, em breve não precisarás de voltar àquela escola!

O Senhor das Trevas continuou a rodear o homem caído.

-Tu és um dos meus mais fiéis seguidores. Dumbledore nem suspeita que alguém tão próximo dele possa estar sob o meu domínio. – Uma gargalhada ecoou – E quando ele souber vai ser tarde demais. A sua amada Hogwarts vai ser atacada a partir do interior! Eles nem vão saber o que os atingiu!

Deixando o professor de poções estirado no chão, Voldemort deixou a sala. "Tenho de sair daqui!" Pensou Severus Snape enquanto a custo se levantava do chão. "Tenho de sair daqui!"

*************************************************

-Harry! – Lily pulou da cadeira em que estivera sentada ao ver o filho tentar abrir os olhos. – Finalmente despertaste!

Harry tentou olhar em seu redor para perceber onde estava.

-Que susto que nos pregaste rapaz! – Disse Sirius aproximando-se com James da cama do afilhado.

-O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou Lily passando carinhosamente a mão pelos cabelos revoltos do filho. – A Hermione contou-nos que num momento estavas bem e depois desmaiaste!

-Dumbledore! Eu … preciso de falar… com ele! Hogwarts corre perigo!

Os dois antigos Marauders e Lily entreolharam-se.

-Vamos chamar o Dumbledore! – Disse James enquanto se virava para a porta. No entanto ele não necessitou de deixar a divisão pois o director entrou em passo apressado.

Este não olhou para ninguém, excepto para Madame Pomfrey que escolhera aquele preciso momento para deixar o seu escritório.

-Severus? – Murmurou a mulher.

Dumbledore pura e simplesmente acenou com a cabeça e ambos deixaram a enfermaria em passo apressado.

-O que é que se passou aqui? – Perguntou Lily olhando ora para o marido ora para o amigo.

-Snape! – Exclamou Sirius. E depois esclareceu – Deve ter vindo de uma "reunião" de Death Eathers. As coisas não devem ter corrido bem!

Alguns minutos se passaram até que Madame Pomfrey e Dumbledore voltassem, acompanhados desta vez pelo professor de poções que estava inconsciente.

-Deite-o naquela cama! – Ordenou a enfermeira, ao mesmo tempo que pegava na sua varinha e em alguns frascos de poções.

Ela aproximou-se da cama e foi murmurando feitiços à medida que ia administrando as poções correctas.

A respiração do homem desmaiado estava acelerada mas à medida que a mulher trabalhava foi acalmando.

-Como é que ele está? – Perguntou Draco. O jovem tinha-se aproximado e estava agora junto a Sirius.

-Não muito bem! – Murmurou a enfermeira sem desviar a atenção do paciente. – Mas já o vi em pior estado!

Aos poucos, Snape foi recuperando a consciência. Por vezes o seu corpo ainda se contorcia num espasmo involuntário mas já conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

-Severus! Consegues ouvir-me? – Perguntou o director calmamente.

Um aceno indicou que sim, o mestre de poções estava a ouvi-lo.

-Um ataque… ele está a planear um ataque a Hogwarts! – Murmurou o espião um pouco a custo.

-Isso era algo com o qual já contávamos! – Disse o director.

-Passa-se mais alguma coisa! Voldemort estava muito feliz. Eu pude senti-lo! – A voz de Harry fez-se ouvir.

-É… verdade… Este ataque vai ser feito… a partir do interior!

-A partir do interior? Como assim? – Questionou Sirius.

-Não sei… Ele não deu nenhuns pormenores! Mas por aquilo que deu a entender, ele pretende infiltrar alguém no castelo!

-Isso é impossível! Como é que ele pretende infiltrar cá alguém? – Perguntou Lily.

-Infelizmente não é impossível! Aquilo que aconteceu durante o Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros prova-nos exactamente isso!

-E o que é que vamos fazer? – Sirius interpelou Dumbledore. Este olhou-o por algum tempo sem se pronunciar. Por fim, no tom cansado de quem já viveu muito e sabe de mais disse:

-É certo que temos de fazer algo! Não pudemos deixar os alunos desprotegidos. – Parou por momentos. – Neste momento só vejo uma solução possível para esta situação!

Todos o observaram expectantes. Ele não se fez rogado e continuou a expor o seu plano:

-Mas para o pôr em prática preciso da colaboração de todos vocês!

Os presentes encaram-se. O tom do velho director era sério por isso James disse:

-Pode contar connosco para proteger Hogwarts! Este sítio é como a nossa casa!

-Muito bem! A melhor forma de combatermos um infiltrado, é infiltrarmos nós alguém!

-Como assim? – Desta vez foi Pomfrey quem interrompeu o director.

-Os professores não conseguirão manter uma vigilância completa no castelo. Por mais que nos esforcemos, existem sempre coisas que nos escapam. – Nesse momento lançou um olhar repleto de significados a James e a Sirius – Se Voldemort pretende infiltrar um Death Eater como estudante ele terá de contactá-lo. Alguém, infiltrado como aluno, terá mais hipóteses de descobrir se isso se passa do que um professor!

Harry olhou para o director. Infiltrar alguém como aluno? De que é que serviria? Tudo bem, os alunos ficariam mais protegidos mas, como é que o "infiltrado" poderia saber quem era o espião? A não ser que Dumbledore…

-Você desconfia de alguém? Desconfia que ele queira infiltrar alguém em particular?

Dumbledore olhou Harry com os seus olhos azuis a brilhar.

-Sim Harry! Neste momento posso dizer que tenho uma desconfiança! Mas será melhor guarda-la para mim, pelo menos por hora.

Resolveram respeitar a vontade do velho director e instalou-se então na enfermaria um silêncio perturbador.

-Quem irá fazer isso? – Perguntou Madame Pomfrey que até então não se tinha pronunciado – Será algum Auror do Ministério?

Os olhos de Dumbledore voltaram a brilhar ante aquela pergunta. Virando-se na direcção de James e Sirius perguntou:

-O que me dizem de voltar a ter aulas?

-Nós?! – Perguntou Sirius incrédulo. Só podia estar a ouvir mal. Aquilo significava que… que ele não teria de voltar para aquela horrível casa! Que ele voltaria para aquele que fora o seu …lar! – Mas não seria melhor Aurores do Ministério?

-Tu e o James são Aurores treinados, e parece-me que ainda não existe ninguém que conheça o castelo como vocês! É claro que temos de discutir alguns pormenores, mas vocês parecem-me as pessoas indicadas!

Os dois amigos entreolharam-se. Aquela não era de todo uma má proposta. Não era mesmo!

* * *

**N.B.:** uuuuui, isto tá a aquecer!!! E agora? Eles não são assim tão novos pra voltarem a ter aulas pá… só se utilizarem o mesmo método que o Barty Crouch Júnior utilizou no Cálice de Fogo… e que o trio maravilha utilizou na Câmara dos Segredos… nham nham, bem boa que é essa poção, nem dá vontade de vomitar nem nada… hahahah omg, vai ser lindoooo!!! Bjo

**N.A.:** _Olá a todos os que acompanham "O Canto da Fénix Negra" Aqui fica o 6º capítulo, espero que tenham gostado!_

_Respondendo às reviews deixadas no capítulo anterior:_

**Lara Lynx Black – **Que bom que estás a gostar da história. Eu adoro escrever sobre o Draco, por isso fico super feliz que estejas a gostar dele nesta fic. Beijos, e espero que continues a deixar a tua opinião!

**layla black – **Aqui está mais um capítulo! Fico contente que tenhas gostado do reencontro e também do Draco. Em relação ao que o Dumbledore disse no final… neste momento eu não vou dizer nada! Beijos, e obrigado por continuares a deixar a tua opinião.

**May Black – **Oi! É verdade que eu sou de Portugal. Que bom que continuas a acompanhar esta fic e também a deixar a tua opinião. Espero sinceramente que continues. Beijos.

**yin_fa – **Obrigado por deixares a um comentário. É verdade que o Harry agora tem aquilo com que (muito provavelmente) sempre sonhou: os pais do seu lado. Todos eles vão estar lá para o que der e vier, mas o futuro reserva algumas surpresas. Beijos, e espero que continues a acompanhar a fic e a deixar a tua opinião. Só dessa forma vou poder melhorar como ficwritter e tornar a história melhor!

_Bem, que mais posso dizer? _

_Só pedir que continuem a comentar pois para além de me dar animo para postar mais rápido, são uma forma de eu perceber qualquer erro que possa ter dado, e uma forma de eu crescer como ficwritter e melhorar a minha escrita._

_Beijos a todos,_

_Morgana Bauer_


	7. O Começo de Uma Nova Vida

**Disclaimer: **A grande maioria das personagens desta história pertence a J.K. Rowlings e eu não ganho nada com isto, excepto diversão e alguns reviews!!

* * *

Capítulo VII

O Começo de Uma Nova Vida!

O dia 1 de Setembro marcou o regresso de todos os alunos a Hogwarts. Ron e Ginny reencontraram-se com os amigos já no castelo. Hermione e Ron tinham sido postos a par do plano de Dumbledore, mas Ginny nem sequer desconfiava de que algo se passava. Harry e Hermione tinham esperado os amigos no exterior do castelo e agora caminhavam com eles para o banquete de recepção.

Ao entrarem no Grande Salão puderam ainda ouvir as exclamações de surpresa dos alunos do primeiro ano que viam pela primeira vez o magnífico tecto encantado. Aqueles que tinham sido educados como bruxos, certamente que já teriam ouvido falar naquilo, mas vê-lo era sempre impressionante.

Sentaram-se juntos, na mesa dos Gryffindor e puseram a conversa em dia enquanto aguardavam que Dumbledore iniciasse o habitual discurso. A professora McGonagall iniciou a selecção e assim que o último aluno do primeiro ano se sentou na mesa da sua respectiva casa o director levantou-se:

-Meus jovens, antes de mais, quero dar-vos as boas vindas para mais um ano de aprendizagem! Antes de nos deliciarmos com o maravilhoso banquete que nos espera, existem algumas palavras que gostaria de vos dizer! – Todos os alunos se calaram imediatamente e olharam para o director. Este parecia bastante sério o que não era hábito nos discursos de início de ano. - Nos tempos que correm é importante mantermo-nos unidos! A união faz a força. Juntos, seremos capazes de enfrentar todas as adversidades que apareçam no nosso caminho! É certo que vocês estão divididos por casas, mas não deixem que isso vos impeça de confraternizar uns com os outros.

Alguns cochichos começaram a fazer ouvir-se por todo o salão. O que é que o director pretenda dizer com aquilo? Harry, Hermione e Ron trocaram um olhar cúmplice que não passou despercebido a Ginny. Aqueles três sabiam mais do que diziam! Pensou a ruiva para consigo. Eles sabiam algo que não lhe estavam a dizer. E ela ia tentar descobrir o que era!

O director voltou a chamar a atenção dos alunos.

-Existe ainda outra coisa que tenho de vos comunicar antes que se possam "atirar" à comida! Apresento-vos três alunos, que vêm estudar para Hogwarts vindos de Salem! Eles irão frequentar o 7º ano. Vamos agora proceder à selecção deles.

Três rapazes de dezassete anos entraram naquele momento no salão. Colocaram-se lado a lado, em frente do chapéu seleccionador esperando ser chamados. A professora McGonagall tirou de novo a sua lista de dentro de um dos bolsos do seu vestido. Com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios, que passou despercebido a todos os estudantes, foi chamando aqueles três "novos" alunos que, no fim de contas, conhecia tão bem.

-Jayden Powel! – Um dos rapazes caminhou até ao banquinho. Tinha o cabelo castanho-claro e olhos azuis escondidos por detrás de um par de óculos, como puderam reparam as raparigas que estavam mais próximo.

************************************

-"Ora, ora, ora, quem temos nós aqui!" – A vozinha do chapéu fez-se ouvir no interior da cabeça de Jayden. – "Estou a ver que estás numa missão, mas…tu já foste seleccionado! Aquilo que te disse há tantos anos, mantenho-o agora, James Potter!" GRYFFINDOR! – Gritou por fim o chapéu para a multidão de alunos que esperava pela selecção.

A mesa referida irrompeu em aplausos. O rapaz deixou a cadeira, com um sorriso estampado no rosto e foi até à mesa, sentando-se junto de Hermione. A rapariga, que sabia perfeitamente quem ele era sorriu-lhe e ele devolveu-lhe a simpatia.

-Ryan Lewis! – De novo, a voz de Minerva McGonagall fez-se ouvir e, desta vez, quem se pôs em frente da escola foi um rapaz de cabelos loiros e olhos cor de mel.

-Olha para os olhos dele! – Comentou uma garota sentada perto de Ginny para as amigas, mas alto o suficiente para que a ruiva pudesse ouvir – São mesmo giros!

Aquelas raparigas continuaram com os murmúrios mas Ginny deixou de lhes prestar atenção. O chapéu não precisou de muito tempo para deliberar e gritou:

-GRYFFINGOR!

Mais aplausos e vivas vindos da mesa da equipa vermelha e dourada. Nesse momento o último dos rapazes transferidos caminhava para o banco ao ouvir a professora de transfiguração dizer o seu nome:

-Samuel Blackheart!

***************************************

-"Bem! Outro aluno que já foi seleccionado anteriormente! Diz-me lá Sirius Black, que motivos te trazem de novo aqui? Uma missão como aos teus amigos, estou certo! Vejo que te alegra estar aqui de novo. Sim, eu posso ver as vossas mentes, mas também os vossos corações. Tu mais que ninguém devias saber isso! Foi pelo que vi no teu coração, que há 20 anos atrás te coloquei em Gryffindor. E é pelo mesmo motivo que hoje também te coloco lá! Mas toma cuidado: as aparências iludem!" – Uma pausa e – GYFFINDOR! – Gritou por fim o chapéu para a multidão que aguardava ansiosamente.

Nova explosão de palmas ecoou por todo o salão. Samuel caminhou para a mesa e foi sentar-se junto aos amigos com o aviso do chapéu a ecoar-lhe na mente. "As aparências iludem! O que raios quis ele dizer com isto?!"

***************************************

Lily Potter sorriu ao ver Sirius juntar-se aos amigos na mesa dos Gryffindor. Por momentos desejou juntar-se a eles mas logo se animou com a perspectiva da sua tarefa.

-Muito bem, Gryffindor recebe três novos alunos! – Dumbledore tomava de novo a palavra. – Vamos agora deliciar-nos com o banquete pois estou certo que vocês já devem estar desejosos disso.

Por todo o lado se viram e ouviram pessoas a concordar com as palavras do director. As mesas encheram-se dos mais diversos manjares e por momento apenas o som dos talheres a baterem uns nos outros se pôde ouvir. Mas as conversas logo voltaram. As vozes animadas daqueles que se julgavam seguros no castelo, apesar de este já ter sido atacado, fizeram-se ouvir. "Na altura o director não estava cá. Foi por isso que eles conseguiram entrar!"Pais e filhos convenciam-se desta forma a si mesmos e aos outros. Mas seria isso verdade? Dumbledore era certamente um bruxo muito poderoso, fora ele que derrotara Grindwald, mas teria ele o poder para proteger a escola se ela fosse atacada? "Eles estão muito melhor protegidos lá do que em casa!" Diziam os pais. "Lá têm os professores e o próprio Dumbledore! Aqui, só nos têm a nós! Contra um ataque não teriam hipóteses!"

Por isso se ouviam tantas vozes animadas durante a refeição: porque ali era mais seguro!

*************************************

-Oi, o meu nome é Samuel Blackheart. – Disse o rapaz de cabelos escuros para Hermione, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Ela sorriu e respondeu-lhe:

-Eu sou Hermione Granger! Estes são o Ron Weasley, - apontou para o ruivo – Harry Potter, - apontou para o outro amigo – e Ginny Weasley. – Apontou para a ruiva sentada junto a Ron.

-Encantado! – Disse ele enquanto lhe pegava a mão. Para evitar levantarem suspeitas, tinham combinado que se relacionariam como alunos normais, daí que se tivessem de apresentar uns para os outros. – Estes são o Ryan e o Jayden.

-Muito prazer! – Disseram os outros dois em coro.

-Então vocês vieram de Salem? – Perguntou Ron como quem não quer a coisa.

A partir daí, enquanto Ron conversava com Ryan, Sirius com Hermione e Ginny, Harry ia falando de Quidditch com Jayden. As conversas entre todos decorreram amenas, à medida que o jantar decorria.

Uma vez terminada a refeição, todos os professores se ergueram. Os alunos mais desatentos puderam então notar que havia alterações no corpo docente.

-Tal como podem reparar, existem algumas alterações no quadro de professores. É com prazer que vos apresento a professora Lys Everet. Ela será a vossa professora de Poções! – Dumbledore fez uma pausa para deixar os alunos processar a informação. – Sendo assim, o professor Severus Snape irá leccionar a disciplina de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas! – De novo o burburinho encheu o salão. – Estas são as alterações que existem! Monitores, encaminhem os vossos colegas às Salas Comuns! Desejo-vos a todos uma boa noite, e que tenham um bom ano lectivo!

Os alunos começaram a levantar-se. Hermione e Ron chamaram os alunos do primeiro ano e lideraram o grupo pelas escadas até ao retrato guardado pela Dama Gorda.

-Raízes de Mandrágora! – O retrato cedeu a passagem permitindo a todos os alunos entrarem na Sala Comum.

Jayden, Samuel e Ryan seguiam junto de Harry e Ginny.

-Os dormitórios dos rapazes são em cima à esquerda. As raparigas vão para a direita. – Puderam ouvir Hermione dar as últimas indicações aos mais novos. – Agora vão todos para os dormitórios!

Ginny separou-se de Harry após desejar boa noite a todos e seguiu com Hermione para a camarata.

-Vamos Harry! – Chamou Ron já no início das escadas. O dormitório onde eles os cinco iriam ficar era o mesmo onde já estavam Neville, Seamus e Dean.

-Olá Harry! Oi Ron! – Disse Neville ao ver os amigos entrarem. – Então, como foram as férias?

-Boas! – Disse Harry olhando para o amigo que concordou com um aceno de cabeça enquanto sorria.

-Não sabia que Hogwarts aceitava alunos transferidos! – Comentou Seamus.

-Pelos vistos foi um pedido especial feito pelo director deles! – Disse Ron.

-E cá estamos nós de regresso! – A voz de Neville fez-se ouvir. – Harry, este ano vai voltar o ED?

-Hum? – O moreno pensou por uns momentos. – Não sei! Mas podemos ver isso depois!

-Tudo bem! – Disse o outro rapaz enquanto se deitava na cama.

-ED? – Perguntou Jayden olhando para Harry. Este sorriu para o pai. Sentou-se na cama que estava junto da janela e esperou que o outro se sentasse na cama do lado.

-A ED é um grupo secreto que nós formámos há dois anos para praticar DCAT. Nessa altura, o ministério tinha resolvido que nós devíamos ter uma educação à base da teoria!

-E então vocês decidiram que o melhor era formar um grupo secreto! – Exclamou o outro com um sorriso.

-Bem… - Disse Harry baixando a voz – digamos que o Sirius também teve culpas no cartório.

A expressão no rosto de Jayden indicou que ele não percebera o que Harry queria dizer. Deitou um olhar ao amigo para lhe poder pedir esclarecimentos mas este já dormia a sono solto. Decidido a esclarecer aquele assunto no dia seguinte, também ele se deitou.

Pensado em tudo o que estava para a acontecer, Harry deixou-se ficar acordado. Quando por fim não conseguiu resistir ao sono, já era tarde, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto: afinal de contas já tinha passado por tantas coisas, e desta vez tinha a sua família consigo!

*****************************

-Harry, acorda! – Ron tentou despertar o amigo.

-Jayden, Si… Samuel! Acordem! – A voz de Ryan uniu-se à do ruivo.

Tentaram durante mais alguns minutos até que o loiro resolveu adoptar medidas mais drásticas. Lançando um sorriso a Ron e a Harry que tinha por fim acordado, conjurou dois pequenos jarros com água que fez pairar sobre a cabeça dos amigos. Ergueu três dedos no ar e começou a contagem decrescente. Ao perceberem o que estava prestes a acontecer, os outros dois controlaram-se para não se rirem.

Quando a água caiu sobre o rosto dos dois e ambos pularam das camas não conseguiram resistir mais. Ron sentou-se na cama do amigo para poder recuperar o fôlego enquanto ouvia os outros dois a resmungar.

-Muita graça, sim senhor! Muita graça mesmo! Não podias ter simplesmente chamado? – Disse Samuel enquanto lançava um feitiço para secar os lençóis e o pijama.

-Tentar, eu tentei, mas vocês nem se mexiam! – Desculpou-se o autor da brincadeira com um sorriso de divertimento no rosto.

-Pois sim! – Resmungou Jayden pegando no uniforme e indo para a casa de banho.

*******************************

A professora Lys Everet chegou cedo nessa manhã ao Grande Salão. Apenas uns poucos alunos se encontravam lá àquela hora e muitos deles puseram-se a olhar a nova professora de poções.

-Graças a Merlin que não temos o Snape a poções! – Comentou um Hufflepuff do 4º ano.

-Sim! Mas vamos aturá-lo em DCAT. Não sei o que será pior! – Respondeu-lhe uma colega de casa.

-O Snape já foi um Death Eather, toda a gente sabe isso, acham que ele nos vai ensinar alguns feitiços…

-Só se for para os usar em nós! – A rapariga tremeu com a perspectiva. – E a nova professora? Como achas que será ela?

-Temos de esperar para ver! Não é?!

Os comentários sobre a nova professora de Poções e sobre Snape como professor de DCAT continuaram durante um bom tempo. De facto, ainda ocorriam quando algum tempo depois Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Ryan, Jayden e Samuel chegaram ao Salão.

Durante o pequeno-almoço, foram distribuídos os horários o que provocou mais comentários dos alunos.

-Eu não acredito que vamos começar a quarta-feira a aturar o Snape! – Disse Seamus em tom de lamento chegando ao pé de Harry e Ron.

Parvatti Patil, Dean e Neville aproximaram-se também já com os seus horários nas mãos.

-Isto parece impossível! – Dizia Parvatti – Estamos no último ano e resolvem dar-nos um professor que nos odeia!

-Eu é que estou completamente feito! – Comentou Neville. – Definitivamente eu não me devia ter inscrito nesta disciplina! Ele vai dar cabo de mim!

Ryan, Samuel e Jayden entreolharam-se.

-Ele não está a exagerar? – Comentou o último para Harry. Mas Neville ouviu e retorquiu-lhe:

-Ai, não estou a exagerar não! Ele já me perseguia em poções. Agora nesta disciplina nem quero ver! – A expressão do rapaz era de medo. Os amigos riram-se. Seamus pôs-lhe uma mão no ombro e disse:

-Nós sabemos, Neville! Mas… bem, a esperança é a última a morrer não é? Ele pode sempre ter um ataque cardíaco antes da aula.

Quem ouviu riu-se da ideia. Muitos acenaram com a cabeça em concordância. Um rapaz que vinha num grupo de alunos do 6º ano que ali passava acrescentou depois da piada:

-Pode ser que resolvam mandar outra vez o 'stor Lupin! – Disse num tom esperançoso. Os colegas concordaram. – Vocês já viram que, há tantos anos que andamos aqui e ele foi o único professor decente que tivemos?

-Estou de acordo! – Disse uma rapariga de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos - Um era um idiota que nem sabia convocar um pano, - a rapariga começou a enumerar os professores que haviam tido – o outro era um Death Eather disfarçado, depois tivemos uma maluca do ministério que nos queria ensinar fazendo cópias, o ano passado já tivemos o Snape! Meu Merlin!

Ainda a discutir sobre professores de DCAT aquele grupinho afastou-se. Parvatti também os deixou para ir ter com Lavender. Terminaram de comer lentamente e quando se levantaram fizeram-no calmamente como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo. Nessa manhã começariam com transfiguração, indo portanto ter aulas com Minerva McGonagall. Com aquela professora não havia tempo a perder com disparates e logo estavam todos a trabalhar. Tinham sido dispostos em duplas, ao acaso, e a tarefa daquela aula seria fazerem algumas transfigurações em animais. Era essa a primeira matéria que seria leccionada: transfigurar um animal noutro diferente. A partir daí partiriam para a animagia, embora desta só aprendessem a teoria.

Os Gryffindor tinham Transfiguração em conjunto com os Ravenclaw e formavam uma turma pequena onde geralmente não havia muita confusão.

-A arte de transfigurar um animal num outro, – começou naquela manhã a professora – exige da parte de quem a pratica, um maior nível de concentração e de magia, do que a maioria das outras transfigurações que vocês possam fazer! Creio que aqui todos serão capazes de atingir os objectivos pretendidos desde que se empenhem e se esforcem! Mas, comecemos! É importante que mantenham na vossa mente, aquilo em que pretendem que o animal se transforme. Concentrem-se e quando acharem que estão preparados digam as palavras certas. Como vocês já sabem, é importante que pronunciem as palavras clara e distintamente, caso contrário poderão levar à morte do animal!

O silêncio imperava na sala. Alguns alunos tentavam tirar apontamentos daquilo que a professora dizia enquanto outros achavam que era um crime começar logo a dar matéria no primeiro dia.

-Vamos agora praticar! Vocês já formaram duplas, que em princípio se manterão até ao fim do ano, procurem perceber como devem fazer o feitiço e trabalhem em conjunto!

Alguns frascos que continham um conjunto variado de insectos e outros bichos pequenos começaram a circular pela sala. Cada par ia escolhendo o "bichinho" que iria tentar transformar numa borboleta. As opções iam desde lagartas e outras larvas até moscas e centopeias, passando por algumas aranhas. Depois de algumas expressões de nojo por parte de uma Ravenclaw e de um "Não sejam criancinhas!" da professora, todos deitaram mãos ao trabalho.

Harry, cujo par que lhe tinha sorteado era Dean, começou a trabalhar depois de ver uma expressão de terror no rosto de Ron. O amigo tinha ficado com Neville e parecia estar com dificuldades em ligar com o insecto que este último escolhera.

-Uma aranha, Neville? Com tantos outros bichos, e tu tinhas de escolher uma aranha? – Dizia em surdina o ruivo indignado.

-Mas o que é que tem a aranha? É um bicho como os outros! – Respondia o rapaz sem perceber porque motivo o outro estava tão chateado.

-Afasta esse bicho de mim! Isso, mantém-no bem longe de mim! Vá, agora tenta lançar o feitiço para ver se essa coisa horrível desaparece.

Enquanto isso, algumas mesas atrás, Hermione dava-se bem melhor. Tinha calhado com Ryan Lewis, portanto Remus Lupin, o que significava que sempre podia contar com alguém que já se tinha formado para a ajudar. Se bem que isso não fosse muito necessário. Após algumas tentativas e de uma dica para que mudasse a posição da varinha por parte do ex-professor, ela começou a apanhar o jeito e a centopeia que ela tinha escolhido começou a parecer-se cada vez mais e mais com a borboleta que pretendiam.

Como estava com alguém que sabia realmente quem ele era, Remus não teve de disfarçar muito, mas tanta sorte não tiveram Sirius e James. O primeiro ficou com Lavender Brown que só depois de ter passado metade da aula a falar com a rapariga da fila da frente acerca de como lhe tinham corrido as férias e de quais os tipos mais giros que tinham saído nos semanários bruxos é que resolveu começar a trabalhar. Durante algum tempo, ele foi abanando a varinha ao acaso, e murmurando uma ou outra palavrita, seria de desconfiar que conseguisse fazer logo aquilo à primeira! Aceitou algumas sugestões da rapariga (quando ela por fim se fartou de elogiar os músculos do tipo que aparecera na capa da semana anterior) e ele próprio lhe deu algumas sugestões. No fim de contas nem se deram muito mal e quando mais tarde a aula terminou, ambos tinham completado a tarefa.

James, por seu lado, ficou a fazer dupla com a Ravenclaw que tinha feito os comentários no início da aula. A miúda era uma convencida de primeira, pensou o Auror enquanto a ouvia elogiar-se a si própria por algum trabalho que tinha feito no ano anterior. Procurou Sirius, ou melhor, Samuel, com o olhar e encontrou-o a abanar a varinha para um lado e para o outro. Riu. Aquele feitiço não era muito difícil de se fazer depois de apanhado o jeito, por isso ele soube que o amigo estava apenas a disfarçar.

-Ele não está a fazer bem! – Comentou Jaquelynne, a sua parceira naquele trabalho. – O movimento da mão deve ser assim! – Jayden quase se riu quando a rapariga tentou exemplificar. Ela estava tão empenhada no que estava a fazer que não reparou que, sem querer, tinha batido no frasco dele e solto o pequeno animal que lá estava.

A pequena aranha ao ver-se livre aproveitou para se tentar esconder e começou a correr sobre a mesa. Encontrou o braço da rapariga e subiu por ele a cima, sem que ela se apercebesse. Quando atingiu o topo do braço, a pobre e inocente aranha achou por bem esconder-se no cabelo dela. Jaquelynne sentiu por fim alguma coisa estranha e levou uma mão ao pescoço para perceber o que era. Temendo que a rapariga se pusesse a gritar por encontrar ali a aranha, Jayden apontou-lhe a varinha discretamente e murmurou o feitiço. Por entre os compridos cabelos da rapariga, esvoaçou uma linda borboleta monarca que foi pousar no cimo do frasco.

A rapariga olhou para a borboleta questionando-se acerca de onde esta pudesse ter surgido e o rapaz disse:

-Deves ter-lhe apontado a varinha e transformaste-a sem te dares conta!

Ela abriu um sorriso e disse:

-É, deve ter sido isso! Tenho a certeza que foi! Bem, agora é a tua vez. Vamos lá ver se consegues transformar a lagarta!

"Esta vai ser uma longa aula!" Pensou James enquanto se começava a concentrar. "Vai ser uma aula muito longa!"

**************************************

Deixaram a sala um pouco mais tarde, já com uma composição para fazer ("Isto é impossível! Ainda estamos no primeiro dia e já nos estão a mandar trabalhos!").

-Qual é a próxima aula? – Perguntou Samuel a Hermione.

-Vamos ter Herbologia Avançada na estufa 3.

-Herbologia Avançada? – Os três "novos" alunos entreolharam-se. – Que disciplina é essa? – Perguntou Jayden.

-Vocês não conhecem? – Hermione olhou para eles e pareceu pensar por uns instantes. – Pois… acho que esta disciplina só foi implementada à 8 ou 9 anos, se calhar é por isso que não conhecem!

-Herbologia! Vocês lembram-se alguma coisa disso? – Samuel, Jayden e Ryan deixaram-se ficar para trás.

Os outros dois negaram.

-Eu nunca me interessei particularmente por Herbologia! – Desculpou-se Ryan encolhendo os ombros.

Seguiram até à estufa 3 onde teriam aulas. Quando lá entraram viram vários alunos de Hufflepuff e um ou dois Slytherins.

-Pelo menos não tenho a "Jacky" para fazer par comigo! – Disse Jayden depois de confirmar que não existia nenhum Ravenclaw por perto.

-Porquê, Jay? Ela pareceu muito simpática! – Os outros perguntaram inocentemente. A cara de poucos amigos que o outro lhes lançou foi o suficiente para que caíssem na gargalhada. A professora demorou alguns minutos a chegar, carregada com um grande vaso com uma planta que estava coberta por um pano negro. Isso foi colocado de lado e ela voltou-se para os alunos dizendo:

-Apesar de este ser o primeiro ano em que têm esta disciplina, no final do ano lectivo irão realizar também os NEWTS. Espero que se empenhem para obter bons resultados! – Rodeou as mesas em que os alunos estavam sentados e continuou – Por hoje, iremos começar por fazer um pequeno teste para que eu possa ver como estão os vossos níveis de conhecimentos. Eu falei com a professora Sprout, a vossa antiga professora de Herbologia, e ela esteve a pôr-me a par daquilo que vocês aprenderam. Vou agora começar a distribuir os testes. Têm até ao final da aula para o resolver, individualmente, é claro. Vamos lá, ao trabalho!

As folhas foram passando de mão em mão até estarem todas entregues. Em breve o som das penas era o único som que se ouvia, embora por vezes se pudessem escutar algumas respostas murmuradas.

Uma a uma, as perguntas foram sendo respondidas por todos os alunos, alguns com a certeza de estar a fazer as coisas bem, outros não com tantas certezas assim!

Quando deixaram aquela aula, o único que parecia realmente feliz era Neville. Ele sempre gostara de Herbologia, e naquele ano parecia estar excepcionalmente bom. Quando lhe perguntaram porquê ele respondeu que era pelos Newts. "Esta é a única disciplina em que eu sei que sou mesmo bom! Então tenho de ter uma grande nota!" Explicou ele aos amigos.

O resto do dia correu normalmente. James, Sirius e Remus começaram apensar no verdadeiro motivo de estarem ali, e procuraram saber junto de Harry, Ron e Hermione se existia alguém que se estivesse a comportar de forma diferente naquele início de ano.

-Que tenhamos visto, não. Mas também não costumamos andar a reparar muito nisso! – Hermione falou e o ruivo e o moreno concordaram.

-Se calhar vocês deviam tentar observar as pessoas nos próximos dias, em especial as de Gryffindor!

-O Harry tem razão! – Concordou Remus pensativamente.

-Gryffindor?! Vocês acham que o espião pode estar nos Gryffindor? – Perguntou Ron enquanto ajeitava um Puff e se sentava. Estavam os 6 reunidos na Sala Precisa, que se tinha transformado numa sala grande com alguns sofás, Puffs, uma mesa ampla e uma grande lareira.

-Faz sentido! – Disse Hermione. Vendo que o ruivo olhava para ela, esclareceu – Quando o director os escolheu para esta missão, ele já devia saber que eles iam ficar nos Gryffindor. Se ele não quisesse que eles aqui ficassem, ele tinha feito alguma coisa em relação a isso.

-Ok, mas o que é que isso tem que ver com o espião?

-Pensa, Ron, pensa! Se o director não fez nada a respeito disso é porque ele deve ter alguma suspeita! E bem forte diria eu!

-Achas que sim? – Perguntou Harry. – Quero dizer, eu também acho que o Dumbledore acha que o espião está, ou estará, em Gryffindor, mas por que é que dizes que essa suspeita é assim tão forte?

-O motivo é simples, Harry! – Remus olhou para o rapaz – Se o Dumbledore não tivesse assim tão seguro, nunca nos teria posto aqui aos três! Ele ter-nos-ia separado pelas diferentes casas!

"É uma boa lógica!" Pensou Ron "Mas um espião nos Gryffindor, sei lá, parece tão inconcebível!"

-E, infelizmente não seria a primeira vez que isso ocorreria! – Foi James quem disse estas palavras como se estivesse a ler os pensamentos do ruivo. Nos olhos azuis daquele corpo que por enquanto era o seu, havia reflectida uma certa mágoa. Mas também não era para menos: dezasseis anos antes a sua vida havia sido virada do avesso não só por um louco, com também por culpa de um Gryffindor que julgara seu amigo.

-Vamos manter a calma, e não tirar conclusões precipitadas! – Disse sabiamente Sirius. – Até pode ser que isso seja verdade mas vamos precisar de provas para poder agir! E isso inclui-vos também aos três. – As últimas palavras foram dirigidas a Ron, Harry e Hermione que com uma expressão séria nos rostos assentiram.

-Já é tarde, e amanhã temos de acordar cedo! – Remus falou no seu tom de professor. – É melhor irmos!

Deixaram a divisão e fizeram o que o rapaz de olhos cor de mel dissera. Deitados cada um na sua cama, os pensamentos de todos vaguearam pelas memórias daquele dia.

"Gostei deste dia" Pensou Harry sonolento. "Espero que apesar de tudo o que aconteça, este ano corra bem, e que toda esta maldita guerra termine!"

"Acho que vai ser divertido tê-los connosco! O Harry parece feliz!" Hermione também não demorou a cair no sono.

"Este ano promete!" Foi a única coisa que passou pela mente de Ron, que mal pôs a cabeça na almofada adormeceu.

"Foi um começo de ano diferente! Este ano vai trazer muitas surpresas, tenho a certeza disso!" Remus Lupin, agora Ryan Lewis pensou antes de se deixar levar por Morfeu.

"_As aparências iludem!_ O que é que ele terá querido dizer com isto? Será que se estava a referir ao espião?" A cabeça de Sirius andou às voltas com esta dúvida até que, por fim, também ele caiu no sono.

Dando voltas atrás de voltas na cama, James era o único que teimava em não adormecer. Cruzavam-se-lhe pela mente, imagens daquele dia, misturadas com lembranças do dia que, há vários anos atrás marcara o seu primeiro dia no sétimo ano em Hogwarts. Lembrava-se do quão feliz se sentira nessa altura. Podia estar na escola, ter muitas aulas para assistir, muitos trabalhos para fazer, exames no fim do ano, e uma Guerra a travar-se fora das paredes do Castelo, mas na altura todo lhe parecera tão… Nem ele próprio conseguia descrever. Aulas, trabalhos, exames, ele era um bom aluno e sabia-o, não precisava de se preocupar muito. Quanto à guerra, ela parecia-lhe tão distante, embora estivesse a ocorrer tão próximo.

Nos olhos do filho, ele não conseguia ver aquela alegria que ele mesmo tivera. Parecia que o peso do mundo estava sempre sobre os seus ombros. "O que é verdade!" Pensou com amargura. "Ele tem o peso do mundo nos ombros. Mas agora eu e a Lily estamos com ele! Vamos ajudá-lo e protegê-lo!" Aquela confiança típica de um legítimo Gryffindor falou mais alto no seu interior.

A lua já ia bastante alta no céu quando ele, por fim, adormeceu.

* * *

**N.B.: **_Eu adorei!!!!!! Haha, eu gostei particularmente do par do James… hahahaha a 'querida' Jacky!!! Huhuhu como é que vai ser agora com as aulas da senhora Evans??? Hummm, tou mmo a ver m certo e determinado aluno babar nas aulas… ;-P A Ginny vai saber deles, n? eu acho que ela merece… põem-na smp d lado… só espero é k n seja ela o traidor!!! Isso seria demais, eu ia chatear-t a vida toda… ò.ó Continua, tá linda a fic!!!!!!_

**N.A.:** _Aqui está mais um capítulo de "O Canto da Fénix Negra". Espero que tenham gostado!!_

**Bárbara Potter – **Obrigado por comentares! Os marotos vão para Hogwarts com uma missão, mas isso não quer dizer que não se possam divertir. Espero que continues a acompanhar e a deixar a tua opinião. Beijos!!

**Lara Lynx Black**** – **Eu adoro histórias em que os marotos, adolescentes, encontram o Harry. Como aqui uma viagem no tempo não me pareceu muito adequado acabei por fazer desta forma, mas ainda bem que gostaste. Obrigado por continuares a deixar a tua opinião. Beijos!

**Paty Felton**** – **Ainda bem que estás a gostar da história, espero que continue assim :p Beijos!

_Bem, por hoje é tudo, mas já sabem:_

_Para saberem o que vai acontecer, vão ter de continuar a ler. E a deixar reviews que me enchem o dia de alegria e me inspiram bastante._

_Beijos, e… comentem!!_

_Morgana Bauer_


	8. Uma Vida Quase Normal

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens pertencem a J.K Rowlings (como se vocês não soubessem já disso, não é?), embora eu não me importasse de ter algumas só para mim!!!

* * *

Capítulo VIII

Uma Vida Quase Normal!

A Sala Comum dos Slytherin era, por um lado, igual às outras Salas Comuns de Hogwarts, mas por outro muito diferente. Era igual pois tinha sido construída na mesma altura e possuía a mesma arquitectura, mas as semelhanças resumiam-se a isso. Tudo o resto, desde as pessoas que a frequentavam ao ambiente que se sentia era diferente, muito diferente!

Os Slytherin não tinham a dedicação aos estudos dos Ravenclaw, por isso não era muito frequente encontrarem-se ali a estudar; também não eram como os Hufflepuff, muito unidos e leais uns aos outros e à sua casa, daí que a maioria, se não mesmo a totalidade, das conversas que aí se davam não eram aquelas conversas honestas e francas que se pode ter com o nosso melhor amigo; porque para um Slytherin, a lealdade é devida apenas a si próprio e à família! Mais diferentes ainda eram dos Gryffindor! Enquanto estes aproveitavam a Sala Comum para conviver e passar bons momentos uns com os outros, os Slytherin… digamos que tinham outro tipo de gosto por diversão!

Naquela Sala Comum o ambiente era frio, impessoal. Podia ser elegante, mas dizia muito pouco acerca da verdadeira natureza dos seus ocupantes.

Blaise Zabini desceu cedo do seu quarto naquela primeira quarta-feira do ano lectivo. Estava já completamente preparado para ir para as aulas, mas antes de se dirigir ao Grande Salão, havia ainda uma paragem que tinha de fazer.

Chegou à Torre das Corujas poucos minutos depois e lançou de imediato um olhar de desagrado ao local. Embora não confessasse a ninguém, nem sequer a si próprio, a verdade é que ele tinha um pouco de receio daquelas criaturas. Aproximou-se de uma das corujas e apressou-se a colocar-lhe a carta na pata e a mandá-la embora: quanto mais depressa pudesse sair dali, melhor!

Com um sorriso de satisfação na cara, dirigiu-se ao local onde tomaria o pequeno-almoço. Se alguém notou nele algo de estranho, ninguém disse nada, mas a verdade é que existiam três pares de olhos postos nele, que estavam dispostos a não mais o largar até descobrirem o conteúdo da carta!

*******************************************

-Sentem-se todos e abram os vossos livros na página 18. O tema da aula de hoje será escudos defensivos! Podem começar a ler!

Naquela aula de DCAT estavam presentes alunos de todas as quatro casas, no entanto, a grande maioria pertencia aos Gryffindor. Um a um, todos foram retirando os livros das malas e começaram a cumprir aquilo que lhes tinha sido mandado fazer.

Severus Snape mantinha a sua maneira habitual de dar aulas, criticando todos e retirando ponto atrás de ponto a todas as casas, excepto à sua, é claro.

Quando, ao fim de duas horas, os alunos deixaram a sala de aula, muitos vinham surpreendidos.

-Bem, podia ter sido pior! – Comentou Neville. – Quero dizer, eu sempre pensei que à primeira oportunidade que ele tivesse de nos enfeitiçar, ele o fizesse! E... nesta aula o que não lhe faltaram foram hipóteses!

Ron e Harry, que passavam naquele momento por ele sorriram com o comentário.

-Olha lá, Harry, já pensaste nalguma coisa acerca da equipa de Quidditch? Afinal de contas, és o Capitão de Equipa!

A expressão do moreno revelou que aquilo fora algo em que, de facto, ele ainda não havia considerado.

-Bem… posso tentar reservar o campo, mas acho que a Madame Hooch só deixa começar a fazer as reservas depois de estar afixado o calendário dos jogos! Pelo menos o ano passado era assim!

-Hum! Ok! Mudando de assunto. Afinal, para onde é que a Hermione foi com tanta pressa depois da aula? Desapareceu sem dizer nada a ninguém…

-Ela disse-me que precisava de ir à biblioteca e que depois ia directamente para a sala! Agora nós é que temos de nos despachar, senão chegamos atrasados!

Ron riu-se na cara do amigo.

-Esta é, sem dúvida, a primeira vez que eu te ouço dizer que tens pressa de ir para poções! É incrível o que uma mudança de professores faz, não é?

Entretidos com a conversa não conseguiram reparar por onde iam e Ron acabou por chocar de frente com Draco Malfoy que terminou caído no chão.

-Desc… Ah, és tu! – Falou Ron olhando encabulado para o loiro.

O outro não respondeu nada. Apenas se levantou e continuou o seu caminho sem sequer olhar para eles.

-Que bicho é que lhe mordeu? – Perguntou espantado o ruivo.

-E eu é que hei-de saber?! Eu que percebo cada vez menos o Malfoy! – Respondeu Harry encolhendo os ombros. Depois acrescentou como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo – A aula! Temos de nos despachar!

Iniciaram uma corrida desenfreada pelos corredores que deixou pasmos quem os viu mas, pelo menos, conseguiram cumprir o seu objectivo: não chegarem atrasados à primeira aula de poções dada por ninguém menos que Lily Potter.

**************************************************

A professora entrou na sala imediatamente após Harry e Ron. Para todos, aquela era Lys Everet, uma mulher de 28 anos, alta e bonita, com longos cabelos castanhos que lhe caíam livres pelas costas, e olhos esverdeados emoldurados por grandes pestanas que lhe davam um ar misterioso.

-Bom dia a todos! O meu nome é Lys Everet e como vocês sabem, serei a vossa professora de Poções durante este ano! – Fez uma pausa e encarou os rostos à sua frente. – Todos vocês que aqui estão escolheram esta disciplina pois, provavelmente ela será importante para a vossa futura carreira. No final do ano terão de realizar os NEWT'S, que terão um grande peso no vosso futuro, mas isso não será a única coisa que irá contar! Nesta primeira aula, eu vou propor-vos que comecem por preparar uma poção revigorante. É matéria do ano passado e servirá para eu ter mais ou menos uma noção do que vocês são capazes! A lista dos ingredientes está no quadro, portanto podem começar, se tiverem alguma dúvida, não hesitem em perguntar!

Durante uns minutos ouviu-se o burburinho do arrastar de cadeiras provocado pelos alunos que se dirigiam aos armários dos ingredientes.

-Hermione! – Neville chamou a amiga após algum tempo – A minha poção está a ficar azulada, em vez de púrpura!

A rapariga olhou para a poção dele e depois leu de novo as indicações do quadro. De facto, naquele momento a poção dele deveria estar púrpura tal como a dela estava!

-Fizeste exactamente o que era para fazer?

-Eu… acho que sim! Sim! Tenho quase a certeza de que fiz tudo bem desta vez!

A professora passou por ali naquele momento, e ouvindo-os murmurar foi-se aproximando.

-Talvez devesses experimentar dar duas voltas no sentido anti-horário. – Sugeriu ela num tom calmo.

-Mas... no quadro não diz nada acerca disso! – Neville disse baixinho. Ele queria tudo menos ser tomado de ponta pela nova professora de poções.

-Experimenta para veres o que acontece!

O rapaz acabou por fazer o que lhe era sugerido, e viu a sua poção mudar de cor, fiando com a coloração desejada. Ele olhou da poção para a professora, e depois de novo para a poção sem saber o que dizer.

-Mas… porque é que dar duas voltas no sentido anti-horário fez a poção ficar… O que é que ele tinha feito de errado para ser resolvido com duas voltas no sentido anti-horário? – A questão de Hermione fez a professor sorrir. "Questionar sempre que se tem uma dúvida! É esse o espírito que se deve ter!" Pensou.

-Alguém me sabe dizer, a mim e à senhorita Granger, algum motivo que levasse a poção do senhor Longbotton a estar incorrecta e que fosse resolvido por algumas voltas no sentido anti-horário?

A questão apanhou muitos de surpresa. Alguns começaram a folhear o livro, com a esperança que a resposta lhes aparecesse; outros encararam o quadro, procurando ver se naquelas indicações estaria alguma pista; outros ainda limitaram-se a olhar para a professora.

Quem, ao fim de algum tempo, acabou por levantar o braço para dar uma resposta foi Draco.

-Ele pode ter utilizado uma quantidade insuficiente de pó de Salamandra.

-Muito bem, senhor Malfoy! Dez pontos para os Slytherin! Agora, sabe dizer-me porque é que as duas voltas resolveram o problema?

O rapaz pareceu ponderar durante alguns segundos, mas acabou por abanar a cabeça.

-Então e o que é que o levou a dizer que o problema estaria no pó de Salamandra?

-Isso é simples! O pó de Salamandra, para além de ter propriedades revigorantes, é também um corante utilizado para muitas finalidades! Geralmente ele está associado à cor púrpura! Como nesta poção é ele quem atribui esta cor, eu imaginei que esse fosse o problema!

-Muito bem! De facto é uma boa dedução e está de todo correcta. Agora, alguém quer tentar responder à minha outra questão?

-Porque… -Arriscou Hermione – Porque ao mexer, o pó de Salamandra é estimulado pelos outros ingredientes da poção que provocam nele a reacção de mudar a cor do preparado!

-Exacto! Dez pontos para os Gryffindor! O grande responsável por isso é o sangue de unicórnio! Agora, podem continuar a fazer as vossas poções. Depois de prontas etiquetem-nas e coloquem-nas na minha mesa. À medida que forem terminando podem ir saindo!

Os alunos voltaram para a sua tarefa, com Neville bem mais calmo que no início da aula. Se a professora não lhe tinha retirado pontos então ela não deveria ser como Snape. "Ainda bem! Graças a Merlin!"

Aos poucos todos foram terminando, tendo Hermione e Draco sido os primeiros, e quase ao mesmo tempo. Um a um todos deixaram a sala até que por fim só dois alunos sobraram: Harry e Jayden. Ambos se apressaram a terminar as últimas indicações que estavam no quadro e colocaram os seus frascos sobre a mesa!

-Bem, não correu mal! – Comentou Lily enquanto se aproximava do marido e do filho.

-Mal? Sabes, mãe, acho que arranjaste um fã! – Ambos o olharam e ele esclareceu – O Neville! Para ele Poções sempre foi a maior das maiores torturas. E hoje quando saiu ele até tinha um sorriso. Geralmente quando ele deixava esta sala, era branco como a cal!

-Não entendo porquê! A poção dele estava bem preparada, tirando o problema com o pó de Salamandra, mas isso acontece!

Harry sorriu.

-Bem, vou ter de ir! Ainda tenho de ir falar com a Madame Hooch antes da próxima aula. Vemo-nos logo?

-Sim, claro! – Respondeu Lily.

-Eu já vou ter com vocês! – Disse por sua vez James.

Harry saiu tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás de si para dar um pouco de privacidade aos pais. Caminhou com sorriso no rosto, enquanto pensava que não seria mal pensado se a família aumentasse. "Era giro ter um irmão! Mas talvez fosse melhor depois da guerra!"

***************************************************

Enquanto isso, na sala de poções, Lily e James tratavam de pôr a conversa em dia.

-Tinha saudades tuas! – Disse ele aproximando-se dela.

-Também eu! – Sorriu a agora morena enquanto se deixava beijar.

Durante alguns minutos ficaram apenas assim, com os lábios colados um no outro, e as mãos a passearem livres pelas costas.

-Isto é estranho! – Disse ela quando por fim se separaram.

-Estranho? O quê?

-Beijar-te, assim!

Ele limitou-se a sorrir enquanto lhe passava as mãos pelos cabelos. Depois olharam-se olhos nos olhos.

-O Dumbledore já pediu para falar com vocês? – Lily encostou a cabeça no peito dele.

-Ainda não. Mas devemos ir falar com ele em breve!

-Descobriram alguma coisa?

-Por enquanto ainda são só suspeitas, mas nós vamos estar atentos!

-Ainda bem!

Continuaram ali até o tempo que deveria ser da aula de poções terminar. Antes de deixarem a sala, James segurou a mulher pelo braço e murmurou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Sabes, temos de repetir isto mais vezes!

Com um grande sorriso na cara ambos seguiram o seu caminho: ela para a sala de aula do 4º ano, e ele para Transfiguração.

***********************************************

Setembro foi avançando aos poucos. O tempo tornou-se mais escuro e a chuva começou a cair cada vez com mais frequência à medida que os dias iam passando.

Na Sala Comum dos Gryffindor, um grupo de alunos do 3º ano conversava animado. Estavam a meio da tarde e tinham um tempo livre.

-O que é que vocês acham de irmos jogar um jogo? – Perguntou uma das raparigas.

-Por mim, estou de acordo! O que é que dizem? – Respondeu-lhe um dos rapazes.

Todos concordaram, com excepção de um rapaz que olhou nervosamente para a porta.

-Eu… eu agora não posso! Tenho de ir… tenho de ir à biblioteca! – Saiu em passo apressado, deixando os outros antes que estes pudessem dizer alguma coisa.

-Mas o que é que se passa com o Alex? Desde que voltou das férias que anda tão estranho!

Encolhendo os ombros os outros voltaram de novo a sua atenção para a conversa. Apenas Michael, o rapaz que perguntou, e David, um outro rapaz, continuaram a olhar para a porta.

-Passa-se alguma coisa com ele! – Sussurrou Michael.

-Podemos sempre tentar descobrir o que é! – Declarou o outro também em tom baixo, mas com um sorriso manhoso no rosto.

*******************************************

-Hey, Ginny! – A ruiva voltou-se para trás quando ouviu Harry chamá-la.

-Olá Harry! Passou-se alguma coisa?

Ele sorriu.

-Não, era só para te avisar que amanhã vai ser o dia das audições para a nova equipa de Quidditch. Vais continuar na equipa, não vais?

-Eu… Bem, claro que vou! – Respondeu a rapariga pondo um sorriso no rosto.

-Ainda bem! – Disse ele também sorrindo e começando a afastar-se. De súbito parou e voltou-se para ela acrescentando – Ginny? Queres ir comigo a Hogsmead no próximo fim-de-semana? Vai haver visita e…

Por momentos ela olhou para ele sem saber o que dizer. Sair com ele? Esse era o sonho dela desde o dia em que o vira na Estação de Kings Kross, quando tinha 10 anos.

-Claro que sim, Harry!

-Boa! Então vá, não te esqueças de amanhã!

Separaram-se um do outro, mas estavam ambos felizes!

*******************************************

-Lucius! – A voz fria de Voldemort fez-se ouvir.

-Sim, Mestre?!

-Já tiveste alguma notícia do teu filho?

-Ele continua em Hogwarts, meu Senhor! – Lucius mantinha o olhar baixo. Estava ajoelhado em frente ao seu Lord.

-Diz-me Lucius, como é que não te apercebeste daquilo que o teu filho estava a planear fazer?

-Meu Senhor, eu…

Voldemort levantou uma mão exigindo silêncio.

-Não quero desculpas! Trata apenas do assunto! Não me interessa que ele seja teu filho, quero isto resolvido.

-Sim, meu Lord, não se preocupe! Eu tratarei dele!

Lucius Malfoy tornou a baixar a cabeça, levantou-se e depois saiu. Sorrindo maldosamente, Voldemort levantou-se. Caminhou em torno da sala, passeando os olhos pelos quadros e outros adornos que a embelezavam. Deteve-se em frente de um quadro de Salazar Slytherin. Ali estava o seu antepassado. Alguém que, à semelhança do que ele tentava naquele momento, se esforçara por banir a miserável escória de Sangues de Lama da sociedade.

Mas Salazar Slytherin falhara, e ele… ele não iria perder aquela guerra que ele próprio começara!

****************************************

O gabinete de Dumbledore mantinha-se inalterável ao longo do tempo. James ainda se lembrava bem das vezes que ali fora chamado junto com Sirius quando eram estudantes e o gabinete parecia igual.

-Já descobriram mais alguma coisa? – Dumbledore soou calmo, tirando o auror dos seus pensamentos.

Quem respondeu foi Remus:

-Temos prestado atenção aos alunos de todas as casas, mas até agora não notámos nada de suspeito, tirando um Slytherin do 7º ano.

-Blaise Zabini?

-Sim! – Confirmou Sirius – Continuamos de olho nele, mas a verdade é que ele não fez nada suspeito. Depois daquela carta, digo!

O director concordou com a cabeça.

-Continuem a prestar atenção ao Sr. Zabini. No entanto, eu não creio que seja ele o espião de Voldemort.

-Porquê? – James fez, por fim, ouvir-se – Você desconfia de alguém em particular, todos já percebemos isso, mas… quem… - Fez uma pausa ao perceber o olhar do mais velho. – Peter? Acha que é o Peter o espião?!

-É verdade, James! – Os olhos de Dumbledore escureceram – De facto, penso que é exactamente ele o espião que Voldemort infiltrou!

-Mas… porquê? Porque é que pensa uma coisa dessas? O Peter é um cobarde! – Sirius não conseguia entender como é que o director podia pensar uma coisa daquelas: Peter era um rato cobarde que se limitava a viver à custa dos mais fortes. Ele não teria estofo para fazer uma coisa dessas! Ou teria?

-Não nego que isso é verdade. Mas é também verdade que ele conhece muito bem este castelo! Voldemort certamente que não mandaria o seu espião despreparado, portanto…

Os três Marauders, entreolharam-se. "O Peter pode ser um perigo! Ele conhece bem os nossos segredos mas, por outro lado, ninguém desconfia que o James e o Sirius voltaram, e que nós estamos aqui!" Remus foi ponderando a situação em que se encontravam " Ele não aparece no mapa, mas isso é normal, certamente lançou o feitiço de anti-localização que nós inventámos… Bolas! Se for mesmo ele…"

-Penso que por agora é tudo! Podem ir, não vá alguém dar pela vossa falta! – Declarou Albus.

James e Sirius levantaram-se e prepararam-se para sair. Mas, de repente pararam.

-Hey Remus, vens ou ficas?

-O quê…? Ah, pois, vou já! – Também ele se levantou – Adeus director!

Deixaram a sala depois de recolocarem os feitiços que escondiam as suas reais identidades. A partir daquele momento eles não eram Sirius, James e Remus: eram Samuel, Jayden e Ryan!

****************************************************

Harry caminhava em passos apressados em direcção ao campo de Quiditch. O dia não estava mau, até estava ensolarado, o que seria bom para as provas de selecção da equipa. Haviam muitos alunos sentados nas bancadas dos quais uma grande parte estava ali apenas para assistir. Prontos para prestar provas estavam já diversos alunos, que o aguardavam no centro do campo.

Algumas das posições estavam já ocupadas, pelos jogadores dos anos anteriores que se tinham mantido na escola, mas existiam também algumas vagas: faltavam um beater e também dois chasers.

Ron, Ginny e Michael já aguardavam por ele e juntos deram início às provas.

-Boa tarde a todos! Hoje vamos fazer a selecção para a equipa de Quidditch. As posições que estão disponíveis são a de beater, e de chaser! – Na condição de Capitão de Equipa, foi Harry quem começou a falar. – Vamos começar por fazer um aquecimento. Depois começaremos a prova para beater. Quando esta tiver terminado, seleccionaremos os chasers!

Os que se candidatavam a beaters foram os primeiros a montar nas vassouras. Entre eles estavam alunos de todos os anos (excepto do primeiro, mas isso era devido à regra da Escola). Antes de montar, Harry deu uma última olhada para todos e viu alguém que o surpreendeu.

Caminhou até ao rapaz de cabelos escuros e murmurou-lhe baixinho:

-Não sabia que também jogavas!

O outro riu-se:

-Pois é! Jogo sim! – Samuel Blackheart retorquiu enquanto montava na vassoura. – E até sou bastante bom! – Acrescentou em tom convencido.

As provas começaram a decorrer. "Ele estava a falar a sério!" Pensou Harry enquanto via o seu padrinho rebater uma bludger para o outro lado do campo. "Ele joga mesmo bem!"

-Quem diria que o Sirius jogava tão bem! – Ron tinha voado até junto do amigo. Depois acrescentou mantendo o tom baixo. – Acho que não vamos ter muita dificuldade em seleccionar o beater!

-Estou tentado a concordar contigo! – Harry estava a sorrir, mas vendo Ginny aproximar-se tratou de desviar a conversa. – Bem, temos de começar a pensar nos chasers, certo?

-Hey Harry, estão ali uns alunos a perguntar quando é que começam as provas para chaser! – A ruiva parou a sua vassoura perto da do irmão e do amigo.

-Estávamos mesmo agora a falar nisso, Ginny! – Mantendo o sorriso no rosto, o moreno dirigiu-se à rapariga - Quero ouvir a vossa opinião, mas acho que quanto ao beater, não vamos ter muitas dificuldades na escolha!

-Por acaso também acho isso! – Disse ela, enquanto passava uma vista de olhos por todos os interessados em ocupar uma posição na equipa. – Estão aqui algumas pessoas que até jogam bem, mas tem outras que teriam mais sorte se tentassem outras posições!

-Atenção a todos! – Harry dirigiu-se aos alunos que ainda se encontravam ali para prestar provas. – As provas para chaser vão começar agora. Obrigado a todos os beaters que vieram, os resultados serão afixados amanhã na sala comum!

Alguns quantos que já tinham prestado provas saíram do campo, enquanto outros foram para as bancadas para assistirem à restante selecção. Divididos em pequenos grupos, os interessados tentavam mostrar o quão bons realmente eram.

Após algum tempo a ver desfilar os possíveis futuros jogadores, Harry deu por finalizadas as provas. A hora de jantar estava a aproximar-se e o moreno tinha de confessar que estava a ficar faminto.

Caminhou até às bancadas onde estavam Ryan e Jaydan, seguido por Ron e Ginny.

-Então, o que é que me dizem destas provas? – Perguntou com um sorrisinho a bailar-lhe no rosto.

-A mim pareceram-me bem! – O rapaz de cabelo loiro respondeu.

-Já têm alguma ideia de quem vão ser os escolhidos? – Dessa vez foi Jaydan quem questionou.

O sorriso de Harry alargou-se ainda mais e depois disse:

-Fazemos uma pequena ideia, mas por agora não vamos adiantar nada. – Ao ver a expressão do outro acrescentou – E não vale a pena tentarem tirar-me alguma informação! Eu não cedo a chantagens!

***************************************

-Hermione! – Ginny chamou a amiga que estava sentada com um livro na mão. A morena tomou o cuidado de marcar a página em que se encontrava e então dirigiu a sua atenção para a ruiva de pé a seu lado.

-O que é que foi Ginny?

-Olha lá, o que é que tu sabes acerca destes alunos transferidos?

A pergunta apanhou a rapariga mais velha desprevenida.

-Como assim? O que é que queres saber concretamente? – Perguntou temendo que a outra tivesse descoberto algo que não devia.

-Não sei bem, é só que… eles chegaram, e vocês deram-se logo tão bem com eles assim de caras! Não estou a dizer que eles não pareçam simpáticos e que não sejam fixes, mas… tu, pelo menos, costumas sempre tentar conhecer as pessoas antes de começares a dares-te com elas. E com eles não foi assim! Vocês os três…

-Bem, eu… eles são boas pessoas Ginny, é aquilo que eu acho! Quanto a termos começado a andar com eles logo de caras, bem… não sei o que te diga, eu…

-Hey, meninas, vamos! – A voz de Ron interrompeu a morena, que agradeceu mentalmente ao ruivo por isso. Levantou-se e rezou mentalmente para que a outra rapariga esquecesse aquela conversa e as suas desconfianças. No entanto, essa era uma esperança vã e Hermione sabia-o!

************************************************

Os resultados afixados no dia seguinte num placar da sala comum dos Gryffindor fizeram com que vários dos alunos desta casa se reunissem em seu redor para saberem quem seriam os escolhidos para preencher as vagas na equipa. A escolha do beater não levantara muitas dúvidas: Sirius ou melhor, Samuel Blackheart, fora considerado por todos aquele que jogara melhor. Já a escolha dos chasers, demorara um pouco mais, mas ao fim de muita conversa, todos os membros da equipa chegaram a um acordo. Sendo assim, os escolhidos eram Michael Moore, um rapaz do terceiro ano, com cabelos loiros pelos ombros e olhos azuis esverdeados; e também Kelly Anderson, aluna do quinto ano, com cabelos escuros curtinhos e grandes olhos pretos misteriosos.

Aquela sexta-feira decorreu sem muitos problemas. Os alunos estavam entusiasmados com a visita do dia seguinte a Hogsmead, a primeira do ano.

-Já sabem o que é que vão fazer amanhã? – Perguntou Ron enquanto pegava numa toalha para ir tomar banho.

-Eu vou ter com a Dora! Já faz algum tempo que não a vejo!

-Quem diria que ias ficar com a minha priminha! – Riu Sirius – Demorou, mas finalmente percebeste!

-Demorou o quê? – Perguntou James que chegou naquele momento ao quarto e só ouviu o final da conversa.

-Demorou para que aqui o nosso amigo "Ryan" percebesse que a minha prima Dora era completamente apaixonada por ele!

-Vais dizer que já sabias? – Remus passou a mão pelo seu cabelo loiro e encarou-se no espelho. O reflexo que viu era de um adolescente de 17 anos de estatura média e bem constituído. Nymphadora Tonks entrara na sua vida há alguns anos atrás e começara uma relação com ela fazia já alguns meses. Mas eles haviam começado depois de Sirius ter passado pelo véu, não era possível que Sirius soubesse de alguma coisa! Ou era? – Então tu sabias? – Repetiu a pergunta.

-Demorei algum tempo para perceber que era por ti que ela estava apaixonada, mas vendo bem, não era assim tão difícil de descobrir. E para além disso, eu tinha de arranjar um entretenimento para o tempo que passava trancado naquela maldita casa! – Disse Sirius rindo. Levantou-se da cama onde estava sentado e caminhou até ao malão de Harry para tirar de lá o Mapa do Salteador. – Juro solenemente que não vou fazer nada de bom! – Murmurou apontando a sua varinha.

As linhas começaram a surgir no velho pedaço de pergaminho, juntando-se para lhe mostrar o castelo, todas as suas passagens e a localização de todas as pessoas que nele se encontravam naquele momento. Passou os olhos por aquela imensidão de nomes em busca de algum que não devesse estar ali. Mas aquela era uma missão quase impossível. Resolveu então procurar por alguém que estivesse fora do local onde seria esperado estar. "David Cooperland!" O pontinho que apresentava este nome estava a mover-se rapidamente em direcção à entrada da sala comum dos Gryffindor. "Pode ser só um aluno que resolveu ir à cozinha!" Pensou o auror para consigo próprio. Mas algo no seu interior lhe dizia que era algo mais. "Será que tive sorte?"

Samuel deixou a camarata sob o olhar espantado de Remus e James que se perguntaram o que teria acontecido com o amigo. Desceu as escadas em silêncio e parou antes de entrar na sala comum. Estava semi-escondido pelas sombras e tinha uma óptima visão do rapaz parado em frente da lareira. Era um miúdo que não parecia ter mais de 13 anos, tinha cabelos castanho-escuros levemente despenteados e parecia estar afogueado como se tivesse estado a correr. O instinto de Sirius, aguçado pelo treino de auror dizia-lhe que algo se passava, no entanto o seu instinto de marauder dizia-lhe outra coisa.

"Tu andas a tramar qualquer coisa!" Calando a vozinha do seu marauder interior, deixou-se ficar nas sombras para descobrir o que escondia aquele rapaz. "E eu vou descobrir o que é!"

Quando o rapaz começou a caminhar de novo para a entrada guardada pela Dama Gorda, Sirius atreveu-se a dar um pequeno sorriso. Ninguém sairia assim a menos que tivesse alguma coisa a esconder.

Seguiu o rapaz pelos corredores durante alguns minutos até que o viu parar em frente da porta da enfermaria. Aquilo intrigou-o. "Enfermaria? O que é que vais fazer para aí?!" Um feitiço de camuflagem foi suficiente para que Sirius conseguisse entrar naquela divisão sem ser notado. No entanto, o que encontrou no seu interior foi tudo menos aquilo de que estava à espera!

* * *

**N.A.:** O capítulo que mais trabalho me deu até agora. Mesmo assim não ficou exactamente como eu queria. O que esconderão Alex e David? Será um deles, o espião infiltrado? E o que terá descoberto Sirius?

**N.B.:** Pergunto o mesmo… achei piada a que o Blaise tivesse medo das nossas tão bem-amadas corujas… são tão fofas!!! Haha Eu acho que provavelmente são todos, o que não significa que seja para a mesma pessoa… pelo menos directamente. Se calhar foi o Blaise que avisou o Lucius que o Draco estava na escola… e por falar nesse loirinho: o que é que se passa com ele? Anda muito calmo… isso é estranho. E por falar em coisas estranhas: foi estranhíssimo imaginar um James de 17 anos aos beijos a uma professora de 28 anos… o.Ô Enfim, isto tá a ficar interessante… huhuhu! Bjoooo ah, Morgana: a tua aprenda de anos tá quase quase!!!! Hihihi, vais A-D-O-R-A-R!!!!!! (espero eu -.-') pelo menos eu diverti-me à brava a escrever aquilo… ^^

**N.A.:** Meu Merlin, tantas perguntas que eu tenho na cabeça!!!!! Mas… deixando isso para lá! Espero que tenham gostado de mais este capítulo!

**layla black –** OI! Ainda não é agora que se vai descobrir quem é o traidor, mas espero que continues a ler e a deixar a tua opinião entretanto! Beijos!

**May Black –** Lily como professora de James e companhia! Isto ainda pode dar pano para mangas mas… por agora não me posso alongar mais! Beijos, e espero que continues a gostar e a deixar a tua opinião!

**Bárbara Potter –** Que bom que estás a gostar, pessoalmente eu estou a adorar escrevê-la! Quanto aos marotos aprontarem com o Snape… Vamos ver o que vai acontecer!!! Beijos, e espero que continues a ler e a deixar a tua opinião!

**Paty Felton –** Que bom que ficaste curiosa por descobrir quem é o espião, é bom sinal!!! Espero que continues a ler e a deixar a tua opinião!

**Marismylle****–** Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostes e que continues a deixar a tua opinião!

**Reziinhaáh '** **– **Que bom que voltaste a comentar :D Aqui está mais um capítulo, embora um pouquinho atrasado :p Espero que continues a ler e a deixar a tua opinião! Beijos!

Bem, penso que respondi a todos!! Sei que este capítulo está a sair um pouco mais tarde que o normal, e a culpa foi inteiramente minha! Espero que não desistam de ler e comentar por isso!!!

Até ao próximo capítulo!

Beijos e... comentem!!!!

_Morgana Bauer_


	9. Prova de Lealdade

**Disclaimer:** Tal como todos já sabem, estas personagens não me pertencem: J.K. Rowlings, Warner Bros. etc… são quem lucra com elas.

* * *

Capitulo IX

Prova de Lealdade!

-Podemos conversar?

A voz de Lily não apanhou Severus desprevenido. Anos de prática como espião haviam de servir para alguma coisa!

Acenou com a cabeça e encarou a lua até que a mulher se sentasse no chão perto de si.

-Eu… não sei o que queres que te diga!

-Dumbledore contou-me o que fizeste pelo Harry! Eu queria agradecer-te por lhe teres salvo a vida…

-Foi por minha culpa que a vida dele ficou em risco. Protegê-lo era o mínimo que eu podia fazer. Era uma forma de o compensar… de te compensar! – As últimas palavras não passaram de murmúrios.

-Lembras-te do dia em que nos conhecemos?

O agora professor de DCAT ergueu uma sobrancelha perante a mudança inesperada de assunto no entanto, ao ver a expressão no rosto de Lily, não teceu nenhum comentário.

-Foi naquele parquinho que existia perto da minha casa. Lembras-te?

-Numa tarde a meio do Verão! – Foi a resposta que teve.

Ela sorriu.

-Quando entrámos para Hogwarts éramos amigos. Mas depois tudo mudou. Tu mudaste! Tornaste-te amigo daqueles para quem a pureza de sangue era tudo o que importava! No entanto nunca me respondeste a uma pergunta – Fez uma pausa para tomar ar. – Porquê? Porque é que te tornaste seguidor do Lord das Trevas?

Uma risada amarga escapou dos lábios do homem sentado na borda da janela.

-Porquê? Queres mesmo saber Lily? Porque na altura só existia uma coisa que me importava! Que me importava acima de tudo: o poder! Porque deixei que toda a raiva que tinha pelo meu pai se sobrepusesse sobre qualquer outro sentimento que eu pudesse ter por um nascido muggle. O poder e a vingança! Sim! Foi por eles que eu destruí a tua vida e também qualquer hipótese que tinha de ser feliz!

-Severus…

-Não! Eu não preciso que me tentem consolar! Eu sei aquilo que fiz, e estou disposto a pagar o preço! Entendo se nunca mais quiseres olhar para a minha cara. Eu mereço isso, embora me custe…

Silêncio. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo naquela noite, olhando apenas para o quarto – crescente que se erguia imponente na noite.

************************

-Samuel, acorda! – Remus estava há 5 minutos a tentar acordar o amigo, mas aquilo estava a parecer uma missão impossível.

-Ainda não acordou? - James deixou a casa de banho com o cabelo castanho-claro a espetar para todos os lados.

O loiro-dourado abanou a cabeça.

-Às horas que ele chegou, também não me admira que esteja com sono! – Falou James enquanto encolhia os ombros.

-Até pode ser verdade, mas nós temos de nos despachar! – Remus apontou para o relógio. – Já se foram todos embora e nós também temos de ir!

-Tudo bem! – Pegando na sua varinha, que estava sobre a cómoda, James apontou-a para o adormecido e tratou de murmurar um feitiço.

Graças à sua audição apurada de lobisomem (doce ironia!), Remus conseguiu ouvir o feitiço e esboçou um sorriso!

Na cama, Sirius começou a revirar-se de um lado para o outro. Tanto se mexeu que acabou por se enrolar completamente nos cobertores, ficando assim preso. Abriu por fim os olhos, sob as risadas dos outros dois que não puderam resistir quando se aperceberam do estado atarantado em que ele estava.

- Muita gracinha, que vocês têm! Muita mesmo! – Resmungou enquanto se tentava livrar dos cobertores e lençóis que lhe toldavam os movimentos.

-Hey! Não vale a pena ficares assim! Tens de admitir que teve graça! – Remus respondeu.

Sirius ia retorquir, mas a chegada de Ron ao quarto impediu-o de dizer alguma coisa.

-Vocês vêm ou vão ficar aqui no Castelo? Estamos todos à vossa espera para tomarmos o pequeno-almoço e irmos embora!

-Vamos já, vamos já! – Disseram os três num coro desafinado e começaram a rir.

Ron deixou o quarto abanando a cabeça. "Endoideceram!"

-Pensaram no mesmo que eu? – No rosto de Sirius tinha-se formado um sorriso.

Remus acenou.

-Sim! Ele parecia mesmo…

James foi até ao armário e atirou uma toalha a Sirius.

-Vamos! Vai-te lá despachar que temos de ir embora!

O que ainda estava deitado assentiu e depressa se levantou. Procurou não se demorar na casa de banho, pois também estava ansioso por aquela visita ao pequeno vilarejo. Tentou recordar-se da última vez que lá tinha estado.

Sob a forma de Snuffles, isso fora há apenas alguns anos atrás. Dois? Três? Tanta coisa se passara entretanto que já não podia garantir. Mas nessa altura era um fugitivo, um condenado! Enquanto homem livre, a última vez que lá fora havia sido com… fechou os olhos.

Uma batida na porta impeliu-o a despachar-se. Porém, antes de sair deu uma última mirada ao espelho. Quase podia jurar que no reflexo não estava apenas ele. Quase podia jurar que aquela pessoa com a qual partilhara a sua última ida a Hogsmead enquanto homem livre estava ali. A sorrir para ele!

*********************************

-Estávamos a ver que nunca mais chegavam! – A impaciência de Ron fez Hermione revirar os olhos.

-Tivemos alguns problemas em acordar… sabem como é!

Harry riu-se com a explicação do pai e Hermione, lançando um olhar a Ron, disse:

-Sim, de facto nós sabemos **exactamente** como é!

-Passou-se alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou baixinho a Sirius que até ali se mantivera em silêncio. Este olhou para o prato intocado à sua frente e encolheu os ombros.

-Não é nada! Apenas… memórias. Só isso… memórias. – Empurrou o prato da sua frente e começou a erguer-se. – Então? Vamos ou não? – Quando se virou para os outros já tinha um sorriso estampado no rosto e Harry surpreendeu-se com isso. Mais tarde falaria com James a respeito disso, agora… agora iria aproveitar aquele dia!

**********************************

-Há algo que o incomode, mestre? – Dentre todos os Death Eaters, foi a voz de Bellatrix que se fez ouvir.

Lord Voldemort varreu a sala com os seus olhos vermelhos como sangue a brilhar estranhamente. Deteve-se primeiro em Bella, depois em Lucius, em Mulciber, Crabbe, Goyle e, por fim, em Severus. Estes faziam parte do seu círculo íntimo, eram aqueles em que, de entre todos, ele mais confiava.

A mulher esperava ansiosa a sua resposta mas ele não se importou com isso.

-Tiveram alguma notícia dos prisioneiros?

Nenhum deles precisou de perguntar de que prisioneiros se tratavam. Sabiam muito bem.

-Senhor! – Mulciber chamou a atenção sobre si. – Ainda nenhum deles falou. Mas isso não durará muito tempo! Eu tratarei pessoalmente do assunto!

Todos os restantes aguardaram em silêncio. Mulciber era conhecido entre todos os seguidores do Lord das Trevas pela sua fama enquanto torturador.

-Muito bem! Quero que saibas tudo quanto houver para saber por deles! Podemos conseguir apressar os nossos planos, se eles concordarem em colaborar! – Um brilho maníaco cruzou-lhe o olhar. – Tens autorização para fazer o que quiseres com eles, excepto… matá-los! Isso é algo do qual eu pessoalmente me encarregarei!

Severus pôde sentir Bella prender a respiração. Aqueles eram mais do que simples prisioneiros! Se não o fossem, o Lord não se daria ao trabalho de os querer matar pessoalmente.

-Vão! Mulciber – O homem encapuçado parou assim que o mestre o chamou. – Quero que me tragas notícias rapidamente!

-Sim, meu Senhor! – Com uma vénia, também ele deixou a sala.

*********************************

Severus percorreu os corredores ricamente ornamentados da mansão Malfoy, que o conduziriam até à saída. Fez o trajecto em silêncio, e com a mente em constante alerta. Naquele sítio todo o cuidado era pouco. Faltava pouco para poder deixar aquela casa, quando alguém chamou por ele.

Não era a voz de Lord Voldmort, nem de nenhum dos outros Death Eaters presentes na reunião. Era a voz de Narcisa que estava a chamar por ele.

Virou-se na direcção da mulher. Fazia já algum tempo que não a via e a mudança que nela se tinha operado, apesar de quase imperceptível, podia por ele ser notada. Em redor dos seus olhos podiam ver-se sombras negras, como se a última noite decente de sono que tinha tido tivesse ocorrido há muito.

"E talvez tenha sido mesmo!" Pensou para consigo. Seria possível que Narcisa Black Malfoy estivesse assim por causa da fuga do filho? Se assim fosse, talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido para ela!

-Severus! – Tornou a chamar por ele. – Eu gostaria de trocar umas palavras contigo… - O tom hesitante não condizia em nada com a mulher fria e controlada que ele estava habituado a ver.

-É claro! – Por momentos, ele tentou penetrar na mente dela com as suas habilidades de Legilimens, mas logo se apercebeu de que não seria bem sucedido. E isso era estranho. Tanto quanto sabia, Narcisa não deveria conseguir bloquear a sua mente assim tão bem!

Ela voltou-se e começou a caminhar decidida por entre aqueles imensos corredores. Não precisou de se voltar para saber que estava a ser seguida.

A sala em que entrou estava, tal como as restantes, ricamente decorada. No entanto, o ambiente ali era diferente. Por toda a casa podiam ver-se marcas da presença de um Malfoy legítimo, enquanto ali… Ali, a única presença que parecia reinar, era a presença Black!

Olhando em seu redor, Severus pôde ver algumas marcas inequívocas dos Black. O brasão, a foto de um casal vestido imponentemente e que ele tinha a certeza de que se tratavam de Cygnus e Druella Black, os pais de Narcisa. Eram apenas pequenos detalhes que para qualquer um passariam despercebidos, mas não a ele!

-Pareces cansada…

Em resposta à observação, a mulher apenas sorriu tristemente. Foi até ao sofá e sentou-se nele. Depois indicou a Severus um lugar para se sentar, mesmo à sua frente.

-Severus, aquilo que eu quero falar contigo não podes contar a ninguém! Muito menos ao Lucius!

Snape assentiu.

-Muito bem! De que se trata?

-É… é acerca do … Draco! – Pareceu a Severus que lhe custara dizer o nome do filho. – Ele está em Hogwarts, mas o Lord… - Por momentos ela não conseguiu pronunciar mais nenhuma palavra. Mas então, como se tivesse ganho um novo fôlego continuou – Quando o Lord retirou o Lucius da prisão, ele fê-lo prometer que lhe entregaria o Draco. E o Lucius prometeu! Agora que ele fugiu, o Lucius está a pensar em utilizar o poder paterno para o trazer de volta e…

"E o condenar!" Concluiu mentalmente o espião. "Se Lucius utilizar o poder paterno então o Draco terá de regressar e de lhe obedecer. E então não haverá salvação para ele!"

-Narcisa…

-Severus, eu não quero o meu filho condenado a esta vida! Se ele servir o Lord será por escolha dele! Tu entendes aquilo que eu te quero dizer?

-Narcisa! Enquanto padrinho do Draco é meu dever cuidar dele. Eu vou fazer aquilo que estiver ao meu alcance para o proteger! Podes ficar descansada.

No belo rosto da mulher surgiu um pequeno sorriso. Ténue e que não tardou em desaparecer.

-Severus, sabes que isto não pode ser contado a ninguém, não é?

-Não te preocupes! Dou-te a minha palavra de que não direi nada a ninguém! – Ergueu a varinha ao mesmo tempo que ela e as pontas tocaram-se no ar.

-_Vinculus_!_ – _Em uníssono pronunciaram a palavra que selava o compromisso dele.

******************************************

-Vamos à _Honneyducks_? – Ron olhou para todos os outros, enquanto passava o braço por cima dos ombros de Hermione.

-Talvez mais tarde! – Harry pegou na mão de Ginny e, ambos com um sorriso na cara, afastaram-se.

-Finalmente acertaram-se! – Comentou baixinho Hermione.

-Sabias? – Perguntou-lhe Ron erguendo uma sobrancelha.

A rapariga riu e confirmou:

-Sim! A Ginny contou-me ontem que ela e o Harry vinham juntos.

-E porque é que nenhum de vocês me disse nada? – Questionou o ruivo com falsa indignação.

-Porque ela não queria que o irmão lhe fosse pedir satisfações. – Declarou a morena com um enorme sorriso na cara.

-E vocês? – Perguntou Sirius – Quando é que se entenderam?

-Nós? – Ron retirou imediatamente o braço de cima dos ombros da amiga.

Com aquela reacção todos se riram excepto os dois envolvidos, que estavam vermelhos que nem um tomate maduro.

-Oh, parem com isso! – Hermione olhou em redor. – E se fôssemos ao Três Vassouras?

-Eu até ia, mas não posso! – Remus olhou para o relógio que trazia ao pulso. – Fiquei de ir ter com a Dora. Por isso…

-O.K., O.K. Já entendemos! Vai lá ter com a minha priminha! E nós? Vamos?

-Claro! – James apoiou a ideia.

-Então vemo-nos depois. – Despediu-se Remus antes de seguir o seu caminho.

Os quatro restantes seguiram até ao pequeno bar que àquela hora estava a abarrotar de gente. Tiveram sorte, pois uma mesa foi desocupada por um grupo de alunos, e assim puderam sentar-se.

-Então e nós? Vamos fazer o quê? – Enquanto Ron falava alguém abriu a porta e uma rajada de vento passou pela divisão.

-Eu tenho de ir à estação dos correios. Quero enviar uma carta aos meus pais. – James levantou-se enquanto Hermione falava.

-O que é que vão querer para beber?

-Cerveja amanteigada. – Foi a resposta em uníssono de Ron e Hermione.

-Tendo em conta que para todos os efeitos temos 17 anos, também alinho na cerveja amanteigada!

Ele lá foi até ao balcão, onde uma Madame Rosmerta muito atarefada tentava atender a todos os pedidos. Ainda teve de esperar vários minutos até poder levar aquilo que queria para a mesa.

-Tens noção – Começou Hermione – de que há exactamente 4 anos atrás, neste mesmo sítio, o Harry descobriu que tinha um padrinho?!

Ron olhou para ela sem entender.

-Mas de que é que estás a falar? – Perguntou o ruivo.

-Há exactamente 4 anos atrás foi aqui que o Harry descobriu que o Sirius era padrinho dele! – Ficou pensativa durante uns instantes e depois continuou – Meu Merlin! Já se passou mesmo muito tempo!

-Mas porque é que te lembraste disso agora? – Perguntou-lhe ele enquanto se perguntava a si próprio se a rapariga não estaria a passar demasiado tempo com Luna.

Encolhendo os ombros, ela retorquiu:

-É verdade!

-Aqui? – Sirius olhou para ambos – Como é que foi aqui que o Harry descobriu?

-Não sabias? – Ron olhou de Sirius para Hermione.

-Bem, é normal não é? – Todos olharam para ela.

-Do que é que estão a falar? – No meio daquela conversa toda, era James quem não estava a entender nada.

Baixando a voz os outros três saciaram-lhe a curiosidade.

-O Harry só descobriu que o Sirius era padrinho dele quando nós andávamos no terceiro ano. Foi na altura em que o Fred e o George lhe deram o Mapa do Salteador. Ele não podia vir a Hogsmead porque os tios não lhe tinham assinado a autorização, e como na altura todos acreditavam que o Sirius tinha fugido de Azkaban para matar o Harry…

-Matá-lo? Porque é que pensaram isso?

-É complicado explicar! Mas todos pensavam isso, então… a professora McGonagall também não lhe deu autorização. O Fred e o George deram-lhe o mapa, ele já tinha a capa e… bem, o resto não é difícil de adivinhar! – Ron falou de um fôlego.

-Acontece que há precisamente 4 anos atrás, numa dessas visitas clandestinas, nós encontrámos aqui o ministro da magia, a professora McGonagall, o Hagrid… bem, encontrámos vários professores! O Harry estava escondido e como os ouviu dizer que o Sirius tinha alguma relação com ele, ele seguiu-os para tentar descobrir o que era.

-Foi assim que ele descobriu que o Sirius era padrinho dele. Mas porque é que te lembraste disso agora, Hermione?

-Nem eu sei! Mas… se formos a ver bem, aquele ano foi provavelmente o melhor que tivemos antes deste!

-O melhor?! – Ron estava espantado – Com todos aqueles dementors e tu dizes que foi o melhor?!

-Então não foi?! Tirando os dementors, que mais tivemos de enfrentar?

O ruivo pensou durante uns instantes.

-O.K. – Ergueu os braços em jeito de rendição – Eu desisto! Tens razão! Mas sabes…

-O quê?

-Acho que andas a passar demasiado tempo com a Luna.

A explosão de gargalhadas despertou a atenção de muitos dos clientes do pub. Depois daquele momento continuaram a conversar sobre tudo o que lhes viesse à cabeça.

**************************************

-Conta-me a verdade! Conta-me e eu paro com a dor!

Mulciber aproximou-se da mulher caída no fundo da cela. Tinha de admitir que ela tinha coragem mas…

"A coragem não te vai servir de nada!" Pensou ao mesmo tempo em que lançava mais uma maldição na direcção dela.

O grito ecoou pelas masmorras frias. Deixando-a ali, caída e com dores, ele virou-lhe costas e abandonou a divisão com um sorriso nos lábios. Faltava pouco, ele conseguia senti-lo! Faltava pouco para que ela fosse dobrada e o seu mestre lhe desse os louros pelo seu bom trabalho!

**************************************

"Dor! Muita dor!" Essa era a única certeza de Marlene. Perdera a noção de quanto tempo passara desde que tinha sido capturada mas sabia que fora há já algum.

Tentou levantar-se, mas o seu corpo recusava-se a obedecer-lhe. Algumas lágrimas afloraram-lhe ao rosto. Estava condenada! Não tinha quaisquer hipóteses de sair dali.

Cerrou os olhos enquanto apertava com força no punho direito a pequena medalha que trazia sempre ao peito e tentava controlar as lágrimas que teimavam em não deixar de correr.

"Que isto acabe, meu Merlin, que isto acabe!" A exaustão apoderou-se do seu corpo. Antes de se deixar levar pela inconsciência um pequeníssimo sorriso subiu-lhe ao rosto. Ele estava ali! Com ela! "Sirius!"

****************************************

"_Sirius, Sirius, Sirius" _

-Sirius! Sirius! – James tentava despertar o amigo que parecia ter caído num estranho transe. – Sirius! Vamos embora!

-O que…Não… Lene… NÃO! – Vários rostos se viraram na direcção do moreno que parecia ter perdido a noção de onde estavam.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha e pegou no braço do amigo. Este pareceu acalmar e aperceber-se de onde estava, mas o seu estado de inquietação não diminuiu.

Olhou para a porta e depois para os rostos que o fitavam com ansiedade.

-Preciso de sair daqui! – Murmurou mais para si do que para os outros.

Sem esperar por ninguém começou a caminhar para a saída e depois abandonou o pequeno pub em passo apressado.

Ron, James e Hermione entreolharam-se sem saber o que pensar. Seguiram-no de imediato mas quando chegaram à porta de entrada já não o puderam ver.

-O que é que lhe deu? – A pergunta de Ron era dirigida a James.

O moreno encolheu os ombros mas na sua expressão podia ver-se que havia algo que ele não estava a querer dizer.

Como que adivinhando aquilo de que se tratava Hermione perguntou:

-E quem é Lene?

Durante alguns segundos James pareceu considerar se respondia ou não àquela pergunta.

-A Lene é… A Lena era uma amiga nossa dos tempos de Hogwarts, e também depois disso. Ela e o Sirius estavam noivos na altura em que Voldemort começou a perseguir-nos. Não soubemos nada dela desde que regressámos, mas acho que todos admitimos que ela estava bem e que tinha reconstruído a sua vida! Mas agora… - Olhou na direcção que sabia que o amigo tinha tomado.

-Será que se passou alguma coisa com ela? – A dúvida de James foi posta por alto por Ron.

-Não faço ideia! Mas sei que o Sirius não vai descansar enquanto não souber que ela está bem!

-Será melhor voltarmos para o castelo? Ou preferem esperar pelo Harry e pela Ginny? – Hermione olhou para um e para outro.

-Talvez vocês devessem ficar aqui e esperar por eles! Afinal foi isso que ficou combinado. Eu vou voltar para o castelo. Vou tentar falar com ele e também com a Lily!

-Muito bem!

*****************************************************

-Tens de voltar já? – Nymphadora Tonks ergueu o tronco do sofá e encarou Remus. Este sorriu e passou-lhe a mão pelos cabelos rosa.

-É verdade que tenho de voltar! Mas posso ficar um pouco mais! – Procurou erguer-se mas Dora não parecia estar de acordo com isso. – Dora, vamos dar uma volta!

-Mas estamos tão bem aqui!

Remus riu abertamente.

-Sabes, agora parecias mesmo uma menininha a fazer birra!

Como que para responder à provocação ela mostrou-lhe a língua, mas acabou por se levantar e estender-lhe a mão.

-Vamos lá então! O que é que queres fazer?

-Preciso de ir à Diagon-Al! Tenho de ir buscar uma encomenda à Floreios e Borrões.

Mais um sorriso no rosto da mulher.

-Vamos lá então! Rumo à livraria.

Trocaram mais um beijo antes de Remus se levantar e pegar na camisa que havia ido parar atrás do sofá.

Depois de dez minutos passados entre beijos e tentativas de se arranjarem para saírem lá se conseguiram despachar. Lançaram o pó-de-floo na direcção das chamas e passaram por elas enquanto pronunciavam de forma alta e clara o destino que pretendiam.

***************************************************

-Li… Professora Lys, posso falar consigo? – Apesar da preocupação que sentia pelo amigo, James tinha de manter as aparências, daí a formalidade no tratamento. Esperou até obter autorização e depois entrou na sala.

A mulher levantou o olhar da pilha de folhas que tinha na sua frente e o sorriso que ia lançar perdeu-se ao ver a preocupação estampada no rosto do outro.

-Passou-se alguma coisa? O Harry… - Um quê de preocupação começou a apoderar-se dela. Seria possível que se tivesse passado algo em Hogsmead? Vendo-o negar com a cabeça permitiu-se relaxar um pouco. – Então o que…?

-É sobre o Sirius! – O olhar interrogativo da mulher estimulou-o a continuar. – Diz-me, desde que regressamos, tiveste alguma notícia da Lene?

-Da Lene? Não. Porquê?

James encolheu os ombros.

-Quando nós estávamos no 3 vassouras, o Sirius… ele pareceu ficar completamente alheado de tudo! Tentei chamá-lo mas antes de despertar ele disse… ele disse qualquer coisa sobre a Lene!

-Eu… - antes de Lily poder dizer algo alguém bateu à porta de forma ansiosa.

– Professora Everet… A face preocupada de Hagrid apareceu pela abertura – Desculpe professora, não sabia que estava ocupada, mas isto é uma emergência!

-Hagrid, acalma-te! O que é que se passou? – Ela ergueu-se sendo seguida por James.

-Professora, você tem de vir comigo agora, o professore Dumbledore e a Professora McGonagall explicar-lhe-ão tudo lá!

-Muito bem Hagrid, eu vou já. – Vendo que alguns alunos se encontravam perto de Hagrid continuou – Jayden, lamento pela interrupção mas vou ter de ir. Penso que devas tentar perceber o que se passou e só depois tomar uma atitude!

Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Muito bem! Obrigado, professora! – Foi ele o primeiro a deixar a divisão logo seguido pelos outros. Os caminhos separaram-se perto da entrada do Grande Salão. Hagrid, seguido de perto por Lys Everet, seguiu na direcção do Grande Salão que tinha as portas fechadas impedindo que os mais curiosos pudessem ver alguma coisa. James, por seu lado, subiu a escadaria partindo em busca do amigo, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar curioso na direcção das grandes portas.

********************************************

Lily não fazia ideia do motivo pelo qual Hagrid a chamara com tanta urgência. Ele seguia na sua frente com um passo apressado, o que fazia com que ela quase tivesse de correr para o poder acompanhar.

Passaram pelo Grande Salão sem se deterem e continuaram até à sala do Director. A mulher entrou na divisão e olhou para as faces dos presentes. Nelas estava estampada preocupação.

Severus, que aparentava sempre ter tudo sob controlo, tinha a testa contraída em sinal de apreensão.

-Director! – As faces dos presentes voltaram-se na direcção de Lily.

-Lily! Ainda bem que pudeste vir com tanta rapidez. Agora podemos começar. – Lançou um olhar pela mesa. Minerva McGonagall e madame Pomfrey trocavam em voz baixa as suas impressões, Severus recuperara o controlo sobre as suas emoções e olhava agora para ele com um olhar expectante, Hagrid deixara a sala após deixar Lily, que continuava com um olhar inquisidor. – Severus, podes-me explicar o que se passou?

-Lucius Malfoy! Foi o que se passou. – A voz do actual professor de DCAT era a voz de um Comensal pronto a atacar: baixa e fria. – Aparentemente, depois de ter saído de Azkaban, Lucius prometeu ao Lord que lhe entregaria o Draco. Como uma prova de lealdade, suponho eu. De qualquer forma, o que interessa é que, agora que o Draco fugiu, Lucius precisou de encontrar uma maneira de cumprir o prometido ao Lord. E ele já a encontrou!

Dumbledore retomou a palavra:

-Ao que tudo indica, aquilo que o sr. Malfoy pretende fazer é utilizar o seu poder paterno para que o Draco seja forçado a obedecer-lhe e a receber a marca negra!

-Isso é horrível! Como é que alguém pode fazer isso ao próprio filho?! – Pomfrey encarou Severus comum olhar quase maternal.

-Como é que descobriste isto? Certamente que Lucius Malfoy terá tentado manter tudo em segredo!

-Sim, o Lucius tentou mantê-lo em segredo mas a Narcisa não concordou que o filho seguisse esta _opção de vida_ por imposição do pai! Segundo ela, se o Draco se tornar um Comensal será por opção dele!

Minerva encarou Severus - Confias nela? Não poderá isto ser um plano para te testar?

-Não creio que seja. O Lord não tem motivos para duvidar da minha _lealdade_ e a Narcisa estava demasiado abatida para se tratar de uma artimanha.

Por momentos ninguém se pronunciou. A professora de Poções olhou para o rosto do espião. A máscara de frieza já estava presente na face dele no entanto ela conhecia-o o suficiente para ver através dessa fachada.

-Pedi a todos que comparecessem aqui… - Dumbledore tomou a palavra – para que pudéssemos encontrar uma solução para esta situação! Não podemos permitir que o futuro de um jovem seja posto em questão devido às atitudes dos seus pais!

-Tens algum plano, Albus? – Alguém perguntou.

-Neste momento Minerva, não há muito que possamos fazer! Temos de tomar cuidado para não expor nem o Draco nem o Severus! De facto, o único que pode agir neste momento é ele!

Os presentes entreolharam-se e Severus começou a preparar-se para aquela que seria a sua nova missão: salvar o afilhado!

********************************

-Onde queres ir agora? – Harry perguntou a Ginny enquanto passeavam pelas ruas estreitas de Hogsmead. – Temos ainda algum tempo antes de nos irmos encontrar com os outros.

Desde que tinham deixado os outros, tinham-se entretido a passear pelo pequeno vilarejo. Um toque de mãos num momento, um olhar quando julgava que ela estava distraída, um sorriso nos lábios… Harry estava feliz.

Naquele momento o frio começava a fazer-se sentir e a ruiva tremeu levemente. Ele tirou o casaco e pousou-lho nos ombros, aproximando-se dela.

Ginny pousou a mão na camisola dele e a questão que queria colocar-lhe deve ter-se esboçado nos seus olhos pois ele disse:

-Eu queria Ginny. Neste momento, estar contigo era a coisa que eu mais queria! Mas não pode ser! Eu não quero colocar-te em mais risco que aquele em que já estás!

-Harry, nós já tivemos esta conversa! Tu sabes aquilo que eu sinto por ti!

-Eu sei! Mas também sei que se te acontecesse alguma coisa por estares comigo eu nunca me iria perdoar!

-Nestes tempos que correm já é um risco sair à rua. A verdade é que…que tudo tem um risco! Mesmo estarmos aqui tem um risco, Harry. Nós não sabemos o que nos pode acontecer amanhã! Não sabemos se esta guerra vai acabar com todos nós! Eu desejo, do fundo do meu coração, que nós possamos vencer; caso contrário todos estaremos condenados… mas eu quero aproveitar este tempo que temos! Assim, mesmo que as coisas não acabem bem, mesmo que no final, e Merlin nos livre disso, V- Voldmort vença, teremos vivido e…

Uma lágrima escapou-lhe. O moreno levou-lhe uma mão à face e apertou-a contra o seu peito. Deixou que ela se acalmasse para depois a encarar. Olhos nos olhos. Azul no verde.

Não houve mais palavras. Nem precisava de haver. Ginny amava-o e Harry amava-a. A vida já era complicada de mais para que ele lhes negasse aquela oportunidade de felicidade.

Os primeiros flocos de neve daquele Inverno começaram a cair, mas nenhum deles se importou. Aquilo que começou num leve roçar de lábios aprofundou-se permitindo a ambos que por momentos esquecessem todo o que os rodeava. Não havia guerra, não existia um louco que tentava dominar o mundo. Apenas eles! Apenas a alegria e a felicidade. Naqueles instantes, Harry sentiu-se a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

-Então… - As bochechas da rapariga estavam coradas.

-Ginny Weasley, - interrompeu-a Harry – queres namorar comigo?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N.B.:** _Yeyyyyy!!!!! Finalmente!!!!!!! Beijinhooooo!!!! ^^ *beta a entrar em histeria* OMG, e a Lene? Coitada, tu vê lá o que é que lhe vais fazer, hein??? Morgana Daniela Bauer, faça-me o favor de ter juízo nessa cabeça, sim?! E… onde está o Sirius??? Ai, ai, muitas perguntas, poucas respostas… como sofro contigo!!! (eu e todos os que lêem a fic, né? -.-') _

_Bjooooooooooo_

**N.A.:**_ Olá a todos! Pois é, ao fim de tanto tempo tomei vergonha na cara e reapareci… Só posso pedir desculpa e prometer que vou tentar ao máximo não tornar a demorar tanto tempo._

_Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e que deixem reviews para dizer o que acharam!_

_Beijos a todos, em especial para a Elizabeth Hardy e para a Bárbara Potter, que comentaram o capítulo anterior._

_Até à próxima!_

_Morgana Bauer _


	10. Meu Mundo, Teu Mundo

**Disclaimer:** Bem, tal como todos devem estar fartos de saber Harry e companhia não me pertencem... oh!!!!! Alguém me quer oferecer um??? Eu aceito de bom grado o Draco, o James, o Sirius, o Remus... pode ser à vossa escolha!!!!!

* * *

Capítulo X

Meu Mundo, Teu Mundo

-Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa! Tenho a certeza disso!

-Sirius, não tens a certeza disso! A Lily também não soube nada dela.

James estava sentado numa poltrona na Sala Precisa vendo o amigo andar de um lado para o outro.

Tentava convencer Sirius que precisava de se acalmar, mas este não parecia prestar-lhe atenção. Na sua cabeça só uma pessoa estava naquele momento: Marlene McKinnon, a bela morena que lhe conquistara o coração durante os tempos de escola.

-Sirius, vamos esperar até que o Remus regresse. Pode ser que ele saiba alguma coisa acerca da Lene.

-Achas que sim?! – Por fim Sirius decidiu sentar-se. – A culpa é minha, James! Se lhe aconteceu alguma coisa a culpa é minha.

James nada disse.

**********************************

-E eles que nunca mais chegam! – Ron olhava para o relógio pela terceira vez num curto espaço de tempo. – Mas afinal para onde é que eles foram? Eu queria saber afinal o que se passou com o Si… Samuel!

-Ron, eu também quero saber o que se passou! Mas olhar de minuto a minuto para o relógio não vai ajudar em nada! Não tarda o Harry e a Ginny estarão a chegar e então poderemos voltar para o castelo.

Como se tivessem sido chamados, Harry e Ginny apareceram naquele momento no campo de visão dos amigos. Vinham de mãos dadas e com sorrisos nos rostos.

Hermione foi a primeira a perceber isso e também ela sorriu.

-Olá! Então, só estão vocês aqui?! – Harry olhou em redor, procurando por Sirius e James.

-Sim, eles foram andando para o Castelo. – Respondeu Hermione sem querer alongar-se em explicações naquele momento.

Mas Harry não era parvo, e ela sabia disso. Ele olhou-a desconfiado.

-Passou-se alguma coisa?

-Harry… - a morena tentou acalmá-lo – Não se…

-Hermione!

-Harry, não se passou nada de grave. Não te preocupes. Vamos para o Castelo!

O moreno acabou por concordar embora a contragosto. Não podia perguntar abertamente o que se passava porque Ginny estava ali e ela não sabia de nada do plano.

Afinal o que teria acontecido para que nem o pai nem o padrinho tivessem esperado por ele?

-Está a ficar tarde. – Hermione olhou para os outros. – Vamos.

-Harry... – Ginny sussurrou ao ouvido do agora namorado – Passa-se alguma coisa?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha fazendo-se desentendido.

-O que… Não Ginny, não se passa nada. É só que… tínhamos combinado encontrarmo-nos todos aqui e… como eles não estavam cá eu… pensei que lhes pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa!

Se a rapariga acreditou ou não naquela explicação, nada disse. Ele passou-lhe o braço pelo ombro puxando-a de encontro a si e deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na bochecha.

-Não se passa nada comigo! Mas nos últimos tempos parece que tudo têm andado a correr bem! Isso preocupa-me!

-Oh, Harry!

-Hey! – Ron só naquele momento pareceu notar como eles estavam próximo. – O que é…

-Ronald Weasley! – Hermione lançou a Ron um olhar ameaçador.

-O que é? Ela é a minha irmã mais nova! Aliás, única irmã!

Harry ficou ligeiramente atónito perante tão rápida mudança de assunto. Rapidamente se recompôs e disse para o amigo:

-Ron, eu e a Ginny… nós começámos a namorar!

-Namorar? O que…? Há quanto tempo é que isso dura? E… e porque é que ninguém me disse nada?

-Ron! – A ruiva estava a ficar da cor dos cabelos.

-Ok, por agora eu calo-me! Mas, Harry… -Levantou um dedo na direcção do amigo. – Nós vamos ter uma conversa quando chegarmos ao Castelo!

-Ron! – Ginny parecia a pontos de explodir. – Tu nem penses em armar-te em super protector comigo!

-Eu não vou fazer nada de mal! – Defendeu-se o rapaz. – Só preciso de ter uma pequena conversa com o Harry! Mais nada!

-Ginny, deixa! O Ron até tem razão, sabes! – Harry continuou com o braço sobre os ombros dela. – Ele só está preocupado contigo.

A ruiva suspirou mas acabou por se decidir a esquecer o assunto e aquela conversa terminou por ali.

Puseram-se então a caminho, em passo lento, aproveitando cada momento daquela saída. Afinal de contas, no dia seguinte teriam aulas e a próxima visita a Hogsmead ainda estava longe!

******************************************

Para Draco a vida havia mudado muito nos últimos meses. Saíra de casa renunciando a tudo em que acreditava e estava agora do lado dos "traidores" de sangue. Não se arrependia da decisão que tomara de abandonar aquele que sempre considerara o seu lar, com excepção dos momentos em que parecia que tudo e todos estavam contra ele.

A vida em Slytherin deixara de ser fácil! Onde outrora havia sido considerado um príncipe, agora era visto com outros olhos. Aqueles que eram, dentro da casa, abertamente a favor do Lord não tinham problemas em mostrar o seu desagrado face à decisão que ele tomara, e os outros… os que eventualmente poderiam apoiá-lo… esses estavam mais preocupados consigo próprios.

E Draco não os podia condenar por isso! Até há bem pouco tempo atrás ele próprio agia assim.

Naquele momento estava ali, sozinho, a meio do caminho que ligava Hogsmead a Hogwarts. Onde ninguém o encontraria, ou pelo menos era isso que ele julgava.

-Olha quem temos aqui! – A forma como a voz de Blaise Zabini soou aos ouvidos do loiro transmitiu-lhe tudo menos tranquilidade. – Draco!

-Blaise! – Discretamente Draco tentou levar a mão à varinha guardada num dos bolsos do manto.

No entanto, depressa o outro percebeu as suas intenções.

-Então, Draco! – Disse Blaise enquanto desarmava o oponente. – A levantares a varinha contra os amigos?

"_Magia não verbal"_ Draco ponderou rapidamente as suas hipóteses: desarmado e contra um oponente capaz de realizar feitiços não verbais… elas não pareciam muito promissoras.

-Oh, Draco, não precisas de ficar assim! Nós só queremos ter uma pequena conversa contigo, mais nada! Queremos saber como estás, afinal o teu pai está preocupado contigo!

Por momentos o coração de Draco pareceu parar. Apenas o autocontrolo característico de um Slytherin o impedia de correr dali para fora, o que na realidade era o que mais queria fazer naquele momento. Mas o seu orgulho nunca lho permitiria!

-Pois é, Draco! Nós temos estado em contacto com o Sr. Malfoy. Ele parece preocupado contigo. Acho que lhe têm chegado aos ouvidos rumores que o inquietaram.

Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle e Theodore Nott manifestaram a sua presença naquele momento, quando o último lançou uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Parece… - Continuou Zabini ignorando os outros – que se preocupou, ao tomar conhecimento de alguns acontecimentos que se passaram no Salão Comunal. Lembras-te Draco? Lembras-te do que se passou?

-Draco! – Pansy chamou a atenção sobre si. Ao contrário dos outros aquela situação não lhe parecia agradar muito. – Ainda vais a tempo de alterar as coisas! Pede perdão ao teu pai e ao Lord, aceita a punição e volta!

Uma gargalhada irónica escapou dos lábios do loiro face a estas palavras.

-Voltar?! Achas mesmo que eu teria permissão para voltar?

-Draco…

-Chega! Eu não quero ouvir mais nada! Se foi só por isso que vocês vieram aqui, então estão a perder o vosso tempo! Agora, se não querem mais nada de mim, devolvam-me a minha varinha que eu quero voltar para o Castelo.

Deu dois passos na direcção de Blaise que segurava a sua varinha com a mão esquerda, mas parou ao ver que tanto Crabbe como Nott ergueram as respectivas varinhas na sua direcção.

-Draco, Draco, Draco! – Disse Blaise abanando a cabeça. – Não julgaste que seria assim tão fácil, pois não? Se não te convencemos a juntares-te de novo a nós, então temos de considerar-te um inimigo.

-E tu sabes, não sabes? – Acrescentou Nott. – Tu sabes o que acontece aos inimigos do Lord?

Sem varinha, Draco não tinha muitas opções.

O primeiro feitiço que o atingiu foi lançado por Crabbe, mas graças a todo o treino que tivera durante o Verão conseguiu manter-se de pé. No entanto, quando Blaise o atingiu com um feitiço ferroada particularmente forte acabou por ir parar ao chão.

Durante alguns minutos, a chuva de feitiços atingiu o rapaz caído que se tentava esquivar como podia.

Os únicos que não participavam naquele triste espectáculo eram Pansy e Goyle, que naquele momento agarrava a rapariga, impedindo-a de fazer fosse o que fosse para o ajudar.

O último feitiço lançado por Nott acabou por deixar o loiro inconsciente, impedindo-o assim de ver quando por fim os outros se cansaram e foram embora gargalhando despreocupadamente enquanto o deixavam ali, e também de ver o olhar repleto de remorsos que Pansy lançou na sua direcção.

*********************************************

-Afinal o que é que se passou com o Samuel e com o Jayden?

A caminho do castelo, Ginny fez a pergunta que ninguém queria que ela fizesse.

Após uma troca de olhares que não passou despercebida à ruiva, Ron respondeu-lhe:

-Eles estavam connosco, mas o Samuel lembrou-se que tinha de fazer alguma coisa e o Jayden foi com ele!

Estavam já a meio do caminho quando viram um grupo liderado por Zabini sair por entre um estreito caminho. Todos conversavam animadamente entre si, excepto Pansy Parkinson.

Nenhum queria um confronto naquele momento, por isso deixaram-nos passar sem dizer nada e eles pareceram nem os ver.

"_Estão muito contentes! O que será que andam a tramar?"_ Harry pensou para si próprio. Sentiu-se observado e levantou o olhar. Pansy olhava para ele como se tivesse algo para lhe dizer mas que não o pudesse fazer. Ela parecia quase… angustiada com qualquer coisa! Mas isso foi só por breves instantes pois rapidamente ela compôs de novo a sua expressão.

-Iam muito sorridentes! – Comentou Ron recomeçando a andar. – Cá por mim andaram a tramar alguma!

Hermione e Ginny também fizeram questão de acompanhar o ruivo mas pararam ao ver que Harry não tinha saído do mesmo sítio.

-Harry! – Hermione caminhou até ao amigo – Passou-se alguma coisa?

-Vão andando para o Castelo, eu tenho de ir ver uma coisa!

-O quê? Nós não te vamos deixar aqui sozinho! – Foi o que Ginny disse.

-Eu fico bem! – O moreno olhou para Hermione. – Ouve, está mesmo em cima da hora de recolher ao Castelo. Tu e o Ron são monitores e precisam de lá estar, caso contrário vão ter problemas. Eu só preciso de ir ver uma coisa e volto logo!

-Então eu vou contigo! Também não sou monitora!

-Ginny, eu não vou deixar que tu arranjes problemas. Eu só preciso de esclarecer uma dúvida, até é provável que nem seja nada! – Ao ver a expressão dela acrescentou. – Eu prometo que te conto tudo assim que chegar ao Castelo. Agora, por favor, vai com o Ron e a Hermione.

Ela suspirou.

-Muito bem, eu vou com eles. Mas, vais ter de me contar tudo quando chegares ao Castelo. E quando eu digo tudo é mesmo tudo, Harry James Potter!

Harry olhou para a namorada. Ela estava totalmente decidida, e Harry sabia que seria muito difícil dar-lhe a volta. Acabou por decidir deixar isso para mais tarde: naquele momento tinha uma dúvida para esclarecer.

-Muito bem Ginny, quando chegar ao Castelo conversamos. Agora voltem que já deve estar na hora!

Harry esperou até que os amigos desaparecessem do seu campo de visão para seguir pelo mesmo caminho do qual o grupo de Slytherins tinha vindo.

Era apenas uma sensação estranha no seu peito que o fazia querer seguir aquele caminho. Estava a arriscar-se a apanhar uma detenção por chegar fora da hora do recolher e nem sabia se encontraria alguma coisa. Mas havia algo que o impelia a continuar naquela direcção.

Talvez fosse o olhar de Pansy, ou a necessidade de saber porque motivo eles estavam ali reunidos tão escondidos de todos mas, a verdade, é que percorreu todo o caminho sem por uma vez sequer pensar em voltar para trás.

Chegou a uma clareira. À primeira vista parecia deserta mas, após um olhar mais atento, notou alguém caído e aparentemente inconsciente. Aproximou-se cuidadosamente - a ideia de uma cilada sempre presente na sua mente.

Quando estava a menos de uma dúzia de passos da figura caída estacou. Não tinha dúvidas da identidade dele!

-Malfoy!

*********************************

Remus aparatou perto dos grandes portões de Hogwarts, poucos minutos antes da hora de recolher.

Rapidamente lançou sobre si os feitiços que alteravam não só o seu aspecto como também a sua voz e juntou-se a um grupo de alunos que regressava naquele momento.

Procurou pelos amigos mas não os conseguiu encontrar em lado nenhum. Tentou não se preocupar com isso e seguiu o seu caminho em direcção ao dormitório.

A confusão que reinava naquela manhã desaparecera, sem dúvida graças aos elfos que trabalhavam incansavelmente para que tudo em Hogwarts estive sempre limpo, e todos alimentados.

Seamus Finnigan e Dean Thomas estavam sentados, cada qual na sua cama, conversando animadamente sobre como tinha sido o seu dia: isso era perfeitamente normal!

Depois de se arranjar para o jantar desceu para a sala comum onde ficou a ler um livro ao mesmo tempo que observava quem entrava. Uns após outros, os alunos iam entrando, enquanto conversavam animadamente.

Ao fim de algum tempo acabou por notar a entrada de Ginny, Hermione e Ron, todos com expressões preocupadas.

-Passou-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou-lhes quando se aproximaram.

-Várias! – Respondeu Ron enquanto Ginny olhava para a entrada.

-Ginny, ele já vem! Anda, vamos trocar-nos para o jantar! – Hermione esticou a mão para a amiga que, suspirando, aceitou.

Quando as duas raparigas desapareceram pelas escadas, Remus olhou para Ron com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Passou-se alguma coisa com o Samuel. Nós estávamos no 3 Vassouras e, de repente, ele disse qualquer coisa acerca de uma Lene. Parecia completamente abobado e assustado ao mesmo tempo. Então saiu a correr!

-Lene? – Remus perguntou mais para si próprio que para o ruivo a seu lado.

-O Jayden foi atrás dele, mas tendo em conta que estás aqui, eu presumo que eles não tenham vindo para aqui.

-Eles não estavam no dormitório, mas eu tenho uma ideia de onde eles podem estar. – Sim, de facto Remus sabia exactamente onde estavam os amigos.

-Como se isto não bastasse, - continuou Ron – quando vínhamos para cá, vimos um grupo de Slythrins a vir da floresta e o Harry resolveu ir ver se eles não tinham andado a tramar alguma coisa!

-Sozinho?!

Ron assentiu.

-Sim. A Ginny ainda tentou demovê-lo mas não conseguiu nada. Ele só disse que, como monitores, eu e a Hermione tínhamos de estar aqui a horas, e que não ia deixar que a Ginny se metesse em problemas.

Ron parou por uns instantes para olhar o rapaz à sua frente. Depois concluiu:

-Agora, temos o Samuel e o Jayden por aí, nalgum sítio do castelo, e o Harry lá fora na floresta à procura de sabe Merlin o quê!

Remus levantou-se e, adoptando o ar do monitor que em tempos foi, disse para o ruivo:

-Eu vou procurar o Jayden e o Samuel. Vou tentar perceber o que se passou com eles e falo-lhes do Harry. Depois veremos o que fazer.

Deixou a sala deixando para trás Ron que se esticou no sofá, sentindo-se anos mais velho.

******************************

Harry aproximou-se de Draco que continuava caído e inconsciente. Ao aproximar-se mais pôde notar um pequeno corte que sangrava sobre a sobrancelha direita do loiro.

Abanou-o suavemente mas deteve-se quando o ouviu gemer. Observou-o melhor. A roupa estava suja de terra e apresentava alguns pequenos rasgões aqui e ali. Não parecia sangrar de lado nenhum sem ser da ferida na testa. Harry perguntou-se a si próprio o que lhe teria acontecido e lembrou-se do grupo que tinha saída daquela direcção a conversar animadamente. Teriam tido alguma coisa a ver com aquilo?

-Malfoy! – Tentou despertá-lo abanando-o um pouco mas parou ao aperceber-se do gemido que escapou do outro.

Segurou-o com um braço enquanto com a mão livre pegava na varinha e se tentava lembrar de um feitiço que o ajudasse a despertar o loiro.

-_Ennervate_!

Com o feitiço Draco acabou por despertar. Abrir os olhos e olhou o redor, sem noção de onde estava. Tentou levantar-se, mas isso só o levou a gemer de dor.

-Tem calma! – Disse Harry surpreendendo-se a si próprio.

Como se lhe faltassem as forças para se tentar debater, o loiro apenas se deixou ficar quieto.

-Achas que te consegues levantar? – Harry perguntou lançando um olhar preocupado na direcção do outro. Estava a ficar tarde, o frio fazia-se sentir cada vez mais forte e ele não sabia a extensão dos ferimentos de Draco.

Harry viu o loiro esforçar-se para se pôr de pé. Acabou por conseguir mas rapidamente pareceu ficar sem forças e se não fossem os rápidos reflexos do moreno certamente que teria acabado por cair de novo por terra.

Como se de um instinto se tratasse Draco encolheu-se ao toque. Depois relaxou e suspirando disse num murmúrio:

-Obrigado!

-Não, obrigado eu! – Harry falou encarando um ponto qualquer no horizonte.

Draco não entendeu e franziu a testa. Esse gesto custou-lhe mais algumas dores mas ele pareceu não se importar. Só queria ser esclarecido.

-Sim. Bem, eu nunca te agradeci por teres aceite salvar o Sirius do véu. Por isso, obrigado.

Um silêncio abateu-se sobre eles enquanto se dirigiam num passo lento para o castelo. Por fim, quando os portões já estavam bastante próximos, Draco quebrou-o.

-Eu não mereço!

Agora era Harry que não percebera o que o outro queria dizer.

-Eu não mereço que me agradeças. Eu fi-lo por que sou egoísta. Se não o fizesse seria entregue ao Ministério. Só o fiz para… salvar-me a mim próprio. – As últimas palavras foram ditas num tom de quem sente vergonha de si próprio.

Harry ponderou por alguns instantes. Depois disse:

-Mesmo assim agradeço! Agradeço por teres saído de casa e teres, mesmo que para te salvar, aceite salvar o Sirius. Agradeço também por teres aceite nunca revelar nada acerca dos meus pais e da verdadeira identidade do Jayden, do Samuel e do Ryan. Quaisquer que sejam os teus motivos, tu podias ter revelado tudo, mas não o fizeste. Por isso, obrigado!

Draco acenou com a cabeça. Não sabia o que dizer face àquilo.

Passaram pelos portões e mal tinham entrado dentro do Castelo quando a Professora McGonagall se juntou a eles aproximando-se por entre os muitos alunos que ali estavam.

Passou o seu olhar penetrante por ambos, detendo-se um pouco em Draco que, apesar de ainda estar fraco parecia já conseguir manter-se em pé por si próprio.

-Posso saber o que se passou para terem chegado tão tarde? E o que se passou com o Sr. Malfoy?

Harry lançou um olhar a Draco para saber o que ele iria dizer. O loiro limitou-se a encarar McGonagall sem dizer nada.

-Não têm nada a dizer? Muito bem, Sr. Potter acompanhe o Sr. Malfoy à enfermaria. – Fez uma pausa e depois acrescentou dirigindo-se particularmente para Draco. – Vou informar o professor Snape, afinal ele é o Director da sua casa, ele decide que medidas tomar. Depois…. – Voltou a dirigir-se a ambos – decidiremos qual o vosso castigo por chegarem fora de horas.

******************************************************

Remus entrou na Sala Precisa com relativa facilidade. Conhecia os amigos suficientemente bem para saber o que teriam pensado quando entraram.

Percebeu que não se tinha enganado quando a porta se materializou na sua frente. Entrou rapidamente e viu James e Sirius voltarem-se na sua direcção.

- Demoraste. – Foi a única coisa que Sirius disse.

Remus avançou até à poltrona e disse para James:

-Passou-se alguma coisa com o Harry! Ron, Hermione e Ginny voltaram de Hogsmead mas ele ainda não chegou.

James ergueu uma sobrancelha. E Remus continuou:

-Também não sei mais nada! O Ron está na Sala Comum, pode ser que ele saiba mais alguma coisa.

James ainda lançou um olhar na direcção de Sirius, a preocupação estampada no rosto. Depois deixou a sala, deixando apenas Sirius e Remus.

-O que é que sabes da Lene? – Perguntou Sirius sem deixar de encarar as chamas que crepitavam na lareira.

Remus surpreendeu-se um pouco mas respondeu:

-Não muito! Sei que continuou a trabalhar como curandeira em St. Mungus durante algum tempo após a tua prisão. Nessa altura ainda falávamos, mas ela ficou muito mal com tudo o que se passou, com a morte do James e da Lily, e tu teres sido acusado e preso. Depois disso saiu do país e acabámos por perder o contacto.

Sirius desviou por fim o olhar na direcção do amigo. Quando falou, fê-lo em voz baixa, quase como um murmúrio:

-Aconteceu-lhe alguma coisa Remus. Tenho a certeza que sim! E se algo lhe aconteceu eu nunca me vou perdoar.

-Sirius… - Remus interrompeu o amigo – eu vou entrar em contacto com alguns dos membros da Ordem. Com certeza que eles nos ajudaram a encontrar a Lene. Vais ver que ela está bem! Agora vamos. O Harry ainda não tinha voltado, e isso deixa-me um pouco preocupado.

Sirius não parecia muito convencido pelas palavras do amigo, mas a preocupação com o afilhado falou mais alto. Deixaram a sala, lado a lado, apressando o passo na direcção da torre dos Gryffindor.

*********************************************

Jayden percorria os corredores do castelo em passo muito apressado. O seu destino era a torre dos Gryffindor, mas a meio caminho mudou de ideias. Rapidamente se voltou e seguiu a direcção contrária em direcção à sala de Lily.

Não demorou muito tempo a lá chegar afinal conhecia aqueles corredores como ninguém. A porta estava apenas encostada e Lily sentada no seu interior com diversos papéis na mão.

Duas batidas na porta e entrou fazendo com que a agora morena olhasse na sua direcção.

-James… - murmurou de forma quase inaudível. – Passou-se alguma coisa?

O "rapaz" tomou o cuidado de fechar a porta depois de entrar e respondeu:

-O Harry! Ele ainda não voltou de Hogsmead. E ninguém sabe o que se passou!

*************************************

Harry e Draco percorriam os corredores em silêncio, caminhando na direcção da enfermaria. O silêncio havia-se instalado entre eles desde que momentos antes haviam deixado a presença da directora dos Gryffindor.

Uma vez chegados à enfermaria, o loiro pôde finalmente deitar-se a descansar após responder a uma série de perguntas de Madame Pomfrey que parecia saber que eles lhe estavam a tentar esconder algo.

Draco tinha preferido não revelar aquilo que lhe tinha acontecido, o que espantou Harry, mas o moreno acabou por aceitar. Afinal, ele não era sequer amigo do outro para se meter assim na vida dele.

"Se bem que…" pensou Harry para consigo próprio. "O que eles fizeram foi realmente nojento. Mais que o normal!"

Atacar pessoas da sua própria casa, Harry nunca julgara que isso pudesse acontecer. Slytherins não eram pessoas confiáveis por natureza. Eram traiçoeiros e preocupavam-se mais em garantir o seu bem-estar que com as outras pessoas. No entanto, nunca haviam mostrado problemas entre eles.

-Estás muito pensativo, Potter!

Harry ergueu o olhar para Draco. Não se tinha dado conta que se havia alheado de tudo o que o rodeava.

Vendo que o outro se esforçava por pegar num pequeno copo com água que havia sido deixado perto da cama, Harry rapidamente o pegou o lho entregou.

A enfermeira já tinha deixado a divisão, provavelmente em busca de Snape ou McGonagall para lhes pedir satisfações.

De novo o silêncio se instalou entre os dois… inimigos? Continuavam a ser inimigos? Harry já não sabia. O Draco Malfoy que tinha na sua frente era muito diferente daquele ao qual havia recusado apertar a mão no primeiro dia de aulas e que o atormentara durante tantos anos.

Talvez estivesse na altura de seguir o conselho de Dumbledore! Talvez estivesse na hora de lhe dar uma oportunidade!

*************************************

James e Lily cruzaram-se com a professora McGonagall à saída da sala da professora de poções.

A mais velha parecia saber exactamente o que os levara a sair de forma tão apressada do gabinete.

-O Harry está bem! Ele chegou há alguns momentos acompanhado por Draco Malfoy. Neste momento eles estão na enfermaria.

A troca de olhares entre os Potter fez a mulher perceber que eles a tinham entendido de forma errada.

-O Harry está bem. Quem foi ferido foi Draco Malfoy.

Eles pareceram acalmar mas mesmo assim Lily perguntou:

-E o Draco? Ele está bem?

-Vou agora informar o Severus do que se passou. Só depois poderei ir falar com eles e ver como estão.

-Podemos ir ter com eles à enfermaria? – Perguntou James. Mesmo que a resposta fosse negativa ele fazia tensões de ir ver como estava o filho.

Minerva parecia compreender isso e respondeu:

-Penso que não tem nenhum problema, mas tentem não dar muito nas vistas!

Os dois apenas assentiram. Seguiram então cada um para seu lado: Minerva em direcção às masmorras, em busca do ex-professor de poções, e Lily e James em direcção à enfermaria.

* * *

N.A.: Olá a todos!! *Morgana escondida atrás de uma parede de betão armado* Estão bons?

Pois é, eu sei que este capítulo demorou horrores para sair mas... bem, só posso pedir desculpa e a vossa compreensão!

*Morgana sai detrás da parede* Queria agradecer por todos os reviews que deixaram, e mais uma vez pedir desculpa a todos, em especial a miss potter. Três reviews no mesmo capítulo: bateu cá dentro.

Quanto a este capítulo, então... gostaram?

Se sim, tirem dois minutinhos para deixar a vossa opinião; se não não se acanhem. Deixem também a vossa opinião! Só assim eu poderei melhorar!!

Prespectivas futuras de capítulos... não faço tensão de demorar muito! Entrei de férias (finalmente) e só me falta realizar os exames finais, mas em princípio terei mais tempo para escrever.

_Well, that's all_

vou agora passar a palavra à minha beta!

Vamos lá ver o que ela tem a dizer!!

KissKiss

_Morgana Bauer_

**N.B.:** _Helloooooooooooo!!!!!!! pois, sim, finalmente que esta menina se decidiu a escrever alguma coisita... xD Já não era sem tempo!!! caramba, kuanto eu ralhei pra tu me dares trabalho não remunerado... loooool_

_Uma coisinha: continuo com esperanças em relação ao suposto final desta fic (uma coisa mt boa emr elação a ser beta reader é o facto de podermos saber o final das histórias antes dos outros... huhuhu)... Morgana, ainda tenho esperança!!!!! (eu sei o k vais dizer em relação a isto, mas enfim -.-' a esperança é a última a morrer!!!)_

_Boas leituras!!!!!!!!!! Bjooooooooo (ah, e Morgana... um lembrete: ESTA NÃO É A ÚNICA FIC QUE TENS PRA CONTINUAR!!!!!!!! ò.ó)_

_2Dobys_


	11. A Sua Verdadeira Natureza

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertence e não me parece que exista algo que possa fazer para mudar isso, com muita pena minha diga-se de passagem!!

**N.A.: **Depois de séculos sem aparecer eu voltei! Espero que ainda estejam interessados em saber como é que as coisas se vão desenrolar. Tal como prometido, aqui está o capítulo betado! Espero que gostem e que deixem a vossa opinião!

* * *

Capítulo XI

A Sua Verdadeira Natureza

Os dias após os acontecimentos em Hogsmead passaram-se calmos. Após quase uma semana, Draco foi autorizado por Madame Pomfrey a regressar às aulas.

O loiro abandonou a enfermaria, um pouco confuso sobre para onde ir. Voltar para a sua Sala Comum não lhe parecia a decisão mais adequada naquele momento. As aulas daquele dia tinham já começado, mas também não tinha vontade de ir!

Dirigiu-se para os jardins e deixou-se caminhar sem rumo por alguns minutos. Parou na margem do lago, num recanto meio escondido por algumas árvores. Sentou-se na relva, o olhar perdido na água à sua frente.

Talvez tenha ficado ali durante longos minutos ou umas poucas horas, mas quando se apercebeu já se ouvia a cacofonia dos outros alunos que deixavam agora as aulas.

Não eram muitos os que se aventuravam a ir para os jardins naquele dia. O tempo frio não convidava nada a isso. Muitos deixavam-se ficar pelos corredores a conversar animadamente, outros dirigiam-se para as suas salas comuns, e ainda outros, uma pequena minoria, caminhava até à biblioteca para passar aqueles momentos livres.

Draco enrolou-se mais na capa fina que tinha sobre os ombros. A temperatura havia descido bastante sem que ele tomasse real consciência desse facto e agora estava cheio de frio.

Deixou escapar um suspiro pesado enquanto se erguia. Estava na altura de voltar para as aulas, para o mundo real.

Voltou-se na direcção do castelo e começou a caminhar com passo calmo. Ainda tinha de passar pela sala do director da sua casa para se inteirar de qual o castigo que lhe havia sido imposto, a ele e a Potter, por terem chegado fora da hora de recolher.

***************************************************

Harry deixou a estufa onde tinha tido Herbologia acompanhado por Ron e Hermione. Tentavam decidir o que iriam fazer durante a hora seguinte já que tinham sido avisados que a aula de transfiguração daquela manhã havia sido cancelada.

-Vocês deviam pôr os trabalhos de casa em dia! – Dizia a morena – Depois vão estar para aí a queixar-se que querem ir treinar Quidditch e que não têm tempo. Ainda para mais, este ano temos os N.E.W.T'S e temos de estar bem preparados!

-Oh, Hermione, nós não temos tantos trabalhos assim em atraso! – O ruivo reclamou. – E quanto aos N.E.W.T.'S ainda falta imenso tempo.

-Isso é uma irresponsabilidade, Ron! Temos de começar a estudar desde o início para que o estudo seja mais fácil e produtivo. Tens ideia de tudo aquilo que temos para estudar?

-Hermione! Relaxa. Tu és muito inteligente. Para que é que estás assim tão preocupada? Vais ter boa nota!

A rapariga bufou e Harry apenas sorriu.

-Harry! – Hermione dirigia-se agora a ele com olhar de quem não admite que a contrariem – Nós temos de ir estudar! Convence este cabeça dura de que é o melhor para ele!

-Sabes Ron, estou totalmente de acordo com a Hermione. – Disse o moreno sorrindo.

-O quê?! – Ron lançou um olhar inquisidor na direcção do amigo. – Estás a dizer-me que queres ir, agora, para a biblioteca estudar?

Até Hermione pareceu agradavelmente surpreendida.

-O que eu estou a dizer é que ela tem razão. Não podemos ter trabalhos em atraso se queremos ganhar a taça este ano!

-Muito bem! Finalmente perceberam! Então vamos! – Disse Hermione já partindo em direcção à biblioteca.

-Isso. - Harry sorriu. – Vão vocês que depois vou lá ter convosco!

Hermione estacou.

-Como assim "depois vou lá ter convosco"? Porque é que não vens agora? – Antes que a rapariga pudesse dizer alguma coisa o moreno adiantou-se.

-Tenho de ir saber qual é a minha detenção, lembram-se? – Disse quase despreocupadamente.

-Agora? – A morena torceu o nariz.

-Sim! Não soube qual era a detenção antes porque alguém achou melhor que eu e o Malfoy partilhássemos o castigo. Como, pelos vistos, ele hoje saía da enfermaria, vou saber agora qual é a minha detenção.

Hermione pareceu entender mas Ron disse:

-Se sabias que não ias para a biblioteca estudar, porquê todo esse discurso?

O moreno apenas sorriu antes de se despedir e tomar um caminho diferente do dos amigos. 1

**********************************************

Samuel deixara as estufas e partira em passo apressado para um dos muitos corredores do segundo andar. No seu bolso estava guardado o Mapa do Salteador que, desde aquela noite à alguns dias atrás, andava sempre consigo.

James e Remus tinham-lhe perguntado o que se passara, mas recusara-se a comentar o que quer que fosse.

Algo lhe dizia que o que tinha presenciado na enfermaria não estava relacionado com a missão que desempenhavam no Castelo mas iria tirar aquela história a limpo.

Quando chegou ao segundo andar viu vários alunos a deixar as suas salas e a partirem para os mais diversos locais na escola. Um pequeno grupo de retardatários deixava-se ficar na entrada da sala e, entre eles, estava o rapaz que procurava.

Aproximou-se do grupo procurando encontrar uma desculpa para o interpelar. A melhor maneira de o fazer seria quando ele não estivesse junto dos amigos, por isso esperou até que eles se começassem a movimentar para pôr o seu pequeno plano em acção.

Tirou um tinteiro de dentro da mochila que carregava e enfeitiçou-o para que levitasse por cima do grupo. Quando estava posicionado por cima de David, o rapaz com quem queria ter a pequena conversa, quebrou o feitiço e viu como o frasco caiu sobre a cabeça do rapaz, deixando-o todo sujo.

Alguns impropérios deixaram a boca do rapaz e os colegas dele olhavam incrédulos em redor para tentar perceber o que se tinha passado. Sirius deixou-se ficar por trás da estátua de onde observava a cena.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos-escuros ainda tentou limpar-se com um pequeno lenço emprestado por uma rapariguinha de tranças loiras, mas cedo chegou à conclusão de que iria precisar de ir à casa de banho.

Sirius seguiu-o a uma distância razoável e esperou alguns minutos para entrar também na casa de banho.

A expressão no rosto do rapaz não era das mais amigáveis e Sirius entendia porquê. Mas não era altura de se preocupar com isso.

-Passou-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou com a maior cara de pau ao rapaz que tentava retirar a tinta do cabelo e das roupas. – Parece que precisas de ajuda.

O rapaz apenas murmurou algo que Sirius nem se preocupou em ouvir. O rapaz estava mesmo irritado.

Pegando na varinha, o mais velho apontou-a à roupa do menor, e executou um dos poucos feitiços de limpeza que conhecia mas que tinha a certeza iria resultar.

O outro voltou-se surpreendido na sua direcção.

-Obrigado – David perguntava-se porque é que o outro o estava a ajudar. Conhecia-o de vista mas nunca haviam trocado nenhuma palavra então, porquê aquela preocupação?

Sirius olhou por momentos para o menor de cima a baixo. Só precisava de uma pequena oportunidade para puxar o assunto que queria e esclarecer as suas dúvidas.

Um silêncio constrangedor, pelo menos na opinião de David, tomou conta do espaço, mas o mais velho não parecia ter pressa em abandonar a casa de banho.

O menor encolheu mentalmente os ombros e arregaçou as mangas para poder lavar as mãos. Essa era a oportunidade da qual Sirius estava à espera. Nos pulsos do outro rapaz eram visíveis duas marcas castanhas que conhecia bem. Ele mesmo já as tivera nos pulsos à vários anos atrás.

-Então…- Começou Sirius – Como é que é mesmo o teu nome?

-Da…David, David Rother.

**********************************************

A professora Minerva McGonagall ergueu-se da sua cadeira quando ouviu alguém bater na porta do seu gabinete.

Severus Snape estava parado na entrada, uma expressão de tédio presente no seu rosto.

Minerva acenou-lhe para que entrasse e ele sentou-se numa das cadeiras disponíveis.

-Passou-se algo Severus? Pareces aborrecido! – A professora de Transfiguração ocupou o seu lugar.

-Primeiros anos! Não passam de umas cabeças ocas.

-Saudades de Poções? – A mais velha inquiriu com um sorriso na face.

Severus Snape apenas bufou.

-Eles não deveriam estar já aqui?

McGonagall olhou para o relógio colocado numa das paredes e depois respondeu-lhe:

-Está praticamente na hora, mas ainda faltam alguns minutos antes do combinado. Mas, já pensaste nalgum castigo para lhes aplicar?

-Acredita que tenho vários… mas como o Potter é da tua responsabilidade…

-Muito bem. Teremos de chegar a um consenso em relação à punição a aplicar a ambos.

**************************************

Ryan Lewis deixara as estufas de Herbologia acompanhado por Jayden, mas depois separara-se do amigo. Fez o caminho para a biblioteca do Castelo em silêncio, com mil ideias a fervilharem-lhe na mente.

Voltar à escola onde já tinha sido tão feliz antes fazia-o sentir-se bem, em paz. Mas a missão que desempenhavam… nos últimos dias tirara-lhe algumas noites de sono.

Sentou-se numa das mesas desocupadas da biblioteca, longe de todos, e espalhou os livros que precisava sobre a mesa. A sua mente, no entanto, não estava ali.

Quem poderia ser o espião infiltrado? Quem quer que fosse ainda não tinha dado sinais de vida, caso contrário teriam notado. Todos os alunos de Gryffindor haviam sido, de uma forma ou de outra, estudados por James, Sirius e Remus. Observaram-nos e tentaram perceber se nas suas atitudes havia algo fora do comum.

Era certo que alguns alunos podiam de facto ser considerados "suspeitos", mas nem esses pareciam ter ligações com Voldemort.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto pegava no livro de poções tratava de abrir na página certa.

Poção Wolfsbane. _Quais os benefícios que a descoberta da poção Wolfsbane trouxe, tanto para os lobisomens como para a comunidade mágica em geral. _Tinha de escrever uma composição com no mínimo dois pergaminhos para entregar a Lily dentro de uma semana.

Não era um tema difícil para ele. Poderia fazer aquela composição facilmente, mas a lua cheia começava no dia seguinte e Remus não queria deixar trabalho acumulado: para todos os efeitos ele era apenas mais um estudante. Benefícios da Wofsbane. Começou a enumerar alguns tópicos antes de iniciar a escrita da composição propriamente dita.

***********************************************

Harry cruzou-se com Draco no início do corredor que dava acesso ao escritório da professora McGonagall.

-Potter. – Malfoy cumprimentou-o.

Calma aí! Cumprimentou-o? Surpreendente.

-Malfoy. – O moreno retribuiu o cumprimento.

Até à entrada do gabinete da directora dos Gryffindor, nenhum trocou nenhuma palavra. Antes que Harry pudesse fazer algo, Draco bateu com o punho na porta de madeira.

-Entre. – A voz da professora fez-se ouvir.

Entraram um a seguir ao outro e notaram de imediato a presença do antigo professor de Poções. Ocuparam as duas cadeiras disponíveis e aguardaram que alguém tomasse a palavra.

-Já discutimos os motivos que vos levaram a chegar fora de horas da visita a Hogsmead. É certo que ainda existem alguns aspectos que todos gostaríamos de ver esclarecidos mas, pelo menos por hora, vamos deixar isso de lado. Eu e o professor Snape estivemos a conversar e chegámos a um acordo em relação ao vosso castigo.

-E qual será esse castigo? – Draco perguntou num tom sério encarando Severus.

-Vocês… - começou o professor - …terão de limpar a antiga ala norte da biblioteca. Está fora de uso há alguns anos, vocês serão responsáveis por tratar da limpeza dela. Sem magia!

Harry olhou para Draco para tentar perceber a reacção deste ao castigo. O loiro, no entanto, não pareceu ficar impressionado ou, se ficou, camuflou bem as suas emoções.

-Estão esclarecidos? – Perguntou a professora McGonagall. Quando ambos concordaram com um aceno de cabeça continuou – Então podem sair. A vossa detenção começa esta noite.

Harry e Draco levantaram-se quase ao mesmo tempo e preparavam-se para deixar a sala quando Severus Snape chamou o afilhado.

-Draco. Precisamos de ter uma conversa os dois. Vem até à minha sala.

O tom empregado não deixava margem para réplicas e o loiro concordou. Abriu passagem para o padrinho e depois seguiu-o em direcção às masmorras.

**************************************

James Potter percorria em passos apressados o corredor que dava acesso à sala comum dos Gryffindor.

A conversa que tinha acabado de ter com Dumbledore tinha-lhe esclarecido algumas das dúvidas que pairavam na sua cabeça. Não fora uma reunião longa, muito pelo contrário, mas servira o seu propósito.

Ainda tinha algum tempo livre antes da sua próxima aula por isso decidiu fazer um pequeno desvio no caminho e fazer uma visita à sua professora preferida em toda a escola.

**************************************

Sirius e David deixaram a casa de banho conversando como se se conhecessem há muito tempo.

A conversa girara em torno de assuntos amenos, Quidditch, a escola, e embora por vezes o mais novo parecesse desconfiar de alguma coisa, Sirius lá conseguiu dar-lhe a volta.

Encaminharam-se juntos para a Sala Comum e só quando lá chegaram é que Sirius resolveu começar a questionar o menor sobre aquilo que queria saber.

-Então e em relação a D.C.A.T.? Como é que são as aulas, com o Snape a dar?

David encolheu os ombros.

-Não são piores que as do ano passado! – Depois sorriu. – Na realidade tem algumas aulas que até são bastante boas. Mas…

-Mas… - Sirius tentou incentivar o outro a começar.

-Bem, ele assusta um bocado, não é? Na minha turma a maioria acha que ele qualquer dia se vai passar e vai começar a distribuir maldições imperdoáveis pela escola toda!

O maior riu e depois disse:

-Na minha antiga escola o professor de D.C.A.T. era fixe. Se bem me lembro, no terceiro ano aquilo que mais gostei de estudar foram os lobisomens. Nessa altura o professor decidiu abordar o tópico da Animagia, como Animago é a única forma de um feiticeiro estar perto de um lobisomem… Adorei essa parte. Fiquei com imensa vontade de me transformar num, sabes? Num Animago, digo!

David mexeu-se desconfortável.

-Animagos. O professor Snape também os referiu, mas foi muito breve. Ele disse que era preciso muito para um feiticeiro se transformar num e que tinha de ter autorização do ministério…

-É verdade. – Interiormente Sirius sorria. Aquele miúdo sabia mais acerca de Animagos do que queria dizer e ele ia descobrir porque motivo se estava a tentar transformar num!

-Bem, Samuel, eu vou ter de ir… não me quero atrasar para a aula.

Dito isto saiu disparado pela entrada sem dar tempo ao mais velho de responder.

******************************************

-Podes sentar-te!

No gabinete de Snape reinava a organização. Era um espaço que à primeira vista poderia parecer assombroso mas reflectia bem a personalidade do seu ocupante. As estantes estavam repletas de livros acerca de Poções e de Magia das Trevas, duas das grandes paixões de Snape. Uma porta de madeira dava acesso ao laboratório do professor de D.C.A.T.. Apesar de ter deixado de leccionar aquela disciplina, Severus era um apaixonado pela arte de fazer poções.

-Tens recebido alguma notícia do teu pai?

O loiro inquietou-se mas respondeu.

-Não, senhor. Desde que deixei a Mansão que não tenho contacto com ele.

-Draco, isto é bastante sério. O que se passou afinal na visita a Hogsmead?

-Eu…

-Responde àquilo que te perguntei. Caso contrário utilizarei Legilimância em ti!

Draco sabia muito bem que o espião era bem capaz de cumprir a ameaça.

-Zabini, Nott e Crabbe. Atacaram-me depois de me terem convidado a voltar para "casa".

-As coisas na Mansão estão a ficar cada vez mais sérias. Lucius está disposto a usar o seu poder paterno sobre ti para te obrigar a voltar.

-Poder paterno?

-Sim, o poder paterno. Assim que ele o exercer sobre ti não terás outra alternativa senão obedecer-lhe.

-Nunca ouvi falar.

-É normal. A última vez que foi exercido foi à vários séculos atrás. O seu uso foi banido, no entanto o Lucius está disposto a utilizá-lo.

-O que acontecerá? Se ele conseguir utilizá-lo o que é que vai acontecer comigo?

O professor de D.C.A.T. lançou um olhar sombrio sobre o jovem. Um olhar capaz de acobardar muitos, novos ou velhos.

-Deixarás de ter vontade própria. Ficarás pouco melhor do que se tivesses recebido o beijo de um Dementor. Com uma diferença: poderás até ser capaz de levar uma vida normal, mas será sempre sob o controlo do teu pai. Só comerás quando ele te mandar comer, só dormirás quando ele assim o entender. Se ele te ordenar que tortures ou mates alguém serás forçado a fazê-lo. Não passarás de uma simples marioneta. Uma espécie de variância da _Imperius_.

Draco não conseguiu esconder o quanto aquela descrição o abalou.

-Ele pretende… utilizar isso… em mim?

O silêncio do mais velho respondeu a todas as dúvidas de Draco.

-Então estou condenado! Condenado a ser um brinquedo nas mãos do Lucius. – Acrescentou baixinho. – Como sempre fui…

-Ainda não é altura para desistir. Para ter efeito, o ritual tem de ser realizado antes que cumpras 17 anos e é necessária a tua presença. Cabe-nos garantir que o teu pai não consegue apanhar-te até essa altura.

O loiro não respondeu.

-Entretanto, penso que está na altura de voltarmos às nossas aulas de duelo. É bom que estejas preparado no caso de voltarem a tentar atacar-te!

-Sim.

-Começaremos esta noite, imediatamente a seguir à tua detenção. Vai até à Sala Precisa.

O outro apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Podes ir!

Draco deixou a sala com as ideias em turbilhão. Durante toda a sua vida não passara de um objecto nas mãos de Lucius. Sempre fizera tudo para lhe agradar, muitas vezes sem sucesso. Sofrera na pele as falhas que cometia, mas aquela era a educação de um Sangue Puro. Sempre tinha tido tudo aquilo que queria, o seu pai garantira isso, mas havia sempre faltado qualquer coisa.

Quando por fim tinha decidido fazer a coisa certa, caminhar com as suas próprias pernas, de novo havia algo para o fazer tropeçar. Talvez o seu destino fosse mesmo ser um Death Eater. Talvez para si não houvesse salvação.

Abanou a cabeça assustado com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos. Aquela não era a altura para pensar assim. Severus estava do seu lado e iria ajudá-lo! Mesmo sendo contra a sua natureza Slytherin, forçou-se a creditar que tudo iria correr bem. No entanto, no seu íntimo, algo lhe dizia que aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que o que todos esperavam!

********************************************

O resto do dia decorreu tranquilamente. Às nove horas em ponto, Harry encontrava-se em frente da porta da biblioteca, esperando que alguém aparecesse. A espera não demorou muito, pois logo Draco chegou.

Ambos os jovens tinham deixado os uniformes e estavam confortavelmente vestidos.

-Malfoy! – Decidido a ver se o comportamento do loiro se mantinha como nos últimos dias, Harry resolveu cumprimentá-lo.

-Potter!

O moreno estava disposto a saber o que acontecera ao outro e, talvez, seguir o conselho de Dumbledore. Afinal de contas, aquele era um Draco muito diferente do que o que ele estava acostumado.

Filch chegou alguns segundos depois trazendo na mão um enorme molho de chaves. Abriu a porta da biblioteca sem lhes dirigir qualquer palavra e caminhou rapidamente até ao extremo norte.

Quando lá chegaram, Harry e Draco puderam ver uma porta que nenhum deles conhecia. O encarregado abriu-a e ambos os jovens puderam ver uma enorme divisão, com estantes cobertas de livros empoeirados que chegavam, nalguns casos, a atingir o tecto. Alguns dos livros, constatou Harry após um olhar mais atento, pareciam ser já muito antigos e vários aparentavam estar seriamente danificados.

-Dêem-me as vossas varinhas! – Ordenou Filch. – Têm panos e outros materiais de limpeza naquele armário. – Disse apontando para uma pequena porta. – O vosso castigo termina quando estiver tudo limpo.

Recolheu as varinhas e foi-se embora, deixando-os sós.

-Acho que nem depois de nos formarmos vamos conseguir ter esta divisão totalmente limpa! – Comentou Harry em tom desolado, conseguindo assim arrancar uma risada do loiro.

-É, pode ser que os professores se compadeçam de nós e nos libertem. – O tom de Draco surpreendeu Harry que também riu.

-Bem, - O loiro caminhou até ao armário. – Vamos começar. Senão, nem depois de nos formarmos, nem quando tivermos 50 anos.

Alguém que chegasse naquele momento e não os conhecesse, poderia pensar que eles até eram amigos!

*******************************************

-Como é que acham que está a correr a detenção do Harry? – Samuel perguntou enquanto se sentava num dos cadeirões da Sala Comum.

-Ele está a cumprir uma detenção com o Malfoy, é claro que não deve estar a correr bem! – Retorquiu Ron.

-Não sejas assim! O Malfoy tem estado diferente desde que as aulas começaram. Parece que mudou completamente.

-Achas mesmo que ele mudou, Hermione? – Ginny entrou na conversa.

-Eu cá acho que não! – Ron falou para a irmã. – Tanto quanto sabemos esta mudança pode ser apenas um… plano maquiavélico. Eu acho que é melhor não confiarmos.

-Mas o Dumbledore disse para lhe darmos uma chance, lembras-te?

O ruivo torceu o nariz.

-Talvez. Mas é melhor esperarmos para ver.

-Qual foi mesmo a detenção que lhes deram? – Ryan entrou na conversa para tentar desviar o assunto do tema Malfoy.

Hermione pareceu perceber a intenção e respondeu:

-Parece que têm de limpar a ala norte da biblioteca.

-Ala norte? – Ginny encarou Hermione. – Não sabia que a biblioteca de Hogwarts tinha uma ala norte!

-Eu também não sabia, mas falei com a madame Pince e ela disse-me que esta ala da biblioteca foi encerrada há uns anos porque aconteceu lá qualquer coisa. Mas, quando lhe perguntei o quê, ela apenas se riu.

Ryan olhou para Samuel de esguelha e pode ver um pequeno sorriso formar-se no rosto do amigo. Ambos sabiam muito bem qual o motivo pelo qual aquela ala fora encerrada.

-Eu preciso de ir lá acima buscar um livro. – O que sempre fora o mais responsável dos Marauders anunciou enquanto se erguia.

-Não me digas que vais estudar agora. – Samuel ergue-se e começou a caminhar atrás do amigo. Parou por momentos e, olhando para trás acrescentou num tom dramático – Ele vai ter um esgotamento!

Todos se riram do exagero do rapaz. 2

******************************************

Ao chegarem à camarata, Sirius e Remus começaram a rir.

-Já se passou tanto tempo… – Comentou o primeiro. - Até já me tinha esquecido da ala norte.

-Pobre Harry. Agora ele é que vai ter de limpar aquilo tudo!

-Pois é! Mas, aquela foi uma partida que valeu a pena!

-AH! Só dizes isso porque não foste tu que ficaste a cumprir a detenção. – Remus tentou soar o mais indignado possível. – Vocês armaram a confusão e eu levei com as culpas.

O outro teve a decência de parecer envergonhado.

-Ainda te lembras disso?

-Sirius, a McGonagall obrigou-me a esfregar, sem magia, o chão da enfermaria durante quase dois meses! Achas mesmo que eu não me iria lembrar?!

-Hã… é, tens razão. Nós chegámos a pedir-te desculpa por isso, não chegámos, Moony?

Começaram ambos a gargalhar.

-Será que a ala norte ficou em muito mau estado? – Remus inquiriu.

-A ala norte não sei, mas o Prongs ficou engraçado! - Sirius sorriu com a lembrança. Uma aposta entre ele e James tinha levado ao encerramento da ala norte. No entanto havia sido Remus quem levara as culpas por causa do incidente.

Um barulho vindo das escadas fê-los parar de rir. Remus pegou num livro e Sirius começou a brincar com a varinha.

-Olá! – Foi James quem entrou na camarata. – Eles disseram-me que vocês estavam cá em cima, a estudar!

Os outros dois riram-se e James olhou para ambos como se estivessem loucos.

-Afinal, o que é que se passou com vocês?

-Olha lá, James, sabes qual é a detenção que o Harry está a cumprir?

-Não, ele não me disse!

-Lembras-te da ala norte da biblioteca? – Perguntou Sirius matreiro.

-Sim, porquê? Pelo que percebi está fechada.

-Pois, a detenção do Harry e do Malfoy é limpar toda a ala norte.

-Toda?! Aquela ala era enorme!

-Era mesmo. Quero ver a reacção do Harry quando souber que vocês foram os responsáveis pelo estado dela!

Sirius e Remus voltaram a rir e James acabou por se juntar a eles, não sem antes pensar _"Espero mesmo que ele não fique muito chateado!"_.

**********************************************

Várias horas depois, quando os relógios marcavam dez para a meia-noite, Harry e Draco deram por terminada a sua tarefa, pelo menos durante aquela noite. Ainda teriam bastante trabalho pela frente antes de poderem dizer que a sua detenção estava terminada.

Muitos dos livros, que à primeira vista pareciam estar apenas empoeirados, estavam na realidade cobertos por uma substância verde, muito parecida com uma gosma, e que era bastante difícil de eliminar. 3

Durante a detenção tinham trocado apenas uma série de palavras, mas podiam dar-se por satisfeitos já não haviam tentado amaldiçoar-se mutuamente.

Olharam para o trabalho que tinham feito e depois para o que ainda faltava fazer.

-Meu Merlin! – Draco olhava em seu redor. – Nós vamos demorar séculos…

-Eu só gostava de saber é como é que isto ficou neste estado!

Fecharam a porta da ala norte da biblioteca e caminharam até à entrada. Filch estava sentado numa cadeira, dormitando.

Harry aproximou-se dele e pigarreou:

-Terminámos por hoje. Estão aqui as chaves da biblioteca.

O encarregado resmungou qualquer coisa e entregou-lhes as varinhas depois de pegar nas chaves.

-Bem, vou-me embora. – Harry despediu-se.

Draco acenou com a cabeça e caminhou para o lado oposto.

O moreno voou em direcção a uma noite de sono, e o loiro caminhou para a sua primeira aula de treino desde que as aulas haviam começado.

************************************

Severus Snape aguardava confortavelmente sentado numa poltrona na Sala Precisa. A sala tinha-se tornado num local onde poderia decorrer uma luta, com um grande espaço livre no centro.

Quando bateu o quarto para a meia-noite olhou para a porta. Se fosse outro aluno qualquer poderia pensar que se estava a esquivar mas ele tinha a certeza de que o afilhado viria.

Poucos minutos depois ouviu bater na porta. Com um movimento da varinha deu entrada ao jovem loiro.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite, professor!

-Bem, sabes porque motivo estamos aqui! Vamos então começar.

O professor tinha tirado o seu habitual paletó e estava só de camisa. Arregaçou as mangas e caminhou até ao meio da sala.

Draco fez o mesmo com a camisola e aproximou-se do professor.

Após os cumprimentos habituais iniciaram o duelo. O loiro esforçava-se por manter uma defesa eficaz, mas Snape não lhe dava descontos.

Os feitiços eram lançados um após os outros. Na sua feição, Snape trazia o rosto de um Death Eater experiente. Ele avançava pela sala na mesma medida em que Draco recuava.

O mais novo acabou por chocar com a parede. Estava encurralado, mas não ia desistir tão facilmente. Baixou momentaneamente o seu escudo, apenas durante o tempo suficiente para poder lançar um feitiço.

O professor desviou-o com facilidade e redobrou a força dos seus ataques.

Aquilo ainda não era nada e Draco sabia-o. Severus poderia atacá-lo com muito mais eficácia.

À medida que o tempo ia passando, o escudo de Draco enfraquecia. O loiro esforçou-se mas o escudo cedeu. Dois feitiços atingiram-no em cheio, atirando-o para o chão.

Severus parou a onda de ataques. Aproximou-se do menor que já se esforçava por se levantar.

-Vamos… continuar… - Draco disse quando por fim se conseguiu pôr de pé.

Um sorriso surgiu nas feições do mais velho. Afastou-se e após alguns instantes recomeçou o ataque.

Durante bastante tempo continuaram a treinar. Só quando algum relógio bateu as três badaladas é que resolveram terminar.

Draco atirou-se sobre uma cadeira, exausto. O cabelo colava-se-lhe à testa e sentia dores por todo o corpo. Sabia que no dia seguinte provavelmente estaria pior, mas nem se importou com isso. Ainda tinha muito que melhorar, mas ia esforçar-se.

Deixaram ambos a Sala Precisa, rumo a um descanso merecido.

O dia seguinte era outro dia, e havia muito a fazer. O melhor seria descansarem um pouco.

* * *

1 - (**N.B.:** _Olha olha, o Harry espertalhão… haha, essa foi uma saída de mestre xD_)

2 - (**N.B.:** _acho sinceramente que seria engraçado ver o Sirius como uma autêntica Drama Queen… huhuhu, não me digas que estás a pensar o mesmo que eu?! xD_)

3 - (**N.B.:** _mesmo tipo a Fleur, né? Hehe xD_)

* * *

**N.B.:** _AAAAAAHHHHH, que coisa nojenta!!!! Mas afinal o que é que os Marotos fizeram ao certo? O.o Tadinhos do Harry e do Draco, a limparem a porcaria que os outros fizeram… as gerações seguintes não deviam ser responsáveis pela 'limpeza' dos da geração anterior… ^^ E axo mt bem que o Sev treine o Draquinho ^o^ E o loirinho e o morenito a darem-se bem!!! Ka fixe ^o^ Eu sei, eu sei, e não, não estou a pensar em nada de mal… O.o Tens cá uma confiança em mim… Merlin! xD E ok, eu desculpo-te, eu sei que não me estavas a dispensar, ok. Já sabes (em 1ª mão) que a minha net tá uma desgraça… ya, continua na mesma -.-'_

_Bjsssss a todos!!! E principalmente a TI, Morgana, é claro xD_

**N.A.:** Olá a todos! Espero que tenham apreciado!

Não me vou alongar muito aqui, para não demorar muito tempo (ou melhor, mais que aquele que já demorei)! Só quero pedir desculpas pelo atraso e agradecer todos os reviews mandaram para o último capítulo.

A parte má de ter demorado tanto tempo para postar, foi que demorei mesmo muito tempo (eu cheguei a meio do capítulo e pura e simplesmente não consegui escrever mais nada), mas acabou por ter também uma parte boa! Consegui escrever uma one-shot (momento de propaganda on: **De Volta À Vida**,uma fic Harry/Draco, se quiserem dar uma vista de olhos, o link está no meu profile. momento de propaganda off.), e grande parte do próximo capítulo desta fic já está escrito. Soa estranho mas é verdade!

Despeço-me de todos e, atrevo-me a pedir, apesar da demora, deixem reviews! Eles são verdadeiramente importantes, e são eles que me fazem querer sempre escrever mais e melhor! Deixem as vossas opiniões, criticas construtivas, e até sugestões, se quiserem. Podem ter a certeza que eu leio tudo com o maior carinho!

Kisses

_Morgana Bauer_


	12. Sombras na Lua Cheia

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertence, (olha a novidade!!) mas eu gostava de ter um Draquito só para mim!! Digam lá se não gostavam também!!

* * *

Capítulo XII

Sombras na Lua Cheia – Parte I

A agitação no dormitório masculino começou cedo, no dia seguinte. Harry voltou-se na cama e puxou os cobertores para cima da cabeça, numa tentativa vã de fazer com que a luz que agora iluminava o dormitório não o incomodasse.

Teve sorte, pelo menos durante um bocado. Depois, apercebeu-se que alguém se aproximava de si.

-Ele já está acordado? – Ouviu a voz do pai no outro lado da divisão. – Se não se despachar vai acabar por atrasar-se!

-Acho que não! – Desta vez foi a voz de Sirius que se fez ouvir. O padrinho aproximou-se da cama do moreno e tentou espreitar o rosto deste. Talvez não fosse tão cedo assim! Pensou Harry.

Resmungou qualquer coisa e acabou por se sentar na cama. Espreguiçou-se enquanto bocejava e depois olhou em redor.

-Bom dia!

-Bom dia, Harry! – Neville retribuiu o cumprimento enquanto se preparava para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Quando o rapaz deixou o quarto, só ficaram Harry, Ron e os Marauders.

-Então… - o ruivo olhou para o amigo. – Como é que correu a detenção com o Malfoy?

-Nem correu muito mal. – Respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Mas esta detenção…

-O que é que tem a detenção? – Perguntou Remus saindo da casa de banho.

-Nunca vai terminar! – Gemeu o moreno.

-Que exagero! - Hermione apareceu inesperadamente fazendo-os sobressaltarem-se.

-Hermione! – Ron olhou para a rapariga. – O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

-Eu só vinha cá avisar-vos que vamos descer para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Vocês nunca mais apareciam!

-E não podias ter batido à porta? – Continuou o ruivo.

A rapariga ignorou-o e aproximou-se da cama de Harry.

-Afinal, o que é que aconteceu na detenção? Tiveste problemas com o Malfoy?

-Com o Malfoy? Não! O problema é a detenção em si! Aquela ala da biblioteca é enorme. E o estado dela…

-Eu falei com a madame Pince mas ela não me quis dizer o que é que aconteceu para a encerrarem.

-Pois… - James chamou a atenção sobre si – Eu acho que nós podemos responder a isso.

-Vocês?! – Os três mais novos perguntaram em coro.

-É, nós! – Sirius deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

-Bem, querem saber o que se passou? Acabou por ser engraçado!

Remus bufou.

-Sem dúvida que foi engraçado, James. Sem dúvida.

James olhou para o amigo sem perceber o motivo da ironia mas quem lhe respondeu foi Sirius:

-Conta lá a história, que já vais perceber o Moony.

-Muito bem! Tudo começou com uma aposta…

-Uma aposta? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. – A maioria dos livros daquela ala está coberto por uma gosma verde, que só sai depois de muito esfregar, e dizem que foi por causa de uma aposta?

-Exacto! – Confirmou Remus.

James continuou a contar.

-Nós andávamos no 5º ano. Um dia, eu e o Sirius resolvemos fazer uma aposta entre nós: o objectivo era ver qual de nós pregava a melhor partida. Bem, depois de várias tentativas que, na minha opinião, foram bastante engraçadas, mas que eu tenho a certeza que a tua mãe me mataria se suspeitasse que eu te contei, acabámos na biblioteca, na ala norte.

A partir deste ponto, Sirius tomou a palavra.

-Eu queria pregar uma partida que fosse realmente boa e para isso pedi ajuda ao Remus.

-O quê?! – James encarou o amigo – Isso foi batota!!

-Ele não me ajudou! Recusou-se a participar nos nossos… como é que era mesmo?

-O quê? – James ainda olhava para os amigos com um olhar de meter medo.

-Aquilo que ele dizia sempre que nós o tentávamos convencer a participar nas partidas. Ele dizia que não queria tomar parte das nossas…

-Criancices de meninos mimados. – Completou James ajeitando os óculos no rosto. – Era isso não era, Remus?

Este concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-Pensando bem, nós éramos mesmo crianças mimadas, não éramos Prongs?

O auror também acenou com a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

-Continuando, o Remus não me ajudou a preparar nenhuma peça, por isso desenvencilhei-me sozinho. Fiz umas quantas pesquisas… - Com o olhar de Remus sobre si, acrescentou – Sim, eu fui para a biblioteca para preparar a minha partida! Eu estava lá e, de repente, apareceu o James. Tinha estado a ver uns quantos feitiços bastante interessantes e achei que aquela era uma bela oportunidade para experimentá-los. E ele era a vítima perfeita.

-Bem, tu já viste como ficou a ala norte, por isso não te deve custar muito imaginar o que aconteceu a seguir!

Harry sorriu com a imagem mental que lhe surgiu.

-Foi muito engraçado, Harry, ver o teu pai coberto com aquela gosma verde da cabeça aos pés! O que correu mal foi que o feitiço acabou por ser mais forte do que aquilo que eu queria.

-O que nos valeu… - Interrompeu James. – Foi que não havia ali quase ninguém!

-Mas esperem lá. – Começou Hermione – Se os livros ainda continuam com aquilo, porque é que o James não ficou com ela? Como é que conseguiram tirar a gosma dele?

-Com muito custo, Hermione, com muito custo. – Sirius riu. – Aquilo tinha um cheiro insuportável. Nem sei como é que a Madame Pomfrey conseguiu aguentar para lhe remover o feitiço.

-Então…

-Então, naquela sala havia muito mais gosma! Quando os professores se tentavam aproximar tinham de sair de lá a correr, caso contrário…

Todos se riram com a insinuação de James.

-E ainda para mais, só aquele contra-feitiço resultava! Alguns professores ainda tentaram bloquear o cheiro, mas… só pioraram a situação – Acrescentou Sirius entre gargalhadas.

-Imagino a detenção que a McGonagall vos deve ter dado… - Disse Harry, enquanto ria.

-Pois… a detenção… - Sirius e James entreolharam-se, e o último pareceu então entender o motivo da ironia de Remus no começo da conversa.

-Qual foi? A detenção que a McGonagall vos deu foi o quê? Agora fiquei curioso! – Ron olhou para eles com um sorriso no rosto.

-Nós… não ficámos em detenção. – Respondeu James.

-Não ficaram em detenção? – Hermione perguntou espantada. – Mas a ala ficou inutilizável! Como é que não ficaram em detenção?

-EU fiquei em detenção por eles! – Esclareceu Remus ao ver que os outros dois não pareciam estar dispostos a falar nada.

-Tu? – Ron encarou o ex-professor – Não sabia que se podia transferir detenções.

-E não se pode! Só que a professora McGonagall não acreditou que tivesse sido o Sirius a realizar o feitiço.

-Não acreditou? – Hermione olhou para Sirius.

-Não. Ela não acreditava que eu, ou o James, fôssemos capazes de realizar um feitiço como aquele. E o Remus… acabou por levar as culpas.

Os mais novos entreolharam-se mas, depois de alguns instantes, todos começaram a rir. Até Remus se deixou contagiar.

-É… um bocado estranho pensar que a McGonagall… - Disse Harry entre as gargalhadas – Te tivesse dado uma detenção por destruíres a biblioteca…

-Acho que esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual ela me deu aquela detenção. – Conseguiu dizer Remus depois de muito rir.

-Afinal o que é que ela te mandou fazer? – Ron perguntou fazendo um esforço para não se rir.

-Mandou-me limpar o chão da enfermaria sem utilizar magia.

-Ah! Eu também já apanhei esse uma vez. Graças ao Snape. – Comentou o ruivo.

-Durante dois meses… - Acrescentou Remus.

-Dois meses?! – Harry perguntou espantado. – Ela devia estar mesmo irritada. E cumpriste?

-Que remédio! Ela não acreditava que tivessem sido eles! Disse que se viéssemos com essa história de novo eu ficaria de detenção até ao fim do ano!

-Sabem uma coisa… - Disse James de um momento para o outro. – Eu acho que ela sempre soube que não tinha sido o Remus.

-O quê? Porque é que dizes isso?

-Pensa comigo, Sirius. Depois daquela partida, nós voltamos a fazer mais alguma coisa na biblioteca ou noutro "espaço de estudo", pelo menos enquanto o Remus estava presente?

O outro pareceu pensar por um bocado e depois respondeu:

-Realmente, tens razão! Nunca mais o fizemos!

-E porque é que não o fizemos?

-Porque achámos que ela voltaria a acreditar que… Brilhante! Se essa foi mesmo a ideia dela, foi brilhante!

-Do que é que eles estão para ali a falar? – Cochichou Hermione ao ouvido de Harry, que apenas encolheu os ombros.

-Hey! Não se importam de esclarecer aqui as "mentes menos iluminadas"? – Pediu Remus.

-Hã? Ah, pois! Pensa connosco, Remus. Nós pregámos a partida, tu levaste as culpas e a detenção. Certo? – Sem esperar resposta James continuou. – No entanto, a McGonagall não tinha nenhum motivo para acreditar que tinhas sido tu o responsável! E, depois daquilo, nós nunca mais voltámos a pregar partidas na biblioteca, coisa que fazíamos com bastante frequência, diga-se de passagem!

-Então a McGonagall…- Começou Harry.

-Pôs o Remus de castigo para nos fazer parar com as partidas. Ela sabia que se nos colocasse em detenção não iria mudar nada, mas deve ter pensado que se nos sentíssemos culpados por ser ele a levar a culpa por nós…

-Vocês iriam parar! – Remus completou a ideia. – Até que nem está mal pensado! Foi bastante engenhoso.

-E resultou! – Comentou Sirius.

Um barulho vindo das escadas fê-lo calar-se e Remus olhou para o relógio da parede. Precisou de olhar uma segunda vez para garantir que não estava a ver mal!

-Por Morgana! Vocês já viram bem as horas? Estamos super atrasados!

Todos os que estavam presentes voltaram-se na direcção dele e começaram a tentar despachar-se o mais rapidamente possível. Harry, que era quem estava mais atrasado, pulou da cama e pegou rapidamente no uniforme enquanto se dirigia para a casa de banho.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, uma ruiva entrou no dormitório.

-Ginny! – Hermione virou-se para a amiga. – Desculpa, nós começamos a falar e perdemos as horas. Mas nós vamos já!

Ron concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e os restantes limitaram-se a continuar com as suas tarefas: afinal de contas, a ruiva não sabia das suas identidades.

Não tiveram de esperar muito por Harry, que depressa saiu da casa de banho ainda a apertar a gravata.

Deixaram o dormitório todos juntos e rumaram ao Salão Principal.

**************************************

A primeira aula daquele dia foi D.C.A.T. em conjunto com os Hufflepuff. O tema da lição, naquele dia em que várias nuvens negras cobriam o céu, era as maldições cuja utilização tivesse sido banida pela sociedade bruxa.

O professor Snape começou a lição explicando quais eram as tais maldições e feitiços, e de que forma funcionavam. Nesse momento, Neville tremeu e Harry, que estava a algumas cadeiras de distância pensou seriamente na hipótese dele poder desmaiar a qualquer momento.

De facto, isso passou pela cabeça do outro Gryffindor. No decorrer da aula, de cada vez que Snape se virava na sua direcção, Neville sentia o seu coração falhar diversas batidas.

No lado dos Hufflepuff o silêncio era enorme, pontuado apenas por um ou outro murmúrio quando o assunto assim o exigia.

Por vezes Snape voltava-se para o quadro de louça para poder escrever alguns apontamentos. Era nessa altura que se ouvia algum burburinho no lado dos Gryffindor.

-O Neville está estranho! Parece com mais medo do Snape do que o habitual! – James murmurou para Sirius.

-O Snape assusta qualquer um! – Comentou Ron que ouvira os sussurros.

-Senhores Weasley e Powel, creio que já passaram tudo o que está no quadro?

James, ou melhor Jayden, e Ron levantaram o olhar para o professor e responderam em conjunto.

-Não, professor.

-Então do que estão à espera? Dez pontos a menos para Gryffindor, por estarem a conversar quando deviam estar a prestar atenção! – Depois acrescentou. – Sejam rápidos a passar. Ainda temos muita matéria para dar nesta aula.

-Sim, professor. – Proferiu Jayden num tom bastante calmo.

Ron e Harry olharam para ele admirados e nessa altura Ryan murmurou-lhes baixinho:

-É bom saber que ao fim de tanto tempo alguma coisa finalmente mudou!

-Vamos continuar a aula. E quero silêncio! Caso contrário serei "obrigado" a retirar-vos mais alguns pontos! – O seu olhar desta vez estava dirigido a Remus, mas este limitou-se a manter uma expressão neutra.

A aula prosseguiu sem que Snape tirasse mais pontos a qualquer uma das equipas ou outro problema de maior pelo menos até que, quase no final, perguntou:

-Senhor Longbottom, pode dizer-me qual o contra-feitiço mais eficaz para o feitiço que estamos a estudar?

O rapaz empalideceu. Não porque ele não soubesse a resposta, mas o olhar de Snape naquele dia, não augurava nada de bom!

-Hã… o contra-feitiço é…

Vários braços ergueram-se no ar entre os quais os de Hermione, Ryan, Jaydan, Samuel e até mesmo Harry.

-Estamos à espera senhor Longbottom! – O tom do professor era rígido.

-O contra-feitiço é… um feitiço chamado… _Revertum Episcum! _

-Correcto. _Revertum Episcum_ é um feitiço que exige muito esforço físico, psicológico e mágico do feiticeiro que o executa. Não é qualquer um que o conseguiria realizar. – Fez uma pequena pausa para olhar para a turma que o escutava no mais completo silêncio - Todos estes feitiços e contra-feitiços que temos falado ao longo desta aula foram banidos. Vocês podem perguntar-se porque razão os estamos a estudar. O motivo é simples: foram estes feitiços que deram origem às Maldições Imperdoáveis!

No momento em que isto foi pronunciado um murmúrio colectivo percorreu a sala. Snape não pareceu ficar incomodado continuando o seu discurso em seguida:

-Todos vocês já estão familiarizados com as Maldições Imperdoáveis. Na próxima aula tentarei aprofundar os vossos conhecimentos precisamente sobre elas. – Como o tempo de aula estava prestes a terminar ele terminou dizendo. – Para a próxima aula quero um texto de dois pergaminhos que explique tudo o que considerem importante saber acerca de uma das três Maldições Imperdoáveis. Fica ao vosso critério, a escolha. Agora podem sair.

Quando terminou voltou-se para a sua secretária enquanto os alunos arrumavam as suas coisas e começavam a abandonar os seus lugares. As conversas começavam a surgir mal os alunos punham os pés fora da sala, e seguiam animadas pelos corredores.

Remus arrumou lentamente o seu material fazendo tempo para que todos saíssem da sala. Fez um pequeno sinal para Sirius que também deixou a sala conversando com Hermione.

Quando ficou a sós com o professor de D.C.A.T., este olhou por fim na sua direcção.

Snape sabia exactamente porque motivo Remus estava ali. Por isso, terminou de arrumar as suas coisas e caminhou até à porta.

-Segue-me. – Ordenou para o agora mais novo.

O loiro apenas assentiu com um aceno de cabeça antes de segui-lo até aos seus aposentos particulares. 1

*******************************************

Lys Everett deixou a sala onde tinha dado aulas aos terceiros anos de Gryffindor e Ravenclaw, depois de uma hora particularmente divertida. Tinha sido uma aula essencialmente teórica onde tinham aprendido as características dos diversos ingredientes que utilizariam na poção que tencionava ensiná-los a preparar na aula seguinte.

Aquela era uma boa turma, embora houvesse um ou outro encrenqueiro que lhe fazia lembrar James e Sirius.

A experiência de professora estava a ser muito agradável e tinha sempre a vantagem de poder estar perto de Harry.

Percorreu os corredores com um sorriso no rosto, cumprimentando os alunos que passavam por ela. Tinha ainda algum trabalho para fazer antes de ir para a aula seguinte: alguns testes para começar a corrigir, anotações para preparar, material que queria rever, e tinha ainda que confirmar se existiam em stock todos os ingredientes para as poções que tencionava ensinar.

Resolveu começar por verificar os stocks. Dirigiu-se até às masmorras e com um toque de varinha desarmou as protecções que protegiam os armários. Segundo Severus, aqueles mesmos armários já tinham sido vítimas de alguns furtos e era por isso que agora eles eram protegidos por feitiços.

-Pó de salamandra… asas de morcego… folhas de _Lubéula_… veneno de acromântula… pêlo de unicórnio… pêlo de unicórnio… não há! – À medida que ia verificando se existiam ou não todos os ingredientes, ia anotando aqueles que lhe faltavam. Era da sua responsabilidade certificar-se que não faltaria nenhum para as aulas.

Terminou rapidamente a tarefa e confirmou que estava quase na hora de começar a sua próxima aula. Primeiro ano. Slytherin. Uma aula prática.

As suas experiências com Slytherins sempre haviam sido muito diversificadas. Enquanto aluna conhecera vários que não passavam de brutamontes obcecados com a pureza de sangue, o poder e a riqueza. Mas também conhecera Severus que se mostrara ser um bom amigo, pelo menos até ser corrompido pelas ideias de poder.

No pouco tempo como professora, lidara com alguns convencidos, com briguentos, com arrogantes, irritantes… mas também lidara com alguns que conseguiam manter uma conversa totalmente acima da sua faixa etária por horas, lidara com alunos bastante inteligentes e perspicazes.

Slytherins não eram diferentes dos restantes alunos da escola, pensou ela enquanto se dirigia para a secretária. Não precisou de esperar muito tempo pois alguns minutos depois ouviu baterem na porta. Os alunos entraram, sentaram-se nos seus lugares e começaram a tirar o material sem que ela precisasse de lhes dizer nada.

Com aquela turma era sempre assim! Todos eram muito responsáveis, faziam sempre o seu trabalho e raramente saíam da linha. Olhando para as suas expressões naquele dia, quase podia dizer que estavam amedrontados com algo.

Aquilo entristeceu-a um pouco. Em Hogwarts passara alguns dos melhores momentos da sua vida, conhecera amigos fantásticos e o homem da sua vida. Tinha pena que aqueles alunos não pudessem ter as experiências que ela mesma tivera.

-Bom dia a todos! Como vos disse na aula anterior hoje vamos ter uma aula prática. Vamos preparar a poção do morto-vivo; os ingredientes necessários e o método de preparação estão na página 38 do vosso livro. Na última aula, falámos acerca da importância de respeitarem as quantidades certas dos ingredientes e agora quero que tenham isso em mente. Nesta poção a diferença entre ela estar bem ou mal preparada pode depender de vocês colocarem um grama a mais ou a menos.

Os alunos começaram a levantar-se e a irem até ao armário. Sob o olhar da professora a agitação começou a reinar na sala. Dentro de poucos minutos já se podia ouvir o crepitar do lume e o borbulhar dos caldeirões.

*******************************************

-Onde é que está o Ryan? – Perguntou Ron a Jayden durante a aula de transfiguração daquela manhã. – Ele não devia estar aqui?

O outro encolheu os ombros e olhou na direcção de Sirius. Este estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e rabiscava algo no pergaminho uma vez ou outra. Jayden percebeu que, pelo menos naquela altura não iria conseguir falar com o outro.

Harry, sentado ao lado de Sirius pareceu perceber que algo não estava bem. Cutucou o padrinho por debaixo da mesa mesmo a tempo pois a professora McGonagall escolheu aquele preciso momento para se voltar na direcção deles.

-Senhor Weasley, pode dizer-me qual o movimento de varinha necessário para acompanhar este feitiço?

O ruivo engasgou-se por instante e olhou para a mesa da frente onde estava Hermione. Mas, com a professora a olhar tão atentamente para eles era impossível para a morena ajuda-lo de que forma fosse.

-O movimento… - Começou o ruivo fazendo um esforço para se lembrar de algo que o pudesse ajudar naquela hora. – O movimento é…

-Apontar de forma rápida e precisa. – Apenas Ron conseguiu ouvir quando James lhe disse a resposta.

-Apontar de forma rápida e precisa. – Terminou o ruivo com uma sensação de alívio a percorrer-lhe o corpo.

-Muito bem! – A professora voltou-se para o quadro para continuar a escrever qualquer coisa e Ron sorriu para James em forma de agradecimento. – Ah, e senhor Powel, no final da aula fique um pouco. Precisamos de ter uma conversa.

O sorriso de Ron esmoreceu, mas o de James aumentou!

**********************************

-Obrigado, professor Snape! – Disse Remus enquanto recebia um copo com uma poção ainda fumegante do outro.

-Ninguém pode entrar aqui sem ser detectado e existem feitiços que mantêm a privacidade. – Foi a única resposta que obteve.

Remus acenou com a cabeça. Olhou para o copo nas suas mãos. _Wolfsbane_. Severus era o mestre de Poções que melhor preparava aquela poção num raio de muitos quilómetros. Remus suspeitava que ele fosse de facto o melhor. Era uma sorte poder contar com ele para preparar aquela poção.

-Esta poção tem algumas diferenças em relação à habitual. Estive a fazer algumas pesquisas e cheguei a algumas conclusões pertinentes. Não posso garantir com certezas absolutas de que não terá falhas mas creio que terá alguns benefícios em relação à fórmula anterior. Concordas em experimentar?

Remus olhou para o líquido e depois para o homem na sua frente. Acabou por concordar. Ele era _o_ _melhor _naquilo que fazia. Remus iria confiar nele!

-Então depois de beberes terás de ficar aqui por um bocado. Quero ter a certeza de que a poção não causa qualquer efeito secundário, mas como sabes qualquer outra consequência só poderá ser avaliada logo à noite.

-Muito bem!

-É melhor beberes antes que arrefeça. Será pior se esperares.

-Sim! – Levando o copo aos lábios o lobisomem bebeu o seu conteúdo quase ininterruptamente.

Apesar de aquela poção o acompanhar há já muitos anos ainda continuava a detestar o seu sabor. Podia parecer criancice, mas queimava na garganta e custava a engolir! Quem sabe se essa reacção não se devia apenas aos seus aguçados sentidos!

Mas, os seus resultados eram muito bons! Davam-lhe um maior controlo durante a lua cheia e só ele sabia o quanto precisava disso.

A descoberta daquela poção era relativamente recente. A primeira vez que Remus a tomara fora dois meses depois de Sirius ter sido preso. Se não tivesse sido por aquela poção Remus teria, provavelmente, sucumbido ao lobo que se mostrara brutal naquela altura.

-Então, como é ter-nos como alunos? – Remus tentou fazer conversa. Ainda teria de esperar algum tempo antes de poder deixar a sala.

-Diferente daquilo que eu estava à espera, confesso. – Por momentos fez-se silêncio mas depois ordenou - Senta-te. No caso de desmaiares será mais fácil para te tratar.

-É provável que desmaie?

-Esperemos que não! Significaria que algo de errado se passou com a poção e as consequências poderiam não ser muito agradáveis!

Remus obedeceu e sentou-se numa das cadeiras. Olhou em seu redor procurando passar o tempo já que o outro não parecia muito disposto a conversar.

Severus caminhou pela sala e pegou em algumas folhas que estavam sobre uma das prateleiras. Já que teria de ficar ali poderia aproveitar para rever aqueles apontamentos.

Sentou-se confortavelmente e dispôs-se a começar a trabalhar mas alguém parecia estar a conspirar contra ele. Antes mesmo de as batidas na porta se fazerem ouvir, os feitiços de protecção deram o alarme: alguém ia na direcção dos aposentos do professor de D.C.A.T.

-Para todos os efeitos estamos a discutir a tua detenção. – Disse Severus a Remus antes de permitir a entrada de quem quer que fosse que estivesse a bater à porta.

Mesmo que o loiro quisesse discordar, não teve nenhuma hipótese.

**********************************************

Os alunos do sétimo ano dos Gryffindor começaram a deixar a sala alguns minutos antes do horário. James deixou-se ficar para trás, preparando-se para receber uma reprimenda da directora da sua casa.

Ela apontou para uma pilha de material dentro de uma caixa que estava na sua secretária e pediu-lhe:

-Ajuda-me a levar isto para a minha sala. Estaremos mais à vontade para conversar.

O aluno concordou. Pegou na caixa e caminhou atrás da professora até ao gabinete dela.

-Pousa em cima daquela mesa. – Esperou que ele cumprisse a ordem e depois continuou. – Agora, sabes porque é que pedi para ter esta conversa contigo, certo?

-Faço uma clara ideia, sim! – Não valia a pena negar e James sabia-o.

- Então, o que tens a dizer?

-Bem, ele não sabia a resposta porque estava a falar comigo. Não achei justo que ele ficasse em problemas quando eu também não estava atento!

-Foi por isso que lhe deste a resposta?

-Exactamente.

Minerva olhou o rapaz durante alguns momentos. Podia ver nele marcas inequívocas do antigo James Potter, aquele que durante o seu tempo como aluno desafiava qualquer regra, mas via também o quanto ele tinha mudado durante os anos, embora poucos, como auror. Crescera, tornara-se mais responsável. Algo que, no seu íntimo, Minerva sempre soube que aconteceria.

-James, por hoje passa, mas eu não posso concordar que digas as respostas quer seja ao Ron, ou ao Harry, ou a outro aluno! Provavelmente o senhor Weasley não sabia a resposta e iria levar uma chamada de atenção, mas é assim que as coisas têm de ser!

-Desculpe! Não torno a dar a resposta a nenhum deles! – Existia um sorriso maroto na face do rapaz.

-Muito bem! Podes ir, então. Não quero que te atrases para a tua próxima aula. Ah! Só mais uma coisa! – O seu tom tornou-se mais leve. – Apesar de estarem cá em missão, não vou tolerar que percam pontos pelos Gryffindor! Não quero que pensem que vou hesitar em colocar-vos em detenção caso percam pontos!

Ele sorriu e caminhou para a porta.

Minerva viu-o sair e depois não pode conter um sorriso. Na sua mente havia uma certeza:

"_Tenho a certeza que se o Harry não souber alguma resposta e tu o puderes ajudar, fá-lo-ás. É assim que tu és, James. Incapaz de deixar na mão alguém de quem gostes e com a qual te preocupes!"_

*************************************

No gabinete de Snape, Theodore Nott acabara de entrar com um ar estranhamente feliz. Severus bufou interiormente mas cedeu passagem ao aluno da sua casa.

Este entrou e lançou um olhar inquisidor na direcção de Ryan, que não passou despercebido a ninguém.

-Senhor Nott, posso saber porque necessita da minha presença?

-Professor, o assunto é… delicado!

Snape compreendeu qual seria o motivo daquela conversa e em frente de Remus ela não teria lugar.

-De momento estou ocupado. Tenho uma detenção para dar.

-Professor, acredito que o assunto é do seu maior interesse!

Snape olhou para o relógio que estava na parede. Ainda era demasiado cedo para deixar que Lupin saísse sem perigo.

-Muito bem. Senhor Nott espere um pouco por mim lá fora. Vou só terminar este assunto com o senhor Lewis.

-Certo professor! Estarei à sua espera.

O rapaz deixou a sala e Severus agiu com rapidez. Pegando na varinha caminhou até Remus.

-Ainda falta algum tempo até ter-mos a certeza de que a poção não teve qualquer efeito secundário. Vou lançar-te um feitiço de monitorização mas quero que fiques lá fora. – Apesar de parecer calmo Severus estava profundamente irritado, e preparado para descontar em quem quer que lhe aparecesse à frente naquele momento e que se atrevesse a fazer-lhe frente. Como Nott não era a melhor opção, só restava Remus.

O loiro pareceu entender, e nem sequer tentou protestar. Depois de completos os feitiços foi até a saída e abriu a porta.

Theodore Nott entrou, uma expressão de superioridade no rosto. Esperou até que a porta fosse fechada e que o mais velho lhe indicasse uma cadeira.

-Tenho algo para lhe comunicar. Recebi uma carta do meu pai que me pediu que lhe informasse que o Lord espera a sua colaboração para fazer com que o Draco volte para casa.

Severus observou atentamente o rapaz na sua frente. A expressão de Nott era a de alguém que estava habituado a que fizessem o que queria. O professor de D.C.A.T. sabia que muito em breve ele se tornaria mais um do círculo do Lord, mas não tinha ilusões em relação a ele! Nott queria ser um Death Eater, pensou com ironia.

-Todos estão à espera de resultados para breve. Eu próprio já tive uma pequena conversa com o Draco, mas aparentemente não obtive bons resultados.

-Já fui informado dessa pequena "troca de palavras".

-E o que vai fazer em relação a isso? – O tom trocista do rapaz irritou profundamente Snape, mas este manteve a sua habitual expressão fechada.

-Não vejo motivo para fazer nada, neste momento. Mas gostava que tivesse mais prudência, da próxima vez que falar com o Draco. Nenhum de nós sabe com certezas quem está a ajuda-lo.

Subitamente sentiu algo quente na sua mão. Rogou uma praga a Merlin por isso: aquela era uma péssima altura para Lupin reagir a uma alteração na Poção!

-É verdade, professor! Por isso todos estão a contar consigo!

-E eu farei o que estiver meu alcance!

-Estou certo que sim, professor!

Nott levantou-se e andou calmamente pela divisão. Olhou para uma estante e dedicou-se a observar os títulos de alguns livros.

-Existe mais algum assunto que necessite de discutir comigo?

-Não, professor. – Respondeu o aluno com um meio sorriso trocista no rosto. Acabando depois por dirigir-se até à porta.

"Até que enfim!" pensou Snape, deixando a sala em seguida. Olhou em redor e encontrou Remus ali perto, sentado no chão com a cabeça apoiada num dos joelhos. Parecia mais pálido que o habitual mas felizmente parecia consciente.

Ajudou-o a entrar e a sentar-se, e pegou rapidamente num bezoar que estava estrategicamente colocado numa das estantes. Colocou-o na boca do menor e aguardou enquanto este se esforçava por engoli-lo.

Os segundos que se seguiram foram tensos e Remus tentou descontrair o ambiente.

-Nunca me disseste porque estás a fazer isto. – Comentou olhando distraidamente em redor.

O outro ergueu uma sobrancelha na sua direcção.

-Porque é que optaste pela investigação na área da licantropia. – Por fim olhou na direcção do Mestre de Poções. – Com as tuas capacidades no campo de Poções podias ter optado por qualquer outra coisa!

Um sorriso atípico apareceu no rosto de Severus.

-É um desafio. Um desafio sem dúvida alguma apaixonante.

Remus sorriu, compreensivamente.

-Vejo a influência de Dumbledore nas tuas palavras.

-É verdade. – Concordou Snape enquanto se voltava para Remus, de novo com a varinha em punho.

-E tu? Porque é que concordaste em ser "cobaia", nestas experiências?

O loiro pensou por instantes, imóvel enquanto alguns feitiços percorriam o seu corpo.

-Porque… talvez porque ainda albergo a esperança de, um dia, ser encontrada a cura para a licantropia.

-Motivo nobre! – Concluiu os feitiços. – Penso que só tiveste uma reacção a um dos ingredientes da poção. Isso significa que terei de voltar ao início!

-Lamento!

-Não o faças! Não creio que ocorra alguma complicação logo à noite. Não alterei a poção de forma assim tão significativa para isso.

-Muito bem!

-Óptimo! Por agora é tudo!

Remus levantou-se e preparou-se para sair no entanto antes de abrir a porta voltou-se para o outro:

-Caso perguntem, qual é mesmo a minha detenção?

O professor de D.C.A.T. foi apanhado de surpresa, mas tinha uma resposta pronta.

-Já que fazes tanta questão, penso que o chão da enfermaria está a precisar de ser limpo. Digamos que… uma semana? – O tom era de profundo deboche.

Remus revirou os olhos e então saiu da sala. Se continuasse ali o outro ainda lhe daria uma detenção real!

* * *

1 - **(P.S. – Alina, eles não foram fazer nada daquilo que tu estás a pensar! R.B.: Mas é claro que nãããoooo!!! Achas que eu ia pensar o quê??? É claro que é apenas uma conversa entre velhos amigos… eu não pensava em mais nada de mal… *beta vai embora com hemorragia nasal*)**

* * *

**N.B.:** _LOOOOOl Haha, adorei o cap!!!! Tadinho do Lupin… cobaia. Achei lindo o Snape ter seguido essa veia de procurar melhores alternativas para a Wolfsbane! ^^ tão fofooooo!!! *suspiro* Bem… agora quero saber o resto!!! Quando é que fazes uma cena entre o James e a Lily? ;-P Ah pois…! Haha Bjoooooooo_

**N.A.:** _Olá a todos, surpreendidos por verem um capítulo tão cedo? Eu admito que também me surpreendi mas... a imaginação fluiu!! Adorei escrever este capítulo, e espero que vocês também gostem, e já agora deixem reviews..._

_Por reviews, vou fazer agora uma coisa que já não faço à muito tempo e que adoro fazer: responder aos reviews!! Como até estou a publicar este capítulo cedo acho que mereço esse gostinho!!_

**sango7higurashi:** Cá está um capítulo novo. Acho que foi a primeira vez que me disseram que a forma como escrevo irrita um pouco, mas não penses que levei a mal! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo e que continues a deixar a tua opinião!

**Lady Barbie Pontas Potter:** Não precisas de te preocupar porque, apesar de eu adorar uma boa drarry, não vou transformar esta história numa delas! Quanto à ala norte, este capítulo explica o que aconteceu. Espero que tenhas gostado e que continues a deixar a tua opinião, é sempre bom saber que aquilo que escrevemos é apreciado!

**2Dobbys:** Bom saber que 'tása gostar!! Não vou entrar em pormenores em relação aos teus temores caso contrário estaria a fazer spoilers da minha própria história, não é? mas não te preocupes, tu vais ser a primeira a saber dos meus devaneios. É a tua vantagem por seres minha beta!!! Quanto à ameaça... eu vou ler, vou, vou, vou. Beijos

**Marydf Evans Cullen:** Eu confesso que me ri quando recebi o teu review, pois tinha acabado de escrever uma das cenas deste capítulo em que aparecia a Lily! Espero que tenhas gostado e que continues a deixar a tua opinião, é muito importante para mim!

_Reviews respondidos!!! Eu adoro responder a reviews, não me perguntem porquê!!! Só me resta despedir-me. Vou esforçar-me por voltar a postar cedo, e não por deixar um mês entre postagens! _

_Beijos a tudos os que leram, comentando ou não, (podiam deixar a vossa opinião, não é? não custa nada, é só carregar nesse botãozinho aí em baixo!)_

_Morgana Bauer_


	13. Sombras na Lua Cheia Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Nenhuma das personagens me pertence… pois é são todos de J.K. Rowling.

**N.A.: **Honestamente, já não sei bem quanto tempo passou desde a última actualização. No entanto, e apesar disso, espero que ainda exista alguém interessado em acompanhar o desenvolvimento do Canto da Fénix Negra! Espero que apreciem este capítulo. Boa Leitura.

* * *

Capítulo XIII

Sombras na Lua Cheia – Parte II

Durante a tarde daquele dia escuro de Novembro, o tempo piorou bastante. A chuva começou a cair impiedosamente a meio da tarde e nenhum raio de sol era visível.

Na Mansão Riddle o ambiente era tão negro quanto o céu lá fora.

-Senhor! – Nott curvou-se perante o seu Lord. – Enviei uma mensagem ao meu filho com um recado a transmitir ao Severus. Em breve ele responder-me-á.

-Muito bem. Lucius! – O Lord chamou o membro do seu círculo íntimo que prontamente avançou um passo e se curvou na sua frente.

-Espero que esteja tudo pronto para o regresso do teu filho. Não admitirei nenhuma falha, fui claro?

-Sim, meu Senhor!

-Muito bem. Quanto a este assunto é tudo. – Com um movimento de mão dispensou os dois homens que voltaram a ocupar os seus lugares. – McNair!

O carrasco do ministério avançou até ao centro da divisão.

-Quero que prepares tudo. Dentro em breve teremos mais alguns "convidados" nas nossas masmorras.

-Sim, meu Lord.

Voldemort sorriu. O seu plano já começara a ser posto em prática e passaria para a segunda fase em breve!

* * *

Nas masmorras daquela casa sombria, Marlene McKinnon despertava de um sono agitado. Memórias felizes há muito guardadas no seu peito misturavam-se com imagens daquele presente atroz.

Na entrada da sua cela havia uma pequena taça com algo que deveria ser considerado sopa e um naco de pão. Arrastou-se até lá e fez um esforço para comer. Não tinha muita esperança no futuro mas enquanto fosse viva e tivesse forças para isso iria lutar: não iria desistir.

Fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça na parede. Aquela pobre refeição ficou esquecida enquanto a mulher evocava a imagem de Sirius à sua mente. A imagem dos seus tempos felizes!

Por momentos, deixou de ser uma prisioneira encarcerada naquela cela húmida e fétida. Por momentos, ela estava no castelo com Sirius, Lily e os outros Marauders. A lareira estava acesa e havia um calorzinho bom a aquecê-la.

-Lene? – Sirius perguntava-lhe aproximando-se dela. – Lene, nós estamos aqui. Estamos aqui contigo, aconteça o que acontecer. Vai tudo ficar bem, meu amor.

A mulher olhou em seu redor e pôde ver os amigos concordarem. Lily, James, Remus. Estavam ali com ela. Não conseguiu conter uma lágrima que lhe escapou pela face.

Ela aninhou-se nos braços daquele que fora o grande amor da sua vida. Deixou-se ficar assim por longos instantes, apenas a aproveitar o momento.

Estava em Hogwarts. Estava no Salão Comunal dos Gryffindor. Um a um, todos se foram aproximando dela e ela pôde sentir que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ficaria bem! Mesmo que ainda demorasse, que ainda tivesse muito pelo qual passar não iria desistir e iria ficar bem!

-Nós estaremos sempre contigo! – Foi a última coisa que ouviu enquanto as imagens se dissolviam.

Piscou os olhos e abanou ligeiramente a cabeça. Estava de volta à cela escura, mas no seu peito permanecia a esperança.

* * *

-Demoraste com o Snape! – Foi o que Sirius disse a Remus quando se encontraram no Grande Salão.

O loiro encolheu os ombros e sentou-se no seu lugar.

-Estás bem? – Perguntou o outro enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo.

-Só um pouco cansado, nada demais. – Respondeu enquanto começava a tirar alguma comida para o seu prato.

-Muito bem. Vou fingir que acredito em ti! Mas se precisares de alguma coisa, nós estamos aqui, Ok?

Remus anuiu. Tinham-se passado pouco mais de quatro meses desde que os amigos haviam voltado e aquela era a primeira Lua Cheia em que existia a possibilidade de estarem juntos.

Começou a comer em silêncio. Sirius encolheu os ombros e começou também ele a comer.

-Onde é que está o Jayden? – Perguntou de repente o loiro, dando por falta do amigo.

-Foi chamado à sala da McGonagall. – Respondeu o outro despreocupadamente.

-Houve problemas? – Perguntou Remus curioso.

-Não, não! Ele ajudou o Ron a safar-se a uma pergunta e ela percebeu. Nada de muito complicado.

Os dois amigos continuaram a conversar enquanto comiam, tentando fazer tempo enquanto esperavam por James. Como o outro parecia estar demorado, ao fim de algum tempo acabaram por resolver deixar o Salão.

-Podemos ir à sala da McGonagall! – Comentou Sirius. – Para descobrir se ela não está a "torturar" o James por todas as partidas que nós pregámos enquanto cá andamos e que não nos pôde dar detenção!

Remus riu com vontade enquanto faziam o caminho pretendido.

* * *

Harry e Ginny deixaram o Grande Salão juntos e caminharam um pouco sem rumo pelos corredores. O moreno fazia uma pequena ideia do que se passava pela mente da namorada mas não queria ter de lhe contar o que se passava. Já existia muita gente em perigo, apanhada desprevenida no meio daquela história, ele não queria que Ginny estivesse mais envolvida do que aquilo que já estava.

-Harry… - Ela começou do nada, mas o rapaz interrompeu-a.

-Ginny! – Ele puxou-a para si, encostando a sua testa à dela. Depois continuou. – Eu sei que te prometi. Que te prometi que te contaria tudo o que se está a passar, mas…

Harry fechou os olhos. Como é que iria explicar a Ginny que não lhe podia contar nada para não a colocar em perigo? Ela já ouvira essa explicação tantas vezes que Harry duvidava que voltasse a aceitá-la. E ele não a poderia culpar por isso.

Mas não havia outra solução. A verdade não poderia ser contada naquele momento; só restava aquela resposta, quase cobarde, que ele utilizava para não se sentir culpado.

-Mas eu não te quero colocar em perigo! Não quero que fiques numa situação mais perigosa que aquela em que já todos estamos.

-Harry…

-Desculpa, Ginny! Desculpa. Não penses que não confio em ti. Não penses que eu não gostaria de te contar tudo, de colocar um fim a toda esta situação para que finalmente tivéssemos paz. Mas eu não posso! Não posso arriscar-te mais. – Preparou-se para a explosão que sabia que viria. Preparou-se para ouvi-la terminar tudo com ele. Mas, apesar de saber que isso seria o melhor para ela, o seu lado egoísta implorava para que ela não o fizesse. Implorava para que, se fosse preciso, revelasse toda a verdade.

Mas a explosão nunca veio. Ginny afastou-se um pouco dele fazendo-o olhar na sua direcção. Um sorriso de resignação adornava a sua face mas nos seus olhos estava reflectida a tristeza que sentia.

-Eu sei, Harry. – Respirou fundo – Eu sei que não me queres colocar em risco. Também sei que agora te poderia dizer que já não sou nenhuma criança, que não preciso que me protejam de todo o mundo e que me sei defender, mas isso não faria diferença alguma… não é, Harry?

Ela afastou-se um pouco mais dele.

-Sei que não se trata de uma questão de confiança, mas sim de uma questão de princípios, os teus princípios. E, apesar de eu querer, sei que seria muito egoísta da minha parte se te pedisse que os pusesses de lado. Mas Harry, se nós temos uma relação, tu terás de partilhar algumas coisas comigo. Não só as coisas boas, mas também as coisas más. Aquilo que te preocupa e te tira o sono durante a noite, quer seja sobre o próximo jogo de Quidditch, ou sobre v-Voldemort.

Na face de Harry apareceu também um sorriso triste.

-Tens razão, sabes? Tudo aquilo que disseste é verdade, e eu sei disso. Cá dentro - Colocou a mão de Ginny sobre o seu coração. –, eu sei de tudo isso. Mas… – apontou para a cabeça – Isto diz-me que eu não posso só pensar naquilo que quero e naquilo que desejo. Diz-me que tenho de proteger aqueles que amo custe o que custar, que tenho de te proteger. Tu és muito, muito importante para mim. Não suportaria perder-te às mãos de Voldemort ou de algum Death Eather.

Deram as mãos e seguiram pelo corredor deserto. Aquele assunto ainda não estava resolvido nem de longe, mas num acordo mútuo e silencioso resolveram deixá-lo para outra altura. Porque o perigo espreita a cada esquina e nunca se sabe quando poderia atacar.

* * *

Sirius e Remus encontraram Jayden sorrindo abertamente enquanto caminhava lentamente e com a mente noutro lugar.

-Bem, parece que a McGonagall não o torturou muito. – Comentou Samuel enquanto se aproximava do amigo com o máximo cuidado.

Parecia prestes a tentar azará-lo, mas os reflexos de Jayden eram bastante bons e o feitiço acabou por se virar contra o feiticeiro, literalmente.

-Boa tentativa, Padds. – Disse Jaydan murmurando o último nome. - Mas não te esqueças que o treino como auror tem algumas vantagens.

Samuel sorriu e levantou-se.

-Estou a ver que sim, estou a ver que sim! Reflexos, habilidade e responsabilidade. Agora, falando em responsabilidade… Não ficaste demasiado responsável para logo à noite, pois não?

Ryan, que até então não se tinha pronunciado, interveio naquele momento.

-Esperem lá! Vocês não estão a pensar em ir logo à noite, pois não?

-Porque é que não haveríamos de estar a pensar nisso?! – Perguntou Jayden com a expressão da mais pura inocência.

-Nós temos uma missão aqui em Hogwarts! – O tom de Ryan era baixo. – Não podem deixar o Castelo assim!

-Ninguém disse que iríamos deixar o Castelo assim! – Reclamou Samuel.

-Ai não?! – Perguntou Ryan erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Não! – Jayden sorriu e começou a explicar ao amigo o que tinham planeado. – Falámos com a McGonagall há uns dias atrás. Ela concordou em manter uma vigilância mais apertada da parte dela durante a Lua Cheia.

Ryan ainda não parecia muito crédulo nas palavras do amigo até que Samuel disse:

-Não pensaste mesmo que nós te iríamos deixar sozinho, pois não? – A sua expressão mostrava o quão a sério ele estava a falar. – Faz muito tempo desde a última Lua Cheia em que estivemos juntos. Muitas coisas aconteceram, a maioria delas negativas, mas agora, apenas durante estas noites, vamos esquecer isso. Vamos ter aqueles momentos que poderíamos ter tido se o lord das trevas não tivesse surgido.

Ryan não pôde contestar. Sabia que os amigos estavam certos. Ele também queria a presença deles naquela noite… então, porque não ceder aos seus desejos?

* * *

Severus terminou finalmente de corrigir todos os testes que tinha por corrigir, alguns minutos antes de se iniciar a única aula que tinha para dar naquela tarde. Levantou-se da cadeira onde tinha passado as últimas horas e preparou-se para deixar os aposentos. No entanto, antes de poder pôr os seus planos em prática, alguém bateu na porta.

Um bufar de irritação deixou os seus lábios antes de deixar entrar quem estava à porta.

-Draco. – Apesar de não o demonstrar, Severus estava um pouco surpreendido.

Desde os acontecimentos em Hogsmead que não houvera muito tempo para eles conversarem.

-Parece cansado. – Comentou Draco para iniciar a conversa.

-Ler as baboseiras de um bando de miúdos tem este efeito em mim! Cabeças ocas que não prestam atenção a nada.

Draco começou a caminhar pela sala.

-Soube que o Theodore veio falar consigo. – Severus aquiesceu. – Em relação ao assunto…

-É aquilo em que estás a pensar. – Snape não estava para entrar em rodeios. Era importante que Draco tivesse perfeita consciência de toda a situação para que não corresse nenhum risco desnecessário.

-Então… o meu pai e o Lord querem-me de volta. - O loiro teceu o comentário como quem fala do tempo mas depois olhou para Severus. Uma sombra escura cobria os seus olhos. – E eles não vão desistir enquanto não conseguirem o que querem, não é verdade?

-Eles não estão habituados a ser contrariados, isso é verdade. – Severus ergueu-se e caminhou até ao afilhado. Pousou-lhe uma mão no ombro, um dos poucos gestos de carinho que tinha para com alguém. – No entanto desta vez, vão mesmo ter de aceitar o facto de serem contrariados.

-Gostava de acreditar que sim, mas…

Draco acabou por se sentar numa cadeira em frente da secretária de Snape, enquanto procurava as palavras certas.

-Mas não consigo! Não consigo acreditar que para mim haja qualquer tipo de esperança. Talvez seja mesmo esse o meu destino: ser um Death Eather. Talvez ao fugir de casa eu tenha apenas atrasado o inevitável. Luc… o meu pai vai fazer de tudo para me capturar, sabes que sim.

-Tu não te vais tornar um Death Eather! – Disse Severus com veemência. – Não o vais fazer porque essa é a escolha dos cobardes! A escolha daqueles que ambicionam o poder e a glória, mas que não têm a coragem necessária para lutar por eles. E tu, Draco, já provaste que não és nenhum cobarde.

-Não sou um cobarde?! - Draco riu sarcasticamente. – Eu tenho medo Severus, muito medo. Todos os dias tenho medo. Todas as noites quando me vou deitar penso se não valeria mais a pena esquecer tudo e voltar para o Lord. Eu tenho medo, Severus. Eu sou um cobarde!

-Não seres um cobarde não significa que deixes de ter medo. Tu, Draco, tiveste a coragem de sair de casa. A coragem de abandonar as comodidades que tinhas por uma vida de incertezas e medo. Arriscaste-te bastante mas continuaste sempre em frente. Mesmo com o medo que sentes, enfrentas cada dia. Continuas a ir para a Sala Comum e para as aulas. Tu não és um cobarde!

Draco deixou por momentos que toda a educação que tinha levado se desvanecesse. Colocou os braços sobre a secretária e apoiou a cabeça sobre eles.

Quando recomeçou a falar fê-lo num tom calmo.

-Tudo aquilo que eu sempre quis foi aprovação. Só queria uma palavra de incentivo, de força. Mas tudo o que o meu pai me dizia era que eu tinha de trabalhar muito mais para não envergonhar o nome da família. Ele só fazia questão de realçar as minhas falhas. É pedir muito? Pedir o… o carinho do meu pai? Um abraço, de vez em quando. Uma palavra.

Severus Snape ficou sem resposta. Conseguia perceber Draco. Sabia o quanto doía não ter a aprovação de um pai.

-Draco, isto vai ser ultrapassado. Custe o que custar isto vai ser superado.

Severus caminhou na direcção de Draco e colocou-lhe uma mão debaixo do queixo, incentivando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos.

-Se recomeçássemos com os treinos, sentir-te-ias mais seguro? – Draco assentiu. – Muito bem. Recomeçaremos os treinos. Tu estás a tornar-te bastante bom, por isso passaremos para o nível seguinte.

Draco cerrou os lábios. Sabia o que significava o nível seguinte mas estava disposto a ir em frente.

-Agora… - Disse Snape. – Apesar de eu não me importar de ficar aqui a conversar, a verdade é que tenho ainda aulas para dar. Se não me equivoco, penso que também tu terás aulas agora, certo? Não me parece que queiras arranjar outra detenção nesta altura.

-Não! – Exclamou Draco enquanto se levantava e caminhava até à porta. Já tinha atravessado a soleira quando pareceu lembrar-se de algo e retrocedeu.

-Severus… - O professor lançou um olhar inquiridor na sua direcção – Obrigado.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça e na face de Draco apareceu um ténue sorriso. Não demorou muito para que a expressão do rapaz se compusesse, naquela mascara fria de indiferença que todos os Slytherins se habituam a usar, e ele caminhasse pelos corredores em direcção à sua aula.

O professor de D.C.A.T. depressa lhe seguiu o exemplo e calcorreou os corredores em direcção à sala onde uma turma de amedrontados alunos Hufflepuff do 1º ano o esperava.

* * *

O resto do dia passou-se sem grandes novidades para todos os que estavam no castelo. Com o anoitecer a aproximar-se, Ryan parecia cada vez mais cansado. À medida que a hora temida se aproximava despediu-se dos amigos e caminhou sozinho até à cabana dos Gritos, tomando os maiores cuidados possíveis para não ser visto.

Entrou no casebre alguns minutos antes de a lua sair e subiu até ao cómodo em que sempre se transformava.

Começou por descalçar os sapatos e depois tirou lentamente a roupa. Não valia a pena estragá-la. Apontou a varinha directamente sobre a sua cabeça e quebrou o feitiço que usava para se fazer passar por aluno de Hogwarts.

Todos os meses se passava o mesmo! Todos os meses aquela dor insuportável começava a alastrar-se a partir do seu peito até atingir cada célula do seu corpo.

Remus curvou-se sobre si próprio numa tentativa vã de minimizar a dor que o consumia. Mas não resultou. Nunca resultava! Caiu de joelhos e apoiou-se em ambas as mãos. Cerrou os olhos com força no momento em que os seus dedos davam lugar a garras e despedaçavam o soalho.

Uma pelagem cinzenta começou a brotar pelo seu corpo e, com ela, todas as outras características de lobisomem.

Finalmente a dor cessara mas, no lugar do antigo professor de D.C.A.T., estava agora uma "criatura das trevas". Era agora um lobisomem!

* * *

A cabana dos Gritos estava praticamente igual ao que James se lembrava dela. Talvez apenas um pouco mais… destruída.

Pedaços de móveis jaziam pelo chão, testemunhas daquilo que uma vez por mês ali se passara, e que agora voltava a acontecer.

A Lua Cheia havia surgido há alguns minutos e agora James e Sirius, ambos nas suas formas animagas, percorriam aquele casebre lado a lado. O cervo e o grande cão negro conseguiam sentir já o cheiro do amigo que estava por ali algures.

De facto, num cómodo onde outrora deveria ter existido um quarto, encontrava-se um magnífico lobo de pelagem cinza.

À entrada do cervo e do cão o lobo uivou, como se os avisasse de que não se deveriam aproximar do seu território. Mas o cão negro insistiu e avançou até ao centro da divisão, seguido de perto pelo cervo.

O lobisomem aproximou-se deles, ainda pronto a atacá-los e farejou-os. Alguma memória deve ter sido desperta no íntimo da grande criatura pois a sua atitude mudou. Deixou a posição de ataque e adoptou uma de reconhecimento.

Padfoot latiu em contentamento e avançou até à porta. Sem perderem tempo, os outros logo o seguiram.

Naquela noite, o sossego da Floresta Proibida foi quebrado pela presença possante de um lobo e de um cão, acompanhados por um cervo, que corriam ao som do vento.

Monny, Padfoot e Prongs percorreram os campos de Hogwarts como nos tempos em que não passavam de jovens despreocupados, embrenhando-se no interior da grande floresta e passando por lugares que há muito não visitavam.

Se alguém os visse, surpreender-se-ia: um cervo, um cão e um lobo, caminhavam lado a lado e pareciam saber muito bem para onde se dirigiam.

* * *

Nas profundezas da floresta existia uma clareira e no centro dessa clareira existia uma única árvore. Um carvalho de grandes ramos retorcidos cobertos de folhas, e um tronco tão largo que uma pessoa só nunca seria capaz de o abraçar.

A idade daquele carvalho, ninguém sabia ao certo, mas aquele era um ponto de paragem obrigatório a cada Lua Cheia. Longe de tudo e de todos Moony uivava à lua que brilhava alto no céu, iluminando a noite.

Padfoot e Prongs estavam ali perto saltando um sobre o outro numa brincadeira despreocupada.

Aquela noite, a primeira das sete em que a lua brilharia cheia no céu, passou assim para os três amigos.

À medida que a noite ia cedendo lugar ao dia, os dois animagos e o lobisomem encaminharam-se de novo para a Cabana dos Gritos.

Moony foi o primeiro a entrar e subiu as escadas em direcção ao velho quarto enquanto James e Sirius se transformaram mesmo na entrada e esperaram alguns minutos antes de se juntarem ao amigo.

Os gemidos de dor podiam ser ouvidos, vindos do andar superior, e os dois tiveram de se controlar para não largarem a correr escada acima.

Passado algum tempo, o silêncio tomou conta do velho casebre e, com um único olhar, começaram a subir a escada ao mesmo tempo.

* * *

Remus estava caído no mesmo quarto onde, horas antes, completara a transformação. Sangrava de alguns cortes espalhados pelo corpo e parecia inconsciente mas, fora isso, parecia bem.

-Temos de levá-lo para o castelo. – Disse Siris baixando-se ao lado do amigo.

-Eu sei, mas temos de recolocar os feitiços. Não podemos deixar que ninguém nos veja.

-Lanças os feitiços?

-Sim!

Sirius levantou-se e foi até outro cómodo da casa. Voltou trazendo uma capa na mão e ainda chegou a tempo de ver James, agora com a aparência de um adolescente de 17 anos, apontar a varinha a Remus e lançar o feitiço sobre ele.

O jovem loiro que surgiu no lugar do antigo professor de Hogwarts continuava ainda inconsciente e com diversos machucados espalhados pelo corpo.

Sirius atirou a capa para Jayden e enquanto este cobria o licantropo, lançou sobre si próprio o feitiço de camuflagem.

* * *

No dormitório masculino, Harry acabara de acordar. Olhou em redor, apenas para constatar que todos ainda dormiam. Até Ron, na cama ao lado, estava imerso num sono profundo.

Três camas do dormitório permaneciam ainda vazias, o que fez o moreno sorrir. Já ouvira algumas das histórias das "escapadelas da Lua Cheia" mas aquela seria a primeira vez que poderia ouvir os relatos completos.

Para além disso, sabia o quanto as Luas Cheias custavam a Remus e como a presença dos amigos o iria ajudar.

Ajeitou-se melhor entre as almofadas e os cobertores, disposto a esperar pelo regresso do pai e dos amigos.

Queria ouvir os relatos das aventuras que os três passavam pelos campos de Hogwarts e, no seu íntimo, albergava o sonho de uma noite poder ir com eles.

Riu da sua própria ideia. Sim, seria muito bom poder ir com eles. Só não tinha era a certeza se a sua mãe iria aprovar tal ideia!

* * *

Lily Potter viu o nascer do sol a partir da janela do seu quanto. James estava prestes a regressar e queria ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem com o marido.

Soubera que James era um animago algum tempo depois de terem começado a namorar, e fora um pouco mais tarde que soubera dos motivos que o levaram a transformar-se num.

Haviam sido vários os sentimentos que passaram por ela naquela altura e nem todos eles muito agradáveis.

Naquela noite, apesar de sentir uma certa preocupação, o sentimento que mais a dominava era o orgulho. Orgulho pela coragem de James, por ele estar disposto a fazer aquilo por um amigo.

Continuou a olhar na direcção do Salgueiro Zurzidor durante longos momentos, até ver três vultos surgirem.

Sorriu e voltou costas à janela. Agora que sabia que eles estava de regresso ao castelo estava mais descansada.

Caminhou em direcção à casa-de-banho enquanto soltava o cinto do roupão. Tomaria um bom banho e depois passaria algum tempo com James. Afinal de contas, já fazia algum tempo desde o último dia em que tinham estado sós e… aquele fim-de-semana seria para aproveitar.

* * *

Samuel e Jayden levaram um Ryan inconsciente até à enfermaria do Castelo. Esta estava vazia, o que lhes facilitou bastante a tarefa.

Deitaram-no numa das camas e encararam-se em silêncio, que foi quebrado por Sirius alguns instantes depois.

-Precisamos de chamar Mme. Pomfrey. Não é normal ele permanecer inconsciente durante tanto tempo; quero dizer… não era…

Ambos olharam para o amigo desacordado.

-Sabes… - começou Sirius – Até agora nunca tinha parado para pensar que, no meio de tudo isto, o Remus pode ter sido quem mais sofreu!

-Sirius…

-Tu morreste! Eu fui acusado de vos ter traído! E ele teve de enfrentar tudo, sozinho!

-Sirius, infelizmente não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Agora já estamos aqui e podemos ajudá-lo. Neste momento o que importa é o presente.

-Bem… - Sirius abanou ligeiramente a cabeça como que para afastar pensamentos negativos. – Vamos chamar Mme. Pomfrey.

Não precisaram de o fazer pois a enfermeira da escola escolheu aquele momento para entrar na enfermaria. Os dois tiveram a oportunidade de ver a mulher entrar na divisão caminhando despreocupadamente, e assustar-se bastante quando os viu parados no meio da divisão.

-Mas o que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer? – A mulher perguntou levando uma das mãos ao peito.

-Mme. Pomfrey! – Jayden caminhou até ela e pouso-lhe uma mão no ombro. – Você está bem?

O olhar que ela lhes lançou trazia algo mais por detrás do que uma mera repreensão.

-Estou a ver que velhos hábitos são difíceis de mudar, não é verdade?

Os rapazes encaram-se por momentos e novamente foi James quem falou:

-Tem razão. Existem alguns hábitos que, por mais tempo que passe, são difíceis de mudar.

A mulher olhou para a cama e uma sombra passou pelos seus olhos ao ver Ryan.

-Ainda continua inconsciente? – Perguntou.

-Nós íamos chamá-la por isso. Ele não costuma ficar tanto tempo sem dar sinal de si! – Sirius continuava em silêncio deixando que James falasse com a enfermeira. Não que não estivesse preocupado com o amigo, pelo contrário. No entanto, naquele momento, a única coisa que sentia era um sentimento de angústia. As palavras de Poppy Pomfrey chamaram-no de novo para aquela realidade.

-Infelizmente, James, estes períodos de inconsciência são normais. Depois de tudo aquilo que se passou há tantos anos atrás, o Remus ficou muito mal. Existiram alturas em que eu própria duvidei que ele fosse capaz de aguentar. Era a discriminação da sociedade, as transformações, a dor de ter perdido os amigos! Ele era muito jovem, e teve de passar por tanto…

A mulher suspirou e caminhou até a um armário. Naquele momento Sirius sentiu que uma enorme bola se formava no seu estômago. Era verdade que passara por muito em Azkaban, mas, depois de regressar, nunca pensara em como Remus aguentara tudo aquilo. Sentiu uma pontada de culpa por não ter prestado mais atenção ao amigo quando este precisara dele.

Madame Pomfrey continuou a falar:

-Existiram alturas em que acreditei, sinceramente, que ele fosse incapaz de suportar a transformação seguinte, que fosse incapaz de resistir ao lobo e a… a estes períodos em que… bem, é difícil falar disso. Mas… agora o que temos de fazer é tratar dele!

Aproximou-se de Ryan e passou-lhe a mão pelo cabelo, ajeitando uma mecha. Honestamente, não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer naquele momento: apenas passar alguns unguentos e pomadas nas feridas e hematomas mais feios. Em relação ao acordar… isso era uma história totalmente diferente: era algo que dependia unicamente de Remus.

* * *

**N.B.:**_ Aiai… *suspiro* Esta Morgana nunca há-de mudar… sempre cheia de pressa pra saber o que os leitores acham… só depois é que se lembra da Beta!!!! Ò.ó brrr!_

_Mas enfim… tadito do Draquinho… tenho bué pena dele… só espero que a autora arranje uma boa maneira de o safar. *risada maléfica*_

_Bjo a todos!!!_

_2Dobbys_

**N.A.:** Hum… o que é que eu posso dizer nestas notas finais… Antes de mais queria pedir desculpa a todos aqueles que acompanhavam a história e que tiveram de esperar todo este tempo. Espero que não tenham desistido e que continuem a deixar os vossos comentários que alegram tanto os meus dias.

Queria agradecer a todos os que comentaram no capítulo anterior, gostava de poder responder a cada um, mas isso levaria ainda mais tempo…

Podia dar mil e um motivos para este atraso monumental, mas na verdade só tenho um: Universidade! É verdade! Ela tem roubado grande parte do meu tempo livre. Entre estudar e fazer trabalhos, é pouco o tempo que sobra.

Mas, apesar de eu não prometer quando saí o próximo capítulo, posso prometer que me vou esforçar por escrever sempre melhor. E é por isso que devem deixar a vossa opinião! Para que saiba aquilo que estou a fazer bem ou mal (críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas). E podem também deixar ideias, eu prometo que verei todas com muita atenção e carinho.

Bem, não me vou alongar mais… já demorei tempo mais que suficiente com este capítulo.

Beijos a todos e… já sabem:

Deixem a vossa opinião!

_Morgana Bauer_


	14. Sombras na Lua Cheia Parte III

**Disclaimer:** Nenhuma das personagens me pertence. Bem, para falar verdade, existe uma ou outra que é da minha autoria =) Este capítulo não foi betado, mas já está na caixa de correio da minha beta. É só esperar que ela me o reenvie e eu volto a postá-lo bonitinho. Espero que goste e, já agora, deixem a vossa opinião depois. Não magoa, é rápido e traz muita, muita alegria ao meu dia.

* * *

Capítulo XIV

Sombras na Lua Cheia – Parte III

O dia seguinte à primeira transformação de Remus durante aquele ciclo lunar passou muito lento para Sirius e James.

Depois de garantirem que Mme. Pomfrey já tinha feito todos os possíveis pelo amigo e que agora era só uma questão de tempo, os dois dirigiram-se para o dormitório, exaustos pela noite tão longa.

Quando lá chegaram notaram que todos ainda dormiam, com excepção de Harry. O moreno voltou-se na direcção da porta, quando ouviu um ruído, mas controlou toda a vontade que tinha de fazer perguntas ao notar o semblante carregado do pai e do padrinho.

James caminhou até à sua própria cama e atirou-se para cima dela, sem sequer se preocupar em se trocar, enquanto Sirius pegava numa muda de roupa e numa toalha e se dirigia para o banheiro.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha. Era verdade que fazia pouco tempo desde que estavam juntos, no entanto aquela não era uma reacção normal da parte daqueles dois homens!

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou lentamente até ao seu pai que olhava fixamente para algum ponto perdido no tecto.

-Passou-se alguma coisa? – Perguntou procurando saber o que havia acontecido para os deixar naquele estado.

James olhou para ele como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que o estivesse a ver bem.

O mais novo repetiu a questão:

-O que é que se passou?

-Remus…

-Passou-se alguma coisa com ele? – Harry considerou mentalmente algumas hipóteses de coisas que se podiam ter passado com o seu antigo professor. A grande maioria delas, não era nem um pouco agradável.

-Ele ficou inconsciente depois da transformação! Eu e o Sirius levámo-lo à enfermaria, mas ele ainda não despertou!

-Mas… isso não é normal? Lembro-me de que quando ele nos dava aulas, não vinha durante o período da Lua Cheia!

-Falamos com a Mdm. Pomfrey. Ela diz que estas perdas de consciência se tornaram frequentes para o Remus mas… - O mais velho ponderou durante uns instantes – mas não costumava ser assim! É verdade que quando ele voltava das transformações trazia alguns ferimentos, mas nunca ficava inconsciente, muito menos durante tanto tempo!

Sirius voltou naquele momento da casa-de-banho. Lançou um olhar em redor e, como viu que todos ainda continuavam a dormir, juntou-se a James e ao filho.

-Porque é que achas que ele fica inconsciente, Prongs? – Foram as primeiras palavras que saíram da boca de Sirius desde que haviam saído da Cabana dos Gritos. – Achas que é algo natural, ou tem outra coisa por detrás disso?

-Sinceramente… não sei! Ainda não tive muito tempo para pensar naquilo que a Mdm. Pomfrey disse, no entanto ela pode ter alguma razão. Pode ter sido uma reacção despertada por causa do choque, e das tensões a que ele esteve sujeito!

Harry olhava para o padrinho e para o pai sem perceber minimamente do que conversavam. Sabia apenas que se tratava de algo acerca de Remus, e que este não se encontrava bem.

-Mas nós regressámos! – Sirius mantinha um tom baixo e calmo, mas eram visíveis alguns sinais de tensão no seu rosto, e na forma como cerrava os punhos. – Eu sei que parece criancice, mas nós voltámos! Faz já quatro meses. Ele não deveria ter ficado melhor?

Aquela era uma questão para a qual James não tinha resposta, e Sirius sabia-o. Perguntara, não só para o amigo, mas especialmente para si próprio.

-Eu não sei, Padds! Não sei! Mas a Mdm. Pomfrey disse que isto já era frequente e que agora dependia do Remus para acordar. A nós só nos resta espera. Quando ele despertar, então falamos com ele para tentar compreender isto!

Sirius concordou com um aceno de cabeça. A sua expressão continuava insondável.

Por fim, James olhou para o filho e quando falou fê-lo no tom cansado de quem passou uma noite em claro e com grande agitação.

-Desculpa Harry! Eu sei que não percebeste nada mas, neste momento eu já não consigo raciocinar direito. Eu sei que tens todo o direito de saber o que se passa mas, neste momento nem eu mesmo sei! Preciso de parar para pensar. Para perceber!

O mais novo concordou e começou a levantar-se.

-Não te preocupes comigo. Quando quiseres falar eu estarei aqui!

James olhou para o filho com orgulho. O orgulho de um pai que vê que o seu filho se tornou alguém com o qual se pode contar.

Sem pensar muito, puxou-o para si, para um abraço como que em forma de agradecimento pela compreensão.

-Obrigado! – Murmurou ao ouvido do filho.

Separaram-se ambos com um sorriso nos lábios. Era sempre bom para Harry sentir o carinho dos pais, mesmo que estes estivessem com uma forma que não era a sua.

Voltou-se na direcção da sua cama, pronto para voltar para lá (afinal os fins-de-semana devem ser aproveitados) e viu o olhar de Dean Thomas preso em si.

O outro garoto tinha os olhos levemente arregalados e, por mais que tentasse disfarçar, parecia um pouco chocado.

Quando por fim Harry compreendeu o que poderia ter levado Dean a esboçar aquela reacção já era um pouco tarde: o rapaz saíra apressadamente do dormitório na direcção do banheiro.

-Hã….Jayden… - Harry voltou-se de novo para o pai que parecia também surpreendido com a reacção do outro garoto. – Acho que temos um problema!

Apesar de toda a situação Sirius não conseguiu resistir, e acabou por soltar uma sonora gargalhada.

* * *

Remus debatia-se como podia daquelas estranhas plantas que o tentavam agarrar e prender. Tentava a todo o custo manter-se livre mas, aquela era uma batalha perdida e ele sabia-o bem.

O mais calmo dos Marauders sabia que estava inconsciente. Tinha noção de que aquilo era apenas um delírio da sua mente cansada. Um delírio que tivera início com a Lua Cheia do mês de Novembro de 1981, e que se prolongava desde então.

O devaneio após cada transformação começava sempre da mesma maneira. Em algumas vezes, Remus tinha sorte e despertava antes de o pesadelo terminar, outras… era obrigado a reviver "aquilo" até ao mais ínfimo pormenor.

A misteriosa planta conseguiu por fim completar os seus intentos quando Remus ficou completamente imobilizado. Havia algo que rodeava a sua garganta e ele sabia que quanto mais se debatesse, mais aquilo apertaria até que estivesse prestes a sufocá-lo.

O ambiente ao seu redor começou a alterar-se e quando deu por si estava num local outrora conhecido.

Era uma casa pequena, mas à primeira vista muito acolhedora. Ficava bem na orla de um bosque, que se estendia até perder de vista. Existia um pequeno jardim, no qual Remus podia ver uma mulher a colher algumas flores, acompanhada de um rapazinho que não deveria ter mais de 10 anos.

O antigo professor de D.C.A.T. não teve outra alternativa senão ver o desenrolar dos acontecimentos daquele fatídico dia: o dia em que se tornara um lobisomem!

Viu a mulher voltar para casa, e sorrir na direcção do filho antes de passar pela porta! O rapazinho também sorriu o correu na mesma direcção da mãe.

-Então eu posso comer com gelado? – Foi a pergunta que o pequeno fez quando entrou na pequena cozinha.

-Se comeres o almoço todo, eu vou pensar nisso!

A mulher não pôde deixar de rir quando viu o filho sentar-se apressadamente à mesa e pegar nos talheres para comer a sopa.

Não demorou muito para que a tarefa estivesse concluída, e Remus pôde ver-se a si próprio levantar-se e dar um abraço à mãe, quando ela levou uma taça de gelado na direcção da mesa. Naquele momento, um homem alto entrou na casa. Trazia uma expressão preocupada no rosto, algo que não passou despercebido à sua mulher.

-Remus, querido, levas o teu gelado e vai lá para dentro?

O rapaz fez o que a mãe queria e foi para o seu quarto despreocupadamente.

Não pôde ouvir a conversa que se desenrolava na cozinha, a conversa que, de certa forma, selava o seu destino!

* * *

Para a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts, aquele sábado começou de uma forma bastante agradável. Apesar de o tempo não estar muito bom, não existiam aulas e uma vez que ainda estavam longe da época de exames podiam dar-se ao luxo de relaxar um pouco.

Lily encontrou-se com James alguns momentos após o final do pequeno-almoço. Pela expressão no rosto dele, soube imediatamente que algo de errado se passava e bastou-lhe um aceno de cabeça para que ele a seguisse na direcção dos seus aposentos.

Ele não estava bem, e Lily sabia-o. Lançou alguns feitiços de protecção imediatamente depois do rapaz ter entrado, e quando se voltou na direcção dele era já o marido quem olhava para ela.

-James?! O que é que se passou?

Ele ficou em silêncio. Os olhares de ambos encontraram-se e mantiveram contacto por alguns instantes.

A mulher pegou na própria varinha e apontou para si. Murmurou algumas palavras e o seu próprio feitiço também se quebrou.

Caminhou até ao marido e abraçou-o.

-Porquê?! Porque é que todos temos de pagar pela loucura de um homem? Porque é que quando pensamos que as coisas podem estar a "correr bem" tem de existir algo que deita tudo por terra?!

-James… - Por mais que quisesse apoiar o marido, Lily não fazia ideia do porquê daquele desabafo.

O moreno riu suavemente e colocou as mãos em redor da face da mulher. Uniu os lábios e iniciou o beijo. As suas mãos deslizaram pela face dela. Foi apenas a falta de ar que os fez separarem-se.

-Aconteceu uma coisa com o Remus. E isso fez-me perceber algo. Todos nós pagámos um preço demasiado alto pela loucura de um monstro. Todos nós sofremos por causa dele!

-Porquê isso agora? James, o que é que se passou com o Remus para te deixar assim? – Lily estava realmente preocupada com o marido. Não era da personalidade de James deixar-se ir abaixo daquela maneira. O Gryffindor era uma das pessoas mais lutadoras e com mais fé no futuro que ela conhecia.

Durante o período em que Voldemort andava atrás deles, era James quem levantava o ânimo da sua "ruiva", era ele quem lhe garantia que existiria esperança para o futuro.

-Vamos James – Lily separou-se do marido e conduziu-o até perto da lareira. – Conta-me o que é que se passou.

Ele respirou fundo e iniciou o relato dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Contou tudo desde aquilo que fizeram enquanto estavam transformados, até à conversa com madame Pomfrey, já na enfermaria.

Lily escutou em silêncio, com a preocupação a crescer no seu íntimo. Deixou terminar sem interromper e só então disse:

-Eu entendo porque é que estás assim. Eu compreendo que te custa ver o Remus a sofrer. Nós vamos ver o que podemos fazer para o ajudar. Mas, tal como a Mdm. Pomfrey disse, agora temos de esperar que ele desperte. Até lá é importante mantermos a calma para evitar problemas.

James sorriu para a mulher, um sorriso que, infelizmente, não lhe chegou aos olhos.

-Tens razão! É melhor manter a calma. – Levantou-se e caminhou até Lily. – Obrigado!

-Porquê? – Perguntou ela com um pequeno sorriso.

-Por me ajudares a sempre que eu preciso!

Voltaram a beijar-se.

* * *

Quando naquela manhã, Ginny voltou à Sala Comum com Hermione, reparou com alguma estranheza na forma como Dean, Parvati eLavender, interrompiam a conversa que estavam a ter e se voltavam na sua direcção.

-Tenho alguma coisa na cara? – Perguntou a ruiva à amiga.

Hermione encolheu os ombros e sentou-se numa das mesas a ler um livro que Ginny não fazia ideia de onde tinha saído.

-Hum… Hermione… Preciso da tua ajuda – Começou a ruiva.

A outra pousou o livro e olhou na direcção dela.

-Precisas? Passou-se alguma coisa?

-Não é nada de mais! É só que… bem, sabes que a noite de Halloween está aí a chegar. Já se ouvem uns zumzuns pelo castelo sobre o baile que este ano vai haver. Bem, eu vou com o Harry e preciso da tua ajuda para me preparar.

A morena sorriu para a amiga.

-Estás mesmo com vontade que chegue este baile!

-É claro que estou! Sonho com isto desde que entrei em Hogwarts e tu sabes bem disso. Estar com o Harry é… oh Hermione foi aquilo que eu sempre quis! E agora posso ir com ele. É a primeira vez desde que somos namorados.

-Calma, amiga! Eu entendo e não precisas de te preocupar! É claro que te vou ajudar naquilo que puder para que este seja… o baile de sonho para ti e para o Harry! – Hermione sorria largamente enquanto respondia a Ginny.

-Ah, Hermione! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Eu adoro-te sabias? – Disse a ruiva enquanto se levantava e abraçava a morena.

* * *

Naquele momento na Sala Comum, Dean, Parvati e Lavender debatiam as últimas novidades.

-Tens a certeza disso Dean? – Perguntou Lavender enquanto se sentava num dos sofás. – O Harry não parece nada desse género!

-Eu apenas disse aquilo que vi! Quando acordei, ele estava abraçado àquele miúdo novo, o Jayden. Eu não tenho a certeza, mas pareceu-me que ele lhe deu um beijo. – Dean havia relatado às duas raparigas, a cena que presenciara nessa manhã.

-Acham que a Ginny sabe alguma coisa? – Perguntou Parvati.

-Hum, eu cá acho que não! Viram-na ainda à pouco? Ela estava muito calma! – Comentou Lavander.

-Eu acho que é melhor esclarecermos primeiro esta história com o Harry! – Disse Dean olhando para a saída dos dormitórios na expectativa que o moreno aparecesse.

-Honestamente, eu nunca pensei nisto! – Parvatti abanou a cabeça. – O Harry gay! Sem dúvida é algo totalmente inesperado!!

* * *

Por volta da hora de almoço daquele Sábado Remus despertou na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey apercebeu-se da alteração do seu estado e caminhou até ele já com a varinha na mão.

Antes de qualquer coisa, auxiliou-o a sentar-se, dando-lhe o tempo que ele precisava para se conseguir sentar.

Remus encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos para tentar recuperar as forças. A enfermeira conjurou um copo com água que aos poucos foi ajudando Remus a beber.

-Obri…gado! – Com um pouco de esforço agradeceu a mulher que muitas vezes o auxiliara em situações como aquela.

-Não te esforces! – Repreendeu-o como se ele não passa-se de uma criança. – Estás bastante fraco. Não é prudente que tentes fazer qualquer esforço. Bem basta aquilo que terás de passar de novo logo à noite!

-Não se… preocupe! Isto vai passar… você sabe que vai!

Ela abanou levemente a cabeça e depois disse:

-Os teus amigos estão bastante preocupados. Ao que parece não sabiam de nada destes períodos em que ficas inconsciente.

-Eu… não lhes contei nada. Não queria preocupá-los com isto. Eles estavam tão felizes.

A velha enfermeira não comentou nada. Levantou-se e antes de sair apenas lhe recomendou:

-É melhor que descanses! Logo à noite terás de te transformar de novo, é melhor que tentes recuperar as tuas forças. E… acho que os senhores Powell e Blackheart não devem tardar a aparecer por aí!

* * *

Harry e Ron encontraram-se com Ginny e Hermione depois do almoço. Elas conversavam animadamente, mas mudaram de assunto assim que os viram aproximar-se.

O moreno cumprimentou a namorada com um beijo nos lábios que vez Ron olhar para o lado oposto enquanto Hermione o cutucava.

-Ron, não faças essa cara! Não sejas criança!

-Eu não sou criança! Mas, Harry, eu ainda não me esqueci que temos de conversar! – Desta vez o ruivo olhava sério para o amigo.

-Ron! O que é que tu pensas que vais fazer?! – Ginny olhava para o irmão com um olhar quase assassino.

-Não te preocupes maninha! Vou apenas cumprir os meus "deveres de irmão"!

Apesar de Harry se poder preocupar, afinal Ginny tinha seis irmãos mais velhos, limitou-se a sorrir e a voltar a beijá-la.

-Não te preocupes! – Disse-lhe ao ouvido.

Nenhum deles reparou nos estranhos olhares que Parvatti e Lavander lançavam na direcção deles, então limitaram-se a deixar a Sala Comum sem nenhum destino determinado.

* * *

Jayden e Samuel tinham passado a hora de almoço na expectativa de saber se Remus já teria ou não despertado. Sabiam que precisavam de ter uma conversa com ele antes do fim do dia. Quando a refeição terminou, dispuseram-se a passar pela enfermaria para saber notícias do amigo, mas, a meio do caminho algo fez Sirius estacar.

David, o mesmo rapaz que seguira semanas antes caminhava lado a lado com um colega, mas ambos traziam no rosto uma expressão cansada. Até aí não havia nada de anormal, mas Sirius pôde notar uma mancha rocha perto da bochecha de um dos rapazes.

-Mas como é que eu não pensei nisto! Meu Merlin! É tão óbvio! – Disse para si próprio.

-O quê? O que é tão óbvio? – James encarava o amigo sem perceber nada do que ele estava para ali a dizer.

-Jay, vai até à enfermaria. Eu vou ter lá contigo daqui a pouco!

Não deu tempo para reclamações. Sirius apressou-se a seguir os dois rapazes do terceiro ano, deixando James espantado a olhar na direcção em que o amigo havia acabado de seguir.

* * *

David e Michael, os dois alunos do terceiro ano, caminharam por entre os corredores até chegarem ao terceiro andar. No local onde pararam, aparentemente existia apenas uma parede mas, tal como Sirius sabia, ali ficava a entrada para a Sala Precisa. Esperava que eles não entrassem, caso contrário seria muito difícil para ele, descobrir o que eles estariam a tramar.

Mas, Merlin devia estar do seu lado naquele dia. Os dois detiveram-se perto da entrada, mas ao invés de evocarem a sala ficaram a conversar perto da entrada.

O antigo auror procurou ser o mais discreto possível ao aproximar-se. Naquele momento o que mais desejava era poder ter ali o manto da invisibilidade de James: ser-lhe-ia muito útil. Mas, o manto não estava com ele! Por isso não valia a pena estar a perder tempo com lamentações.

Tentou lembrar-se de um ou dois feitiços que lhe pudessem dar alguma ajuda naquele momento, mas a única ideia que lhe surgiu na mente, foi a de tentar um feitiço de desilusão. Era algo arriscado, ele sabia que poderia ser facilmente descoberto se os dois rapazes prestassem um pouco mais de atenção àquilo que os rodeava, mas… resolveu optar por confiar um pouco na sorte que parecia estar do seu lado naquele dia.

Já com o feitiço sobre si, aproximou-se vagarosamente para não fazer qualquer som que desertasse a atenção dos outros para si.

Apanhou a conversa já pela metade, no entanto aquilo que ouviu bastou-lhe. Não pôde deixar de sorrir ao constatar que as suas suspeitas estavam certas!

* * *

James entrou na enfermaria e deparou-se com Remus desperto e a ler um livro.

-Não mudas, mesmo! – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso a aflorar-lhe no rosto enquanto se aproximava do loiro.

-Jay…

-Então… - À medida que se aproximava da cama, James procurava as palavras certas para abordar um dos motivos que o levara ali. Remus apercebeu-se do que se passava na mente do amigo e optou por ajudá-lo.

-A madame Pomfrey, contou-me que vocês ficaram preocupados por eu ter desmaiado.

James olhou para o amigo como se estivesse a ponderar na resposta que havia de dar.

-É normal. Quero dizer, nós nunca te tínhamos visto assim depois de uma transformação! Quando te trouxemos para aqui é que ela nos disse que… era frequente.

O antigo professor de D.C.A.T. concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

-É verdade.

James não acrescentou nada e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro em frente da cama de Remus.

-James… James, importas-te de parar de andar de um lado para o outro? Torna-se um bocado complicado tentar dizer alguma coisa contigo dessa forma!

O outro imobilizou-se quase instantaneamente.

-Muito bem, já parei. Mas agora explica-me. Explica-me o que é que aconteceu porque nem eu, nem o Sirius percebemos o que se passou. Aconteceu-te alguma coisa, durante o tempo em que nós… É por isso que tu desmaiaste? Foi porque…

-James, eu… a verdade é que nem eu, nem ninguém, sabe o que se passa. – Pousando o livro sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, Remus procurou ajeitar-se melhor sobre a cama enquanto falava. – Tudo isto começou depois do Sirius ter sido preso. No inicio ficava apenas inconsciente durante alguns minutos mas… depois de alguns meses começou a piorar.

-Procuraram uma solução? Tentaram encontrar uma forma de evitar que isto acontecesse?

-Sim! Tanto a madame Pomfrey, com o Snape se empenhar bastante em descobrir porque motivo isto acontecia e se existia uma forma de o parar, ou… pelo menos de controlar.

-E…

-E… não encontraram nada. Não conseguiram achar nenhuma explicação para aquilo que estava a acontecer comigo. Eles procuraram durante bastante tempo até que… bem, pura e simplesmente chegou uma altura em que não havia mais onde procurar.

No fim do discurso o tom de Remus era de resignação, nos seus olhos pairava uma sombra negra.

-Então e logo à noite? Como é que vai ser a transformação de logo à noite? – Perguntou James como se aquele pensamento lhe tivesse surgido do nada.

-Logo à noite a transformação será como todas as outras. Nada será diferente. E depois… quando o sol nascer… bem, é quase certo que vou ficar outra vez inconsciente.

Encaram-se ambos em silêncio. As luas cheias que se seguiriam seriam certamente difíceis, no entanto, James, Sirius e Lily estavam ali. E se Remus tinha uma certeza na vida, era a de que podia contar com eles!

* * *

Depois de ter deixado Remus a descansar naquela manhã, Poppy Pomfrey fora tratar de todos os seus outros afazeres. Tinha de certificar se tinha em stock todas as poções que, eventualmente, pudesse precisar, e tinha também de falar com Severus e Lily para que eles repusessem as que estavam em falta.

Estava ocupada entre uma tarefa e outra quando ouviu alguém bater à porta. Ao abri-la deparou-se com um dos alunos do terceiro ano.

O rapaz que entrou no gabinete da enfermeira de Hogwarts, tinha cabelos castanhos pelos ombros e uma aparência cansada.

-Alexander. Ainda bem que vieste. Como é que te estás a sentir?

-Eu… tenho algumas dores mas… eu já tomei as poções então acho que vou melhorar…

-Tens conseguido dormir? – Perguntou ao ver as profundas olheiras que circundavam os olhos do rapaz.

-Não muito bem. Principalmente nos últimos dias…

-Sabes que isso é normal. – A enfermeira caminhou até ao rapaz e colocou-lhe uma mão sobre o ombro. – Tens de tentar descansar o quanto puderes. Não é fácil, eu entendo isso, ainda para mais porque esta é uma situação tão nova para ti. Mas tens de tentar recuperar as forças entre as transformações. Caso contrário só piora as coisas.

-Eu sei… mas… Eu vou tentar.

Poppy foi até um dos armários e começou a procurar por algo.

-Tens todas as poções? – Perguntou parando por momentos para encarar o rapaz.

-Sim. Mas a maioria está quase a acabar.

-Muito bem. – Retirando uns quantos frasquinhos do armário, Pomfrey voltou para perto do aluno. – Tens aqui todas as poções. Acrescentei também uma poção que te vai ajudar a dormir.

O rapaz consentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Desde que entrara para o seu terceiro ano, com aquele "problema", madame Pomfrey tinha sido a pessoa que mais o ajudara.

Apesar de ainda estar um pouco cabisbaixo, o rapaz despediu-se dela e deixou o gabinete. A verdade é que, naquele momento, não havia mais o que ela pudesse fazer por ele. A não ser que…

Uma ideia cruzou-lhe a mente e apressou-se a pô-la em prática.

Em passos largos, foi até à enfermaria, cruzando-se com Jayden que saía naquele momento. Encontrou Remus sentado, de novo a ler um qualquer livro e sem mais delongas disse-lhe:

-Preciso que fales com um aluno!

Ele levantou o olhar, encarando espantado a enfermeira. Não era costume ela actuar daquela maneira, daí a estranheza de Remus.

-Falar com um aluno? Porquê?

-O nome dele é Alexander. Alex. Tem 13 anos e anda no terceiro ano. Durante as últimas férias de verão a família dele foi atacada por um grupo de Death Eathers.

-Muito bem. Mas, não vejo como é que eu falar com ele pode ajudar em alguma coisa!

-No ataque, estava presente um lobisomem. O Alex… bem, ele foi mordido.

Remus soergueu-se na cama.

-Remus, o Alex transformou-se num lobisomem!

* * *

**N.A.:** Capítulo XIV postado. Antes de mais quero agradecer a todos os que, mesmo com os meus atrasos nas postagens dos capítulos, continuam a acompanhar a história e a comentar. Isso é, sem sombra de dúvidas, muito importante para mim. A todos, muito obrigada.

Antes de terminar por aqui, existem duas coisinhas que tenho a dizer. No outro dia, enquanto relia os capítulos anteriores para poder escrever este, reparei em dois lapsos na história.

O primeiro, é no capítulo XI. Quando fala no poder paterno, Snape diz que só terá efeito se for executado antes de Draco completar 17 anos. Ora, Draco faz anos a 5 de Junho, portanto, no momento em que a acção se passa, ele já teria os 17 anos feitos. Isto significa que o poder paterno deve ser executado antes de Draco completar **18 anos**.

O segundo lapso é no capítulo XIII. Logo na primeira linha, onde está Novembro, deveria estar **Outubro**.James e Lily "ressuscitaram" em meados de Junho e no decorrer da narrativa percebe-se que o capítulo XIII se passa 4 meses após esse acontecimento, daí que seja Outubro e não Novembro.

Peço desculpa por só dar pelos erros agora. Vou ficar mais atenta para evitar voltar a cometer erros desta natureza.

Bem, por agora é tudo. No próximo capítulo vão existir novidades acerca do espião por isso... se quiserem deixar a vossa opinião sobre quem deveria ser "o infiltrado", eu adorava =)

Beijos e já sabem... para saber o que vai acontecer... vão ter de continuar a ler! (E a comentar...)

_Morgana Bauer_


End file.
